High School DxD: Of Gods & Kings
by Tendou Souji
Summary: After five years on a hellish island, Hyoudou Ryusei returns to a world he doesn't recognize. His brother, Issei, is a devil. His family thinks he's gone insane, but he knows what to do. Kuoh is riddled with supernatural crime, and he is the only one who can help save his city. But will his past, will what happened on Lian-Yu catch up to him? #OPOC #NonpervertedIssei #ArrowAU
1. Chapter 1

1

Issei knew something was wrong the moment he woke up. Ever since he's become a devil, he's been seeing the world differently. In a world where devils, angels, and monsters roam free, Issei began to wonder if all the things he had read about as a kid were true. If whether or not there was a tooth fairy, or vampires or werewolves. This world, the world of the supernatural, was brand new to him, yet he felt as if he had been living in it for years.

"Issei-San," Asia tugged at his arm. "Are you feeling okay? You seem pale."

Issei rubbed his forehead. "Sorry Asia, I just didn't get much sleep." It was partially true. Today was the anniversary of Ryusei, of his brother's death. It's been five years to the day, when Ryusei went on that cruise ship to study abroad. Looking back, Issei wished he had stopped Ryusei before he could ever set foot on that ship.

The only people who know about Ryusei are Issei and his parents. Not Asia, not Rias, not anyone. Ryusei was always studying abroad, he was the family's golden apple. Perfect grades earned him spots in the top schools all over the world. He was on his way to America, to attend Holy Cross Academy, one of the top private schools in the world. His family could never even afford half of the rent if it wasn't for his full ride scholarship.

Issei stopped in the middle of the street and looked up at the sky. Every year, he would take today off, but he decided to go school today anyways. He would join his parents after school and go to visit Ryusei's grave. Every year, on the anniversary of his death, Issei visited his grave and would tell him all about the year he's had.

The sky was cloudy, Issei couldn't even see the sun shine. It was the same every year. It was as if the Heavens were weeping as well. Issei shook his head to clear his thoughts. "C'mon, let's go." He and Asia hurried to school.

It's been about two weeks since he became a devil. He would have a lot of explaining to do once he went to visit Ryusei. How he became a devil, how his first ever girlfriend tore a hole in his stomach, how he rescued Asia. A lot of incredible stories, but he doubted Ryusei would ever believe him.

School was boring. Afterwards, he and Asia walked to the Occult Research Club. Of course, it was a farce for the House of Gremory devil family. Rias Gremory, the next heir and daughter of the Gremory family. Her queen, Himejima Akeno. Her knight, Kiba Yuuto. Her rook, Toujou Koneko. Her bishop, Asia Argento. And her pawn, Hyoudou Issei. He thought it was weird how the devil system incorporated chess pieces, and him being a pawn wasn't so great either.

On the way to the club, Issei's phone rang. He picked up and answered. "Hello? Mom?"

"Issei. Come to the hospital. Now."

"Mom? What's wrong? Is dad okay?"

"Yes, yes honey he's fine. It's a miracle." His mom was brought to tears. "Your brother. Ryusei's come back to us honey."

Issei dropped his phone. "Issei-San? Are you okay?" But Issei didn't answer. He took off to the hospital.

Kuoh General Hospital was the biggest hospital in the city. It was a few miles away from school, but now that Issei was a devil, his basic athletic abilities were doubled, maybe even tripled. He ran to the hospital like it was nothing, not caring who was in his way.

He ran past the entrance and into the emergency waiting room. Standing there, in front of the glass, were his mom and dad. His mom was holding her mouth, crying her eyes out. His father was holding her, but stared through the glass in disbelief. Issei walked slowly to the glass, and looked inside.

Sitting on the bed, being examined by the doctors was a boy with medium length brown hair. His hair was the same color as Issei's except it was longer and slicked back, with a single strand over his forehead. From the reflection on the window, he could see his face.

The boy wore green scrubs. He was still being examined as the doctor walked to the door and talked to he and his parents. "Mr and Mrs. Hyoudou, before you talk to him, there are a few things I must tell you."

"It's our baby boy? It's really him?" His mom asked, still weeping.

The doctor nodded. "Yes, however…" He sighed. "Over 40% of his body are covered in scars. Burn marks, cut marks, bruises, a few broken ribs, yet his body isn't that of a 16 year old boy."

"What are you saying doctor?" His father asked.

"You need to prepare for the fact," He said. "that the boy they found, may not have been son that you lost."

Issei walked through the door, and slowly walked to his brother. "Ryu? Ryu, is that you?"

The boy turned around. The doctor was right, he didn't look like the same Ryusei who went off on that cruise ship. His face was structured, high cheekbones and dark green eyes. His jawline was firm and his lips curved into a smile. "Hello brother."

Issei moved over to the boy and hugged him. "It's you. It's really you. It really is you."

Ryusei hugged him back. "Yeah, it's me."

Issei let go, and let his parents look at him. "Mom. Dad." Ryusei smiled and hugged his parents.

"Can we take him home?" His father asked the doctor.

"Yes, however it would be best if he stays and take-"

"Doctor," His father said. "My son has been gone for five years, we want to take him home."

The doctor nodded. "Yes, I understand."

His parents had rented a car, which they all took home. Ryusei had brought with him a trunk, a green trunk with an arrowhead. When Issei tried to pick it up, to carry it out with him, Ryusei stopped him. "It's okay, I got it." He said.

Issei sat next to Ryusei on the ride home. As his mother and father were in the front seat, the brothers sat back. Every so often, Issei glanced at his brother. There was great sadness in his eyes, an unexplained sense of despair in his eyes. Not once, in the entire ride home, did Ryusei look at either him or his parents. Ryusei's eyes were focused out the window, watching as they passed the streets.

He couldn't believe it. Five years, five years since he was gone, and he hasn't said a single word since they left. His parents kept on talking about the current events. Everything major he may have missed, everything from sports, to music, to political news. As they went on, Ryusei never even paid attention. He seemed to be in his own world. Issei didn't know how to help him, what to say. All he knew was that whatever happened to him, it changed him.

…

"It's okay, brother, I can carry it myself." Ryusei grabbed the trunk as he and his family walked into their house. The one thing he missed the most about being home, it wasn't the bed or the people, it was the food. The homemade food his mother makes, there was nothing better.

His room was still the same, as was much of the house. Same furniture, same T.V, same everything. His parents haven't changed a thing. His room was small, with a bed by the corner wall with a desk adjacent, right below the window. A drawer next to the closet, where his old photos were. One of he and Issei, one of he and a childhood friend they played with as kids.

"We never had the heart to move anything." Issei was leaning against the door.

Ryusei was still dressed in the clothes his parents brought along to the hospital. A pair of jeans, a white fitted T-shirt, a pair of sneakers. His hair was loose, he cut it every few months but liked the length.

"Thank you," He set the trunk down by his bed. He felt the cushion of the bed, the softness. "You have questions."

"Yeah, but we don't have to talk about it until you're ready." Issei smiled. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes. You must be-"

"They found me on an island." Ryusei said, sitting down. Issei walked over and sat down next to him. "The name of the island is Lian-Yu, it's Mandarin for purgatory."

"So you were literally in hell." Issei sighed. "The things you must have seen. We can talk about it anytime you want."

"Thanks, thank you brother, but I wish to leave the past in the past." Ryusei said.

Issei took his hand. "You're going to be okay. You're home now, you're still my kid brother and I will do whatever I can to make you feel at home."

"Thank you, brother." Ryusei smiled.

Issei left Ryusei to himself. Closing the door, Ryusei sat on the ground, in front of the trunk. Etched, or rather engraved, on the corner were Chinese symbols. Together they spelled the "harmony". Opening it, Ryusei removed the cloth and stared at the image inside. It was the only thing keeping him going, those col ad lonely nights on the island. It was a picture of three kids. A girl that Issei and Ryusei played with when they were young, Issei, and Ryusei. They were smiling at laughing. Looking at it, he was reminded of better days. When he was ignorant of the world. Now, he knew better. Living on the island changed him. In order to survive, in order to live to see tomorrow, in order to come home, he had to change. The island held many dangers. Most of which normal mundanes could never even hope to comprehend. In order to survive, Ryusei had to change. He had to cast off the shell of who he was once was, and forge himself into a weapon who could live and survive, and one day come home.

Now he was. Now he wasn't the boy who was shipwrecked. Now he was a man. The man who will change his city.

…

 _Lian-Yu, Five Years Ago_

 _Hyoudou Ryusei woke up when he felt the cold, freezing waters brush up his legs. His eyes shot open and his body crawl up the sandy beach. Looking up, the sun nearly blinded him. "Hey kid, are you okay?"_

 _Ryusei looked up. It was a boy in his late teens, long black hair and dark eyes. His white T-shirt and jeans were torn, but he reached down and helped Ryusei up. "I'm okay."_

" _We have five survivors." The boy said. "C'mon, we made a little campfire. I'll walk with you."_

 _Ryusei looked out, into the ocean. There was a fire, burning in the ocean. Smoke rising from a rubble of broken ship parts. His memory was coming back. He was on a ship, a cruise ship, headed towards America, to Los Angeles. He was supposed to arrive in a month, maybe two, and to attend Holy Cross Academy. There was a malfunction with the engines, and the ship exploded. He was thrown overboard, if he had stayed, he would've died. The boy…he saved Ryusei's life._

" _I'm Kaito." The boy said. "Your memory might be hazy, my name is Imari Kaito. We met on the ship."_

" _I'm Ryusei." He said, taking Kaito's hand and walking through the beach. The sand going in between his toes._

 _Further back, towards the base of a cliff, was a small campfire. Sitting there were four people. Two girls, who looked to be around 17 or 18. One had long dark hair dyed hazel. The other had brown hair and matching eyes. There was another boy around Kaito's age, and an older man, maybe in his thirties._

" _Kaito-Kun, did you find anyone else?" The girl with hazel hair walked forward._

" _No, just Ryusei here. He was passed out, he's probably hungry. Can you get him some food?" Kaito asked, but it sounded more like an order._

 _The girl brought him over to a log, where she sat him down and handed him a cup of soup. In a pile, were a bunch of cans. Food, drinks, etc. "My name is Krissy, by the way. You're Ryusei, right?"_

 _Ryusei nodded. She smiled and ruffled his hair. She was pretty. Kind eyes and a gentle smile. She wore a dark T-shirt and a skit, ripped and torn._

" _Where are we?" Ryusei asked._

 _She didn't answer. None of them answered. Ryusei knew the answer. He was going to die. They were all going to die. They were shipwrecked on an island, and these were the survivors. They were going to die._

 **Author's Note - I know the first chapter is short, but I'm still writing the story. This is pretty much my own version of Arrow, the story and everything. I'll mix in a lot of DxD elements into the story, but one major thing is that Ryusei will NOT be a devil. He will be allied with the three factions, but he will not be on anyone's side. Let me know what you guys think, and if I should continue these flashbacks like on the show. Thanks for reading guys and please leave a review, I could use some input. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest - Yeah, he's going to have special abilities. I'm modeling Ryusei after Hanzo, from Overwatch. I really liked the Shimada brothers so I'm modeling Ryusei after both Hanzo and the Green Arrow. I'll expand on his abilities as the story progress, as to not give away anything. Ryusei will have his own small harem. I already decided on Irina, Kuroka, and Ravel, but let me know who else you would like to see. Ryusei will most likely remain neutral from all three factions, though he might often frequently work with either the Angels or Devil, but I'm leaning more towards the angels. I feel like Devils are a bit too played out y'know?**

 **Gabriel790 - Thanks and I hope you keep reading :)**

2

Issei brushed his teeth before going to sleep that night. He stared at himself in the mirror. He felt so disgusted with himself. His brother, who he thought had been dead for five years, comes back and here he is, just brushing his teeth. Issei had so many questions, but he read online that it's better to let a castaway settle down before bombarding them with questions. One thing was for sure, however. Issei was going to be there for his little brother, no matter what.

But there were bigger problems than just him coming back. His family had a mountain of medical bills to pay. Dragging a boy out of an island, flying him to Japan, and then to Kuoh, only to be medically examined by professionals wasn't cheap. How were they going to pay for everything?

There was also the issue of him being a devil. There was no way Issei could just sprung that on him. _Hi little brother. I know you just came back from Hell, but I just wanted to tell you I'm a devil so I guess Hell is something we have in common._ Idiot.

"Issei?" Ryusei knocked on the door, which was open. Issei was so jumpy, he almost slipped on the floor. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I was hoping to use the bathroom, but I'll just wait until you're done."

"No," Issei turned on the faucet. "I'm done here anyways."

He washed up and scooted past his little brother. He didn't close the door, so Issei just leaned back against the outside. He still couldn't even over how fit and lean he was. His muscles were showing through his short sleeved shirt. How does an average 10 year old boy get so ripped?

Ryusei washed his face. Issei studied every inch of his little brother. Firm face, square jaw. His medium length brown hair was swept back casually. His green eyes, somehow in this family he happened to have green eyes, were dark and were like the color of leaves in the fall. "I know you're worried, brother."

"How can I not be?" Issei sighed. "You were stranded on an island for five years. I'm your brother, how can I not be worried about you?"

"I'm okay, brother." Ryusei said. "I'm still me. I'm still the same Ryusei you remember. I promise. I'll talk, just give me some time, okay?"

Issei smiled. "Okay. Good night little brother."

"Good night."

…

 _Lian-Yu, Five Years Ago_

" _Can't sleep?"_

 _Ryusei was laying next to Krissy, who had been one of the first to pass out. The other girl, Naomi, had put out the campfire before falling asleep on the other side of Krissy. Ryusei, being the youngest male, was allowed to sleep with the girls, especially since Krissy insisted on not letting him sleep with the others. Kaito had no complaints, and the other boy, Lyon, didn't give a response. The only one injured among the survivors was the oldest, Hasegawa Jin. His thigh was pierced by a log of wood. The only thing stopping him from bleeding out was the thing that was killing him._

" _Not really." Ryusei was gripping a picture he had brought with him on the ship. The only thing he had on his person, other than a butterfly knife. It was a picture of him, his brother Issei, and their childhood friend, Shidou Irina._

 _Kaito sat up, rubbing his head. "C'mon, get up. Let's take a walk."_

 _Helping him escape from Krissy's death grip, Ryusei and Kaito strolled along the beach, eventually sitting down by the shore. The moon was high in the sky, a full moon. The tides were slow. It wasn't as cold as he would expect._

" _You're scared." Kaito said._

 _Ryusei didn't reply. He just gripped the picture, harder. "I want to go home."_

 _Kaito smiled. "Don't we all. But it's good, you holding onto something you care about."_

 _Ryusei looked to him. "What do you mean?"_

" _Always think about what matters most. It's something my grandfather told me." Kaito grinned. "He was a soldier in World War II. 'Cast away your fear. Look forward, and never glance back. Retreat and you will age. Hesitate and you will die.'"_

" _Isn't that a bit too literal?" Ryusei asked._

 _Kaito burst out laughing. "I suppose it is. My grandpa was very old fashioned that way. He would always tell me stories of his past, of the days in the war. He told me about what he had to do to survive. I'm happy that he told me so much, this situation is dire."_

" _You're weird." Ryusei said. "You remind me of a brother a bit. He's always outgoing and doesn't take no for an answer."_

" _Your brother sounds like a handful if he's like me," Kaito smirked. "Don't worry, Ryusei. You're too young to realize it, but this world isn't what it seems. But I promise you," Kaito scooted over and ruffled his hair. "I'll get you home. You'll see your brother again. Krissy will see her family, everyone will be home. We're all going home, I promise."_

 _Ryusei looked to him. Imari Kaito. This boy wasn't like any person Ryusei had ever met. He was honestly much like Issei. He was outgoing, the center of every group, he knew how to make Ryusei calm and easy when things were hard and stressful. His black hair was swept back, his gray eyes calm. He smiled as he ruffled Ryusei's hair._

 _Suddenly, a scream interrupted their moment. Kaito and Ryusei got to their feet and ran back. Krissy and Naomi were around Lyon. "What happened!" Kaito demanded._

" _Lyon, he was shot." Naomi rubbed her head and panicked. "What the hell is going on? Who shot at us!"_

" _Naomi, calm down!" Kaito slid over to Lyon. Ryusei watched in horror. Lodged in Lyon's shoulder was an arrow. It was halfway through his shoulder. The arrowhead was jagged and curved. Ryusei had studied intense biology and forensic biology in school and extra classes. He knew that pulling an arrow out hurt a hell of a lot more than going in._

" _Ryusei don't look!" Krissy got to her feet and pulled Ryusei to her chest, covering his view of Lyon._

 _Within the embrace of Krissy, Ryusei heard a snapping noise. He closed his eyes and imagined happy thoughts, as Lyon's scream pierced the silence of the night._

…

"State your name and personal information for the court please."

Ryusei stood at the podium of the Kuoh City Hall. There were hundreds of people who had gathered today to see the boy who had come back from the dead. While Ryusei had physically come back from the dead, this was for him to politically speaking. Behind him, seated in the rows of court seats, were his family and friends who had come out to support him. Issei's best friends, Matusda and Motohama, as well as some new faces he didn't recognize. A red head was who drew all the attention.

"My name is Hyoudou Ryusei." He said. He wore a buttoned up gray shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Black jeans crisp and clean and a pair of dress shoes. Most of his old clothes didn't fit anymore, but his brother had stuff he could wear, thankfully. "I'm sixteen years old, and for the last five years I was marooned on an island."

There were murmurs and whispers among the crowd. "Do you know where you were? What the name of the island is?" The judge asked from her seat at the top of the podium.

"Lian-Yu. It's Mandarin, for purgatory." Ryusei said. "I was on a cruise ship, course set for Los Angeles. There was a storm, when we were capsized. I was thrown overboard, floating in the ocean on a piece of wood for days, before I finally landed on that island."

He didn't need to see his family to see the horror on their faces. "I was by myself. I was 10 years old, a boy shipwrecked on an island where getting killed would've been paradise. I realized that if I wanted to live, if I wanted to come home to my family, I had to evolve."

"Can you elaborate?"

"The day I drifted on the shores of Lian-Yu was the day that Hyoudou Ryusei died." Ryusei said. "The person who came home, the man that you are looking at right now, is someone I don't recognize anymore. I look into the mirror, and the face that stares back at me is a stranger. That island changed me, but for better of worse? I don't know. I just know that I'm happy to be home, and I don't ever wanna leave, ever again."

A smile tugged at the judge's lips. "Very well. I hereby resign the petition of death initiated by the Hyoudou family five years ago. Congratulations, Hyoudou Ryusei, welcome back to life."

Ryusei smiled, as court was adjourned. Issei and his parents hugged him, as people in the crowd began to clap. He and his family exited the courtroom and walked down the spiraling stairs of city hall. Waiting below the stairs were Issei's new friends. A red head, who looked exotically beautiful. A girl with long black hair and a gentle smile. A handsome boy with pale blonde hair. A small girl with short white hair and golden eyes. And a young, beautiful girl with long, golden blonde hair.

"Rias, thank you for coming today." Ryusei's mother hugged the girl with red hair. So that's her name, Rias.

"Ryu," Issei smiled. "I'd like you to meet Rias Gremory. She's the president of the club I'm in at school."

"Pleasure to meet you, Ryusei-Kun." Rias shook his hand.

"Himejima Akeno, Toujou Koneko, Kiba Yuuto, and Asia Argento." Issei introduced them.

"Nice to meet you all." Ryusei bowed and smiled.

"Mother, about the cost of what has happened," Rias said. "My family would be more than happy to pay for the bills."

"Oh no, we can't allow you to-" his father said but Rias cut him off.

"Please, father." Rias smiled. "Issei is a very dear friend. My family wouldn't have my head if I did not help him in his time of need."

His mother teared up. "Thank you, Rias. We can't thank you enough."

Rias smiled. As they talked and laughed, Ryusei was on guard. There was something _off_ about them. In fact, there was something off about Issei as well. They all exited the building, walking into a car. Ryusei stopped to look at his brother and family. Of course this would happen. He was gone for five years. It only made sense that they had moved on. They had made friends and had moved on with their lives. He began to wonder if him coming back was good for them.

"Issei, remember we have club meetings later. Be sure to make it in time, okay?" Rias asked as his family got into their car.

"Of course. I promise I won't be late." Issei smiled.

The brothers got into their car, sitting in the back, and waved good-bye to their friends as they drove off.

Issei talked so much about what they were going to do once Ryusei got settled in. Going to see movies, eating out, traveling. All the things that they talked about as kids. "What's Twilight?" Ryusei asked.

"Oh trust me, you don't wanna know." Issei laughed. "But don't worry, we'll watch all the movies you missed."

Once they got back into their house, Ryusei went to his room. He closed the door and opened his trunk. Inside, he pulled aside the cloth and picture, and removed the book. It was a little notebook that was given to him by Kaito. A book of everything and everyone responsible for tormenting the lives of the innocent mundanes in Kuoh.

On the island, he realized the truth. This town, no this world, is shrouded beneath the darkness. This world is home to every supernatural thing Ryusei had ever read as a kid. Things like vampires, werewolves, even faeries or demons. But the thing that took the cake for weird were the faction systems. This world was run by the different factions, each filled with mythological deities. The three that reign supreme were the Biblical Faction: Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils.

Kuoh is a pit where the deadliest, most wanted criminals in the supernatural world go. Its underground is ruled by three factions themselves. The vampires, the werewolves, and the faeries. Although most of them do not physically harm mundanes, or humans, they extort them and use them for their own good. They extort mundanes for money and gain, not caring who gets hurt or who gets killed. Imari Kaito tried to help this city, hunting things and saving people all over the world, and now that mission has been passed onto Ryusei.

The book was filled with names of politically influencing supernatural figures that run Kuoh's underground. The head of the Vampire clan, the Alpha of the werewolf pack, even the King of the Faeries. As well as lower class beings who are still extorting mundanes.

Underneath the book was a bow. It was a hand carved, wooden recurve bow stringed with a nylon Iridium string. It wasn't going to snap, no matter how hard he pulls back. On the base of the bow, underneath the hand grip, was the same engraving as on the trunk. "Harmony". The limbs had a single streak of light blue, with the grip painted black.

He held the bow. It was a perfect fit for his hand. It was hand carved for him. It was either this or a sword, but he wasn't sure how effective he would be at close range. He spent the last five years training himself, he was an archer of unparalleled aim.

Underneath the bow was a medium sized quiver. It was metallic blue with a silver edges. He grabbed as many arrows as he could before leaving the island, and he stored them all here. Aside from his bow and quiver, there were also herbs and medicine he grabbed from the island.

Ryusei grabbed some talismen from the trunk. They were little tiny slips of paper wih Chinese symbols. Talismen were conduits for magic, for mundanes who want to use magic but have no affinity for it. These specific talismen were used for perception. He got them from the island, place them on corners of a room. To the user, nothing changes about the room. However to others, the room is perceived to either be smaller or larger. It can also hide things the user wants to hide.

He hung the bow on a homemade stand next to his bed, with his quiver on the wall. His laptop was upgraded for intelligence gathering. His room was rather small, but it was perfect as a hideout. There were multiple dart boards hung on the wall, he could use for target training. The only thing wrong was the size. His room would have to be a temporary before he found some place bigger, for bow practice. For now, he had to rely on his rusty archery skills.

Ryusei unloaded all of his things in his trunk. At the very bottom was an outfit. It was a uniform he had crafted on the island. Originally it was green. Ryusei thought green would be good for camouflage, since they were on an island. However blue was Kaito's favorite color, he switched colors in honor of him.

He told his parents he wanted to sleep in. Once Issei left for his club meeting, Ryusei dawned his outfit. It was a tight blue vest, with streaks and demonic flower patterns in blue. He zipped it up, over a long sleeved black suit. His left arm was revealed, his tattoo visible. It was a matching tattoo like Kaito's. Ryusei's was of a twin dragon coming from his shoulder to his wrist, but his his upper bicep was covered with a short sleeved shirt. His right arm was covered with a tight black track suit. His right arm was a gauntlet with a grappling hook. His lower body was clad in leather, his right thigh was strapped with a knife holster. He wore boots made for freerunning. This was his battle gear, he wore it in honor of his past, and for Kaito.

Ryusei pulled up his hood, covering his head. Once night fell, and the moon rose, Ryusei opened the window and began his crusade.

…

Issei couldn't concentrate on contracts or anything like that now. He was in the Occult Research Clubroom, sitting in silence as Rias went over the daily contract numbers. As usual, Issei had a perfect score of "0". Even Asia was getting more contracts than him.

"Issei? Issei, are you okay?"

He shook his head. "Yeah. I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling too good."

Rias sighed and walked out from her desk, leaning back on it. The clubroom was dimly lit, one single large chandelier that lit the entire room. It was beautiful, in a dark and grim way. There were two couches, both facing each other, and a single coffee table. By the back wall was Rias' large desk, where she and Akeno usually were. Koneko and Kiba were seated on one couch, eating or talking. Issei was next to Asia.

"Issei," Rias said. "I know things have been, rough for you. Your brother coming back from the dead isn't something that happens everyday. If you need some time with him-"

"No, it's okay," Issei smiled. "Ryu needs some time of his own. Adjusting to life will be hard, but I want to be there for him whenever he needs me, but that doesn't mean I can't be with you guys."

Rias smiled. "Good to know. Now, about your contracts…"

Issei smiled awkwardly. He had gotten almost no contracts this whole week. Since he rescued Asia from Raynare, things have been calm. And then Ryusei comes home. Honestly he didn't even want to do any contracts.

The doors opened, and Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra walked through. Kuoh Academy's Student Body President and Vice President, also known as the the heir to the Sitri family and her queen. Sona was a girl with short, bobcut hair and red framed glasses. She was usually scary looking, but this was even more intense.

"We have a problem, Rias." Sona said.

Rias narrowed her eyes. "What? What problem?"

"Tsubaki?" The Vice President was a taller girl with matching glasses and long black hair. She walked forward and extended her hand. A blue orb shinned, and holographic images appeared. It was a man in his late thirties, short gray hair and golden eyes. He was dressed in a business suit, gray and white. "This, is Amadeus Griffin. He is a vampire, an ally of the Kuoh Vampire Clan's head. Twenty minutes ago, he was attacked."

"Someone attacked an ally of the Kuoh Vampire Clan's head?" Rias raised an eyebrow.

"Who would be dumb enough to do that?" Akeno asked.

"Devils are already on the scene, working with the Clan's members." Sona explained. "According to Amadeus, it was a man dressed in black, with a bow and arrow. His head was covered with a hood, but he said one thing that caught our attention."

"Which is?" Rias asked.

"The man had a tattoo, on his left arm." Sona explained. "Twin dragons, coming from his shoulder to his wrist. Amadeus was very clear on that point. Vampires have keen senses. It's amazing that he doesn't remember anything about the attacker."

Rias crossed her arms. "Do you want us to go to the scene?"

"That won't be needed," Sona shook her head. "I'll go to the scene with my peerage. We'll report back on everything we find, but I just wanted to warn you. Amadeus is also a major figure in the mundane political world. He is on top of Kuoh's real estate agency. Him being attacked, it'll attract attention from the mundane police as well. Be on the look out."

Sona and Tsubaki quickly left. Issei looked to Rias, she was focused and intense. "Buchou, is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Rias finally said. "Today's meeting will be dismissed today. Go home, rest. We'll come back tomorrow."

Issei picked up his bag and went home with Asia. She was quiet, but he could tell she wanted to ask him questions. They walked off campus, and took the faster route home. They crossed a bridge, the bridge where Issei first met Yuuma, or Raynare.

"Issei-San, are you sure you're all right?" Asia asked.

Issei stopped on the bridge, and looked out into the oncoming traffic. The freeway below, going north would take you straight into Tokyo. The sun was gone now, the moon high in the sky. "It's about Ryu."

"Your brother?" She asked.

He nodded. "I can't help but feel like he's hiding something. I know it's been a rough couple of years, but he has to know it was hard for us to. Someone my family and I loved, just gone. He has to know that he wasn't the only one in hell."

"Well, to be fair Issei-San." Asia smiled. "You _are_ a devil."

Issei snickered. "Yeah, I guess you're right about that. I should tell him, but I don't know how? How do you bring it up?"

"You'll be okay, Issei-San." Asia smiled. "Let's go home. I can make you some snacks as you and your brother have a talk. I promise, everything will be okay."

Issei sighed, and smiled. "Yeah, I hope so."

 **Author's Note - I decided to model Ryusei after Hanzo, from Overwatch. I was originally going to go with the full on Green Arrow thing, but decided to model him after Hanzo. His outfit will change over time as well, and his bow too. I'm sorry if the pacing is a bit slow, but I'm trying to set the mood for the rest of the story. I'm also working on an actual story, so let me know if you have any suggestions plotwise. Thanks for reading everyone :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Doho - Thank you so much :)**

 **R3hmix - Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it :)**

 **Guest - I'm sorry about my updating schedule, but school has been a pain. I'll try my best but I can't promise I can update as frequently as I did with The Assassin in Black.**

3

Issei and Asia came home to see Ryusei watching T.V in the living room, eating popcorn. He had his legs kicked up on the coffee table, his hair clipped back to not get in his face. He wore a loose fitted white shirt with a pair of shorts and fuzzy socks. Incredible, Issei thought. He's been home for two days and it's like he never left.

"Oh, welcome home you two." Ryusei smiled. "Say, have you guys seen these Marvel movies? I haven't read any of the comics, but these are amazing."

Issei felt like an idiot for worrying about him. Whether he was on an island or not, Ryusei was still the same idiotic brother from five years ago.

Asia took off her shoes and walked in. "Ryusei-Kun, I'll make some tea for us."

"Thanks Asia-Chan, you're the best." Ryusei smiled as she quickly went into the kitchen. Ryusei turned his attention to the T.V as Issei walked in and sat down on the adjacent couch. "Did you hear what happened? About that guy who got attacked?"

So it's already on the news. Amadeus Griffin. Issei knew that he was a big real estate tycoon, but he had no idea that he was associated with the supernatural, or that he was a vampire. Amadeus was a bad man, Issei knew that much. For the last couple of years, he's been extorting families who can't afford rent, kicking them out of their homes and using their houses as marketing for real estate. Tearing them down and making them a lot more expensive then they should be. Poverty and homelessness has skyrocketed since then, things in Kuoh have really changed since Ryusei has been gone.

"Yeah," Issei sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Did you hear who attacked him? Some guy in a hood, with a bow and arrow. Can you believe that?"

"Crazy nutjobs." Ryusei sighed. "A lot's changed in five years. How did I only just know find out what an iPhone is? They're like mini computers that can talk to you!"

Issei smiled. "Yeah. Hey, you're still going to go to school right? Mom and dad would love it if you attend Kuoh Academy with me."

"Kuoh Academy," Ryusei echoed. "The former all girl's school, turned co-ed. My God you must love it there. How is that you still don't have a girlfriend?" Ryusei laughed.

Issei blushed. "Shut up. I had a lot to deal with. You were gone, mom and dad barely talked to each other anymore. I felt like everything in my life was falling apart."

Ryusei had a look in his eyes. Issei wanted to say sadness, but it was more like regret. "Hey, brother. Why haven't you asked me about what happened? What happened to me on that island?" Issei widened his eyes. "Mom and dad have been asking me constantly, saying that I need to talk about it with someone. They even want me to go talk to a therapist. So why haven't you asked me yet?"

"Because," Issei grinned. "I know that you'll talk to me, whenever it is you're ready."

…

 **Lian-Yu, Five Years Ago**

" _What the hell shot at us?" Naomi asked, frantically and panicking._

 _Krissy's embrace tightened. Ryusei could hardly breathe, but he knew she was scared so he didn't mind. He watched, as Lyon bit the collar of his shirt while Kaito broke off the end of the arrow. "This is gonna hurt."_

" _Do it!" Lyon shouted._

 _Kaito gritted his teeth, and pulled the arrow out through the back of Lyon's shoulder. Naomi screamed, but Kaito quickly placed his hand over her mouth and calmed her down._

" _All right, listen up." He said. "Whatever-whoever just shot at us, is probably still out there. They're probably going to come back, so we need to be very quiet." His tone was quiet and gentle. "Krissy, pack up whatever food rations we have, nothing too heavy. Ryusei, go help her. Naomi, tend to Lyon. Tear a piece of her shirt off and put pressure from the back, I'll stitch him up later. I'm going to get Jin-"_

" _He's gone!" Krissy pointed._

 _The spot where Hasegawa Jin was sleeping just minutes before, was empty. "T-They took him!" Naomi panicked, but Kaito was quick to calm her down._

" _Stop it." He said in a stern voice. "We cannot lose our heads. If they took Jin, that means they're nearby. We have to leave, before more of them come back. Hurry. Krissy, Ryusei, go. Naomi, pressure."_

" _Who made you the boss?" Lyon asked, clenching at his shoulder._

" _Well do you want to save our lives? Y'know, after getting shot in the shoulder?"_

 _Lyon fell silent. "Exactly. Now let's go."_

 _No one else argued with Kaito, who was the clear cut leader. He was calm and strategic, even in a situation like this he was still thinking about their next move. How were they going to survive? What was needed for them to live? Ryusei admired him, because he would never be able to do that._

" _Ryu, help me carry this." Krissy said._

 _Krissy had cut off the lower portion of her shirt to use as a bandage for Lyon. She tied the remainder of her shirt into a crop top. They used whatever clothing laying on the beach to create a sheet, which they used to carry some cans of food. Ryusei did some quick math in his head. There couldn't have been more than a dozen old cans of food from the lifeboat that Kaito and the others got on, there was no way it was going to feed five people._

 _As Krissy and Ryusei carried the bag, Kaito and Naomi got Lyon to his feet. "Everybody ready? Were going to go into the forest, make our way to higher ground. It'll be dark, filled with trees. Ryu, hold on to Krissy so you don't get lost. Try to stick together."_

 _Everyone nodded, as they entered the forest. The first thing that came to Ryusei's mind, the sound. It was quiet, deadly quiet. He remembered reading history books about Indian tribes who would stalk their prey for hours, even days, isolating them in a closed off area. In the silence of the night, they strike and go in for the kill. If there was ever a time for him to be wrong, now would be it._

" _Krissy, are you guys okay?" Kaito asked._

" _We're right behind you." She said._

 _Ryusei wasn't even carrying the sheet anymore, it was all Krissy. Her blonde hair was tied into a bun. She was determined, yet Ryusei could see the terror in his eyes. Ryusei reached for her hand, instinctively, and tightened his grip._

" _It'll be okay, Ryu." Krissy shot him a gentle smile. "We're going to be okay."_

" _How do you know?" He asked. "Why do you care about me so much? You barely know me."_

 _Ryusei wished he could take back what he said. There was a flash of pain on Krissy's face, but it quickly subsided. She took in a deep breath. "I had a brother once, just like you. He was small, and adorable like you. I loved him, and I knew he loved me. We spent everyday, playing together. I'd even read him to sleep. But then some stuff happened with my parents. I was careless and took my eyes off of him for a second, and he wandered into the street. The driver said he didn't even see him…"_

 _He had no idea. Then, it hit him. Everyone on this island, the five of them had their own stories. Ryusei had just assumed they had all just gone on a cruise, but they were all there for different reasons. He was careless, and insensitive._

 _He let go of Krissy's hand and jogged to her other side. He reached for the bag and began to carry it with her, as they hurried and joined the three up ahead._

…

Amadeus Griffin was one of the many names that was in the book. For his first outing, Ryusei had to say he did fairly well. It had been awhile since he shot an arrow, but he still had the instinct and knack for it.

Griffin wasn't the real target. The Head of the Kuoh Vampire Clan is a powerful. Gato Yumiya is one of the oldest vampires out there. He's been building his empire for centuries. If Ryusei wanted to take him down, he'd have to start by cutting off Gato's legs. Going after the small fry in order to draw out the big fish, that was all he could do now.

Going after Griffin accomplished three things, Ryusei thought as he sat back on his chair and stretched, after doing some further research on Gato. Firstly, it crippled, although slightly, Gato's power and control in Kuoh. By taking down Griffin, not exactly killing him, Ryusei was able to at least tip the scale in his favor. Secondly, he was able to at least return the homes of those Griffin extorted, back to them. Families who were ravaged by poverty and over taxation. And thirdly, the arrival of a new player. By now, the supernatural factions in Kuoh have been informed of _The Hood's_ arrival. The more he could make an uproar, the better.

Ryusei had began a crusade against injustice in this city, but it was only a matter of time before things went haywire. A boy returns from being lost at sea, and at the same time a vigilante appears. Someone, eventually, was bound to make a connection. He's been going at this alone, but he needed to let _someone_ in.

Ryusei picked up a pen, and tossed it up in the air. He put in arrow in Griffin, though it didn't kill him. He would eventually, after being ashamed, report it to Gato. There will be a manhunt out for The Hood, things were about to get crazy.

He caught the pen and immediately shot it at the dartboard. Without looking to see where it landed, because his aim was true, Ryusei leaned back on the chair. Sitting around wasn't going to do him any good.

He got up and stretched his arms and legs. Asia's tea and cookies were amazing, but he was still a bit hungry. She and Issei must be tired, and his parents had given him some money. Going out to get something to eat may not be such a bad idea.

After getting dressed in some casual clothes, and hiding a knife in the sleeve of his sweater, Ryusei left the house and ventured outside. The night was quiet, no surprise since they lived in a nice neighborhood, though if he walked down far enough he'd hear people partying and having a good time.

He began to walk towards a McDonald's down the street, and began to think about Issei. Even though _Ryusei_ was the one who came back from a deserted island with secrets to tell, it was more like Issei who had a secret he was telling. Ryusei couldn't tell what, but there was something off about him. His smell, it's changed since five years ago. He didn't smell…human.

"You know, you really suck tailing people." Ryusei sighed. He shoved his hands in his black jogger pockets, as the wind picked up.

"Ehhh? So you sensed me after all. And here I thought I could at least tail you to McDonald's. I'm getting hungry y'know?"

A gust of wind formed behind him. Ryusei glanced back, to see a man manifesting from the furious winds. He seemed to be in his early twenties, with medium blonde hair and emerald green eyes. He was rather good looking, though Ryusei knew instinctively he was one of the most lazy people in the world. The boy yawned and covered his mouth. He wore a green fleece jacket with a black shirt and trousers.

"Who are you?" Ryusei asked.

"I don't know if I should tell you," He said. "I might get an arrow to the heart, like Amadeus Griffin."

Ryusei's lips curved into a smile. "I hope you enjoyed the show. I wanted to send a gift to Gato Yumiya."

"Picking a fight with the Head of the Kuoh Vampire Clan, that takes balls." The boy said. "Hey, can we go to McDonald's now?" He rubbed his stomach as it growled. "I wasn't kidding when I said I was getting hungry."

Ryusei sighed. Arriving at McDonald's the boy ordered food fit for a king. A couple dozen burgers, a dozen so large fries, and one milkshake. All Ryusei had was three Big Macs and a large drink.

"So," Ryusei said. "Who are you? Seeing as you know who I am, it would only be fair to tell me yours."

"Man I love McDonald's." The boy smiled with warmth. "Delicious cuisine is one thing, but nothing beats McDonald's."

"Are you even listening to me?" Ryusei was getting a bit annoyed.

"Oh right," The boy shoved an entire Big Mac in his mouth and finished it instantly. "Name's Dulio. Dulio Gesualdo."

 _Duilio Gesualdo_. Ryusei made a mental note of his name. This boy wasn't normal, he definitely wasn't human if he could eat this much. "So, who are you anyways?"

"Exorcist." Was all he said, before chowing down on more food.

"What the hell is an Exorcist doing in Kuoh?" Ryusei asked.

"Well, I say Exorcist, but that was my old job." Dulio said. "I'm actually an Angel."

Ryusei was on his guard now. Angels. He had dealings with Angels before, Fallen Angels. Dulio seemed like a nice person, but after everything that Ryusei has witnessed and experienced, trust issues were the least of his problems.

"Don't get all hostile now," Dulio said, placing his elbows on the table and smirking. "If I had wanted to kill you, I would've done it by now. I'm actually just very curious."

"Of me?"

"Of why you do what you do." Dulio said. "You were on an island, for five years. That island has wardings that blocked even the Angels in Heaven from seeing what was happening. Though we head prayers. We heard prayers from one of you, Naomi, was it? It was hard, hearing someone who needed our help and not being able to do a damn thing."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I _am_ interested and curious of you." Dulio said. "You've been through Hell, literally, and yet instead of breaking, you just reforged yourself. I know, I know what happened to Imari Kaito. That should have broke you, and yet here you are. Playing vigilante in a city that is beyond help. The Underground city of Kuoh is dangerous, not even the House of Gremory can do anything about it. And you think you can?"

"Watch me," Ryusei said with a glare. "And you're right. What happened to Kaito, it _did_ break me. Hyoudou Ryusei died on that island."

"And what are you here?" Dulio asked. "Who am I staring at now?"

"I don't know," Ryusei said, with all honesty. "I thought that if I could come home, things would be the same. That I would be the same person as the one who left, but I'm not."

Dulio studied his face, until he sighed. A smile played on his lips. "Well, whatever the case, it might not be so bad, having a vigilante in Kuoh."

"You said it was beyond help."

"But that doesn't mean it's not worth helping." Dulio said to Ryusei's shock. "I know what it feels like, to go through hell. I commend you, Hyoudou Ryusei. Not many people can come out of Hell sane, and almost none can come out with such determination as you have. If it means anything, you have my respect."

"Who are you?" Ryusei asked.

"My name is Dulio Gesualdo. I am an Angel of the Lord, Joker of Lord Micheal. Congratulations, Hyoudou Ryusei, for crawling out of perdition."

Ryusei couldn't get a chance to question Dulio any further. He heard the sound of wings flapping, and Dulio suddenly disappeared. Ryusei didn't mind him leaving unexpectedly, but the least he could have done was pay for the food. "Frickin Angels." Ryusei cursed.

…

After that little talk with Dulio, Ryusei returned home. If that conversation did anything, it made Ryusei realize that he had already been on the Angel radar since he returned from Lian-Yu. Which means that either the Angels have been watching him, or it's only been Dulio who was following him.

Next up on the list tonight, was Vincent Greta. Greta is a drug dealer who deals demon blood, street name Juice. Greta is high on the chain of command, but Ryusei was able to track down their shipping location. It was an abandoned warehouse by the airport in Kuoh, they were shipping things into Kuoh via air travel.

Ryusei was already dressed for the occasion. He was already in gear as he pulled his hood over his head. He made sure Issei and Asia were asleep before opening the window the crawling up to the roof. He looked out into the night sky. There was something about the night that both calmed and pleased him, but also made him alert and on guard.

The blue of his outfit contrasted well with the night sky. His quiver was full and his bow on his back. Ryusei pulled out a talisman and set it on the ground, before clapping his hands and pressing them to the talisman. Blue electricity covered him as he portaled to the location of the shipping manufacturer. Portaling required a clear mind and the ability to focus. You have to be able to visualize where you want to go and focus on it. One misstep and you could Portal yourself to a different country.

The warehouse was the largest in the an entire area filled with abandoned warehouses. It was worn down and looked to be falling apart, yet Ryusei could hear machinery inside. He pointed his grappling hook and shot it up at the roof, as it retracted, Ryusei climbed up. He pulled out his bow and made his way to the open ceiling window.

It was dark inside, at least in the crawl space and catwalk where he landed. Ryusei was surprised there weren't any snipers on the catwalks, it seemed like a stupid thing to do.

Looking down below, Ryusei spotted Greta, counting money and talking to his men. Other low level dealers were packing crates full of the drug into trucks, ready to ship out to other dealers. Greta was definitely the head of this. He was a middle ages man with a bald head, wearing a tailored white suit and counted money by the hundreds. Ryusei was going off task. Greta had connections to the Alpha of the Kuoh Pack, but not with Gato or the fangs. Going after him would be a waste of time, but a lot of people would die if those drugs get delivered into the city.

Ryusei pulled an arrow from his quiver, knocked it, and aimed at Greta. No wind resistance, perfect angle, this was a kill shot. Afterwards, taking out the others wasn't as important as blowing up the drugs. Demon blood can corrupt people, make them act like…well, demons.

He released the arrow, and it went straight down and landed at Greta, but something was wrong. The arrow passed right through Greta, like he was…an illusion. Why were there no snipers posted on the catwalks? Because this was a set up. He walked right into a trap!

His entry way closed, and the other doors shut. The illusions vanished, and the lights went out. Great, just like the island, Ryusei thought.

"All right vigilante!" That voice, it was feminine and sounded familiar. "We know you're here. There's no way out for you. Come on out."

Damn it. They even have wardings to prevent the use of talisman or magic. And since he was in pitch darkness, Ryusei couldn't see how many of them there were. He could be going up against an army for all he knew. But there was one up side to this, they were in pitch darkness. Finally, Silent Hunting.

Ryusei dropped down from the catwalk and on the ground. He lowered his breathing to the point where he couldn't hear himself breath. _Assassin's Rule #1: Silence. Dissolve in the darkness and erase your breath. Wait for an opening to attack your target._ Silent Hunting was a skill he picked up on the island, but he's never used to attack people, just animals. But the same principles applied. Erase your breath and detect sound.

He heard a sword swing from his left side and dodged accordingly, pulling an arrow and shooting it in the direction of the swing. It hit someone…no, it was blocked by someone. Ryusei heard it snap.

Another sword swing, but this time Ryusei grabbed the wrist of the wielder and knocked him down, pointing the sword at his throat. "I got one of yours. Kill me, and I slit his throat." His voice altered.

It was quiet. The lights suddenly flickered on, and Ryusei opened his eyes. He had them closed the entire time, not trusting his eyes but instead his ears and nose. Standing by the large door were a variety of people. A girl with long red hair, with a girl with black hair. Behind them were…Asia? And Issei?

 _What the hell is going on?_ He thought to himself.

"Put, the sword down. We don't want to hurt you." Rias Gremory, the girl with long red hair strolled forward. "Please…"

Ryusei had the sword pointed at a boy with pale blonde hair. What was his name? Kiba Yuuto?

"My name is Rias Gremory, daughter and heir to the Gremory Family, but I'm sure you know that. Seeing as you've been hunting supernatural figures, you must know who I am."

 _I actually had no idea who she was. Arrogant much?_ Ryusei thought, as he released Kiba from his grip and dropped the sword. Ryusei looked to Issei, what the hell was he doing here?

"We are here on behalf of the Devil Faction," Rias said. "We'd like you to come in for questioning. Do you understand?"

Suddenly, a figure from behind him ripped down his hood, revealing his face. But just as quickly, Ryusei dropped a smoke bomb and blinded everyone. Ryusei shot an explosive arrow at the door behind Issei, and raced towards him as it exploded the door open. Ryusei slipped by Issei before he could notice him.

"Split up! We can't let him get away!" Rias ordered.

Ryusei ran into cargo crate junkyard. Following him were Issei and Asia, who was quickly catching up with him. It all made sense now. What Ryusei was sensing, how Issei didn't feel human, it was because he wasn't human. He became a Devil. Things sure have changed in five years.

Ryusei turned a corner, but was met by Asia. She had a determined look on her face as she stopped him. "Please stop, we don't want to hurt you."

"There's no where for you to go," Issei said. "Give it up. Who are you?"

Ryusei set his foot down, and stowed away his bow. He was meaning to tell people about his identity anyways, who better than his own brother? His hands relaxed, as Ryusei pulled down his hood, revealing his face to Issei, who stared in horror and shock.

 **Author's Note - So I decided to introduce Dulio, but I have never read the Light Novel of DxD so I'm basing him purely off of what I think he is like. I'm also going to introduce Vali and his team much earlier in this story then compared to the anime or light novel. Sorry for the late update but I haven't had a chance to write this week, school's got me up all night with homework. I'll try to upload as often as I can. Let me know what you guys think of this chapter and your thoughts on Ryusei becoming an angel. Thanks for reading everyone :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**R3hmix - LOL sorry, I love to leave it out on clifhangers every once in awhile. Let's just say that Issei and Asia aren't too trusting of Rias and the devils anymore after this chapter.**

 **Guest - Thanks, I hope you keep reading and giving me feedback :)**

 **Ghost - Yeah I'm definitely not going to make him an ordinary angel. His relationship with Dulio will be like a mentor-pupil type of thing. I'll definitely take your idea and write it in, thanks for helping me :)**

4

Issei's heart dropped as the hooded figure removed it's hood, and turned around. Ryusei had never been one for violence. When they were little and Issei would get into fights with other kids who bullied his little brother and Irina, despite the bullying being directed at him, Ryusei would always be the one to break up the fight. He was the guardian angel that Issei always relied on to pull him back from whatever evil he was about to do, and yet here he was. After five years in Hell, here stood the little brother that Issei doesn't recognize anymore.

"It's _you?"_ Issei asked. It was all fitting together now. His sudden return from sea, and at the same time the arrival of this vigilante. Issei wanted to slap himself for not figuring it out sooner. "Why? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't _you_ tell me _you_ were a devil?" Ryusei asked, but there was no malice or contempt to his voice. If anything, there was sadness and regret in his eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry, brother, but the Ryusei you knew died on that island. I am all that's left of him, and I can hardly say we're the same."

"Ryu," Issei took a step forward, hoping to calm him down. Rias and the others had found them. Issei was back home, sleeping soft and soundly when Rias and Akeno appeared in his house. They'd gotten intelligence from Sona that there was a large shipment from drugs coming in through the Kuoh International Airport. Naturally they put a stop to it, but Rias came up with the idea to set the trap for The Hood…Ryusei. Surprisingly, it worked. Issei flung his arm back and kept Rias and the others at bay. Asia had the same idea. He knew that they were never going to win an all out fight. Devils or not, Ryusei has proven himself to be more than a skilled fighter. After what he did to Amadeus Griffin's security force, and showing his skills in that warehouse, Issei doubted whether or not he could even talk him down, let alone fighting him.

"Whatever you went through, we can help you." Issei said.

"You think _I_ need help?" Ryusei asked. "What do you really know about this city, brother. What lies has she told you?" His eyes focused on Rias. Issei looked back to see his club president expressionless. "What has she told you to keep you from changing things? Has being a devil blinded you?"

" _ME?"_ Issei's temper was about to blow. "Can't you see what you're doing is wrong? You have a sense of justice, you always have. You hated when people with power abuse it. You even hated when we made Irina do the dishes while we played outside because you're just that type of person. _This_ isn't you. You don't kill people-"

"I do now," Ryusei said, shattering what was left of his heart.

"Ryu," Issei pleaded. "Please, don't do this. We don't want to hurt you. We just want to help-talk to you. Whatever happened to you on that island, we can talk. We're brothers, we're family, please. Please let me in."

Ryusei gave Issei an empathetic look. "You're a devil now, so you know of the truth of this world, don't you?"

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"How this world really works."

"Do you mean the faction system? Akeno-San has been tutoring me in it." Issei said.

"No," Ryusei said. "Did you know that this city is only so big, only so massive and wealthy because it's rich and powerful have been extorting the poor and the weak? Do you know of the families who have been torn apart and ripped from their homes, because these people, people like Griffin and Greta and Gato…they build themselves up by trampling down those beneath them. Has _she_ told you that this has been happening for decades? And that her family, the family that owns this entire city and is one of the heads of it, has done nothing to help?"

Issei looked back to Rias, confused of what to think. Could he really be telling the truth? Or was he just making things up? But why would he lie? Ryusei wouldn't lie, not to him. "Is it true, Rias? Is he telling the truth?"

Rias was silent. It was Ryusei who spoke. "What I'm doing, it's not justice or villainy. Call me a vigilante or call me a hero, I do not care. But I will _not_ sit idly by and let these innocent families be torn apart. I won't let it happen to any other family. Not ever again."

"Is that why you're doing this?" Issei asked. "You blame yourself for what happened? Ryu, getting stranded on an that island wasn't your fau-"

"I'm not doing this because of me, or because of you," Ryusei said, pulling his hood over his head. "I'm doing this, to keep a promise to a friend."

Before Issei could react, a smoke bomb exploded underneath Ryusei's feet. Issei ran towards it and found Asia on the other side, confused and dazed. "Asia, are you okay?" Issei helped her stand.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine," She smiled. "But Ryusei-Kun."

Issei looked back. Where Ryusei was standing…he was gone. All that remained was a descending feather. Issei reached out and grabbed it. It was a feather of a bird. It was blue, with the ends black that blended in with the blue of the middle, and then faded into white. Issei knew what it was…a farewell present.

…

 **Lian-Yu, Five Years Ago**

" _Get down!" Kaito whispered, as everyone dropped down._

 _Ryusei crawled ahead and stooped low, next to Lyon who was grunting and trying not to groan in pain. Everyone was hiding, just beneath the bushes. Kaito pulled apart a bush and looked ahead. "They're here, they found us."_

" _What do we do?" Lyon asked._

" _We don't have a choice, we have to leave Lyon." Naomi said._

" _What!" Krissy was outraged, but Ryusei pulled her close to him and shook his head._

" _Don't tell me we're actually going to take him with us? Survival of the fittest guys. He's dead weight. If we don't leave him, we'll-"_

" _Naomi," Kaito's voice was stern and commanding. "I don't care if we all get captured, we are NOT leaving anyone behind. No arguments."_

 _Naomi whimpered and fell silent. "But what do we do?" Ryusei asked. "If we don't move they'll-"_

" _Get away!" Lyon shoved Kaito and Ryusei aside, as a rope lashed itself around his neck. How did they find them? That's impossible!_

 _Kaito and Ryusei grabbed onto Lyon's feet and pulled him back, but the force on the other side was greater. Before Ryusei could fall forward, Kaito pulled him back. "Get up, we have to leave. Now!"_

 _Everyone got up and ran back towards the beach. Naomi panicked and gained speed, leaving the rest of them behind. "Naomi, no!" Kaito was too late as something dropped from the trees and swooped her into the dark, mysterious crevices of the forest. "Damn it!"_

 _Kaito grabbed Krissy's and Ryusei's hands and they all ran forward. Ryusei wasn't physically fit enough to keep up with the two of them, when he finally tripped on a tree trunk and scrapped his knee. "Ryu! NO!"_

 _He felt something loop around his ankle. Oh God, he thought. Kaito grabbed his hand. "You are not going anywhere!" He set his feet and pulled. Krissy helped, but it was no use. The force on the other side was stronger, and they were about to get pulled in with them. "No, you guys have to go." Ryusei said._

" _What? We are NOT leaving you!" Krissy muttered and pulled harder._

" _It's no use!" Ryusei said. "You're either going to dislocate my shoulder or break my ankle, either way I'll only hold you back. You guys need to-"_

" _WE ARE NOT LEAVING YOU DAMN IT!" Kaito shouted._

 _Suddenly, from the trees, a knife was thrown from ahead of them and snapped whatever it was that was bound around Ryusei's ankle. Frantically, Ryusei got to his feet."What was that?" Krissy asked._

" _I don't know, but we have to-" But the same rope wrapped itself around Krissy's legs. Bounding them together, she fell to her side and began to get dragged off into the darkness._

" _NO!" Kaito tried to go after her, but it was too late. Before either of them knew it, she was already drawn into the darkness and gone. "No, why is this happening? WHY!"_

 _As Kaito wept, Ryusei tried his best to not panic. The worse possible thing to do now is lose his focus. They were going to die unless he thought of something. Suddenly, from the bushes, he heard ruffling. Coming from behind one of the trees, a man walked forward. It was Jin. Hasegawa Jin. He was still injured, but managed to get on his feet and held a knife in his hands. Not saying a word, the man gestured for them to come towards his way._

" _K-Kaito, look." He pointed to Jin._

 _Kaito finally looked. "He's alive?"_

" _I guess so," Ryusei said._

" _Then, then that would mean that the others are okay too, doesn't it?" Kaito asked, holding on to whatever last glimmer of hope was left in him. The boy was devastated from what just happened, and so was Ryusei. His black hair was messy and his eyes full of terror and fear._

 _Ryusei had to be strong. He grabbed Kaito's hands and clapped them together. "You need to calm down, Kaito. I know, I'm terrified too, but losing our heads won't do us anything other than get us killed. Please, you need to get it together."_

 _Kaito stared at Ryusei, before taking a breath and nodding. He got up and holding Ryusei's hand, ran towards Jin as the three of them dissolved into the darkness of the forest._

…

Dulio Gesualdo sat on the ledge of a nearby building, watching as the events at the warehouse unfold. Naturally, he had known about the fake drug bust. Rias Gremory always fascinated him. She had the mind of a general, yet looks that could possibly rival Lady Gabriel…or was he going a bit too far? Either way, she was someone to be feared. It was natural that Hyoudou Ryusei walked right into her trap. With the Priestess of Thunder at her disposal, as well as her mastery of magic, illusions were nothing.

What truly surprised him was how Ryusei reacted to the trap. With all exits closed off from him, and enclosed in darkness, his determination never wavered. He handled the situation with precision and grace. _Silent Hunting_. The art of killing using only sound. Dulio didn't know that any mortal could perform it. Only a handful of Angels could perform it, at least to Dulio's knowledge. How and where did he learn it, Dulio wondered.

As the moon shined bright in the sky, Dulio stretched his arms, finishing a second bag of potato chips. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. His green eyes full of excitement. Lian-Yu, purgatory. Dulio commended Ryusei for coming out of there sane and full of determination, but it was so much more than that. In Heaven, he was one of the few people who knew what really happened on that island. For centuries, the island had been warded against all incursions, effectively being a prison for criminals that Heaven disposed of. No one, especially not a child, could go through that Hell hole and come out alive, let alone sane. Most of what occurred on the island was a blur, even Dulio could not see what had happened. And neither Lord Micheal or Lady Gabriel could.

"So, what do you think?" Dulio asked.

As per usual, the sound of flapping wings signaled the arrival of another angel. Standing beside him was none other than Griselda Quarta. She was Lady Gabriel's Queen, an extremely powerful exorcist. In fact, many rank her the strongest female exorcist, with Dulio himself being the male counterpart. For some reason, Griselda thinks she's his guardian, or his master, or something like that. Personally, he found it all to be a drag. However, despite her sometimes more demonic nature than the devils themselves, she is extremely beautiful. Not that Dulio didn't care, he just didn't want to be with someone who ordered him around every two seconds. He'd really rather watch things unfold from afar, as he was doing now.

"He's wild," Griselda crossed her arms. "He reminds me a bit of you."

"What? He's nothing like me." Dulio took offense to that statement. "I would never run around with a bow and arrow, I'd rather use a gun, way more effective."

"I don't think that's what I meant," Griselda sighed. "For Pete's sake, I take my eyes off of you for one second and you run off here. Why did you even call me here anyways?"

"I asked you already," Dulio said. "What do you think of him?"

"Well, I can't really say he doesn't have potential now can I?" She asked. "His fighting form and archery skills are commendable, but there is something in him, a darkness that I have never seen before."

"You too, huh?" Truth be told, Dulio had hoped he was mistaken. That darkness inside of him, it must have been from the island. Whatever it is that is within him, Dulio could tell it was holding him back.

"Have you reported him to Lord Micheal?" Griselda asked.

"No, I want to keep watching him for the time being." Dulio smirked. "I assume I can count on your silence?"

Griselda sighed. "Why must you include me in your plans? You know I hate it."

"Oh please," Dulio laughed. "If it was for Xenovia-Chan, I'm sure you'd jump off a bridge and into a volcano for her."

Griselda blushed. "S-Shut up! Whatever, I'm going home then!" She quickly left with the sound of flapping wings.

Dulio opened another bag, as he watched the rest of the show unfold.

…

Issei and Asia went home soon afterwards. Still in awe, Issei didn't know what to say. He didn't speak as the two of them walked home in silent. Asia was clearly confused about the whole thing, but she respected his wishes and didn't pry. He appreciated the gesture and loved her for it. He honestly didn't know how to respond to this. His parents were going to be out for a few more weeks, on Ryusei's suggestion to go have some vacation time. What was going to happen now?

Walking inside, Issei just wanted to jump in bed and sleep, hopefully waking up and finding all of this to be a bad dream. Unfortunately, life had a habit of messing up every single thing he does. Walking inside, he found Ryusei sitting on the couch, alone with the lights turned off and a single torch on the coffee table.

"Ryu…" Issei said. He had thought his little brother would run away. A part of him wanted to run over and hug him, but the rest of him knew better. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry," He said. "I should have told you. I just…I didn't know how to tell you that the brother you cared so much for, the brother you loved, is gone."

"He's not gone…" Issei said. "He's sitting right there, in front of me."

"No, he isn't." Ryusei looked to him. He was crying. Tears falling from his eyes, Ryusei tried his best to remain calm. "I couldn't tell you what happened on the island, because I was afraid of what you might say. The things I saw, the things I did, I don't know if I will be able to control myself if I open those flood gates again."

"Ryu-"

"Ryusei-Kun." Asia, to Issei's surprise, took the initiative. She walked forward, taking off her shoes and walking over to Ryusei. Before he could react, she pulled him to her chest for an embrace. "I may be out of place here, but I can feel the love and the bond between you two. It hurts me to see this…this fight between you two."

"Asia-Chan, it's not really a-"

"Please," Asia raised her voice. "I know what it feels like. I know how it feels to feel unwanted, to feel like your whole world is crumbling around you, to feel like the world is practically screaming at you that your existence is unnecessary. I know, but you can't let that control you. You can't let that fear hold you down."

Asia was speaking from the heart, Issei could feel it. He had almost forgotten her past. The sweet and angelic girl had a past that would've been traumatizing to anyone else, but not her. She was strong, Asia had more determination and willpower than anyone Issei has ever known.

"But…" Ryusei began, but Asia just cuffed her hands around his cheek and rubbed his head gently.

"No buts," She said. "Unlike me, when I was feeling like this, you have a family. You have a brother, dying to help you, a mother and father who just got you back from five years of thinking their son was dead. Please, cast away your fear. Whatever it is that you have been through, no matter what you had to do or what it was you've seen, know that you will always be them same person in Issei-San's eyes."

Issei took off his shoes and walked to Ryusei. "It's okay, little brother." Issei hugged him. "Whatever it is, you can tell us."

Ryusei looked at him, until he nodded and stood up. Ryusei removed his shirt. Usually, Asia would've been embarrassed or at least sneaking a peek, but she immediately looked away. His body, was covered in scars. Slash marks on his abs and chest, arms and neck. Bruising around his ribs and forearm, gunshot wounds around his chest. There were also burn marks on his shoulder blades and upper bicep.

"T-They said that you're body was covered in scars, but I…" Issei felt sick. "What happened to you, Ryusei? Please, tell me."

Ryusei took in a deep breath, and had a look of disgust in his eyes. "The ship malfunctioned, engine failure, when it exploded and broke apart. Luckily, people got into lifeboats and were able to escape, but the following explosion killed off almost everybody. The blast blew me overboard, and I drifted along in the ocean, starving and hungry, until I washed up on the island…on Lian-Yu. There was a boy, a boy your age, who found me and brought me to shore. He saved my life and the lives of five others, but because of me, they died. We weren't alone on the island. We were hunted like animals, until I was caught. This," He gestured to his body. "was for them to find out where they were. Hour after hour, day after day, the pain was so overwhelming…I stopped feeling it altogether."

Asia looked terrified and covered her mouth. Issei just stood in horror. "I told you that Hyoudou Ryusei, died on that island. And I meant it. The boy who was shipwrecked, the baby brother you knew, is gone. Standing in his place is a monster, born from his hatred and fear. I don't know what I am, but I can't call myself Hyoudou Ryusei, not after everything that I did."

Asia stepped forward and took his hand. She smiled, with tears filling her green eyes. "I told you, we weren't going to judge you."

Issei ruffled his hair. "Don't ever think that we'll think of you any differently. You're still the same idiotic brother from five years ago, only difference is that you've been working out."

Suddenly, interrupting their moment, magic circles opened up in the living room. In seconds, the room was filled with devils. Rias Gremory and her queen, Himejima Akeno, Sona Sitri and her queen, Shinra Tsubaki, as well as both of their respective peerages. With them, was a man in his early twenties with long crimson hair, darker than Rias', with eyes that shined like sparkling emeralds. He wore traditional armor, with a chest plate that spiked up at the shoulders.

"Hyoudou Ryusei," the man said. "you're going to need to come with us."

"What? You can't do this!" Issei protested and stood in front of his brother and Asia. "Rias, don't-"

"Step aside, Issei," Rias said in a stern voice. "don't make us hurt you too."

"You are NOT taking my brother." Issei growled. His left arm began to ache. His Sacred Gear was about to manifest, but he simmered down when Ryusei placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay," Ryusei said. "I knew this would happen eventually."

"Ryu, please…" Issei pleaded.

Ryusei walked forward, past Issei and Asia, and held out his arms. The man with red hair cuffed his wrist, handcuffs made from black flame. "Hell-Fire," The man said. "as long as you don't try to escape, the flames won't burn. But if you try anything-"

"I have no intention of escaping." Ryusei glared at the man. "As long as Issei and Asia are not to blame for my mistakes, you can do whatever you want with me."

The man nodded. A magic circle opened up beneath their feet, and swallowed them whole. Issei watched, helpless and terrified, as his brother was taken from him…again. Sona and her peerage left as well, leaving Issei and Asia with the Occult Research Club. Rias stepped forward, sympathy in her eyes. "Issei, I-"

"What are they going to do to him?" Issei asked.

Rias looked hurt, but it soon passed. "They'll take him to the Underworld, for questioning. If needed, they'll use magic to extract whatever they need from him, if he doesn't comply. For your sake, I hope he does."

"How could you let this happen?" Issei balled his fist. "I thought I could trust you, and you serve my brother up to them on a plate."

"Issei, we won't hurt him, but he has knowledge that we need." Akeno said. "There was something on the island he was in, something that could be very dangerous if it ever got into the wrong hands."

"And you think Ryusei knows where it is?" Issei asked.

"That's the problem, Issei," Rias took his hand. "We _don't_ know what he knows, at all. We just want to know he's safe, and not a threat. I give you my word, that we won't hurt him."

Issei pulled his hand away, and stepped back with Asia. "And what if you decide he _is_ a threat?"

Rias sighed and backed away with the rest of the club. A magic circle opened up and began to swallow them, but Rias said one thing before Issei and Asia were left by themselves. "Hope that he isn't."


	5. Chapter 5

**R3hmix - Thanks, and I hope you like this chapter as well!**

 **Ghost - I'm just gonna stick with the flashbacks to Lian-Yu. I can't handle that many flashbacks all at once LMAO. I hope you like his chapter as well, though I kind of rushed through it a bit lol.**

 **Guest - No they're still going to be devils, but Issei's trust and loyalty to the devils will be tested. Ryusei will be the bridge that kind of connects them, so to speak. I didn't want to make them Strays.**

 **Piemaster981 - Dude I was planning to make Issei really badass in this chapter, but decided to save it for the whole Riser battle later on.**

5

For an interrogation room, this place was pretty neat and organized. The walls were wooden, polished and clean. There were no windows, but there was a single dimly lit light bulb hanging by a wire from the low ceiling. There were no windows for a draft to come in, so the fact that the bulb was swaying back and forth was starting to worry Ryusei. He was sitting, handcuffed with Hell-Fire, to to a metal table, polished and clean like the walls. They may have washed the blood away, but they couldn't mask the smell of blood, still clearly lingering on the table. Whatever it is they wanted from the poor sap who sat in this chair before him, they went to some great lengths to get it. Hung on the walls behind him were an assortment of torture tools, clamps and saws, knifes and tweezers. They did nothing to Ryusei to worry him, but they were used to scare and intimidate those who were sitting in this chair. There was also no visible door, so the only way in was through magic, which the red headed man who arrested him came through.

Even though he was about to be tortured, or interrogated for those who didn't want to accept what they were doing, Ryusei felt a sudden burden lifting from his shoulders. After speaking to his brother and Asia, he felt like he could die happy. He wished that Asia had been with him on that island. She was someone who could calm you down and connect you back to who you were. Ryusei could have used that those days he spent on Lian-Yu. But then again, he wouldn't wish what he went through to any living soul.

The red headed man, Sirzechs, arrived through a magic circle, along with a man with short green hair. The two of them looked like K-Pop stars who were rejected by any of the bands. Handsome, early twenties, smooth talker, the only difference is that these two were Ultimate-Class Beings.

"Hello, Ryusei-Kun," Sirzechs smiled. "Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat? Maybe a drink?"

Ryusei sighed. "Clever, offering me food and drinks to establish trust. At least you know the fundamental basics of interrogation. But then again, you guys have a few centuries of time to do so. Let's get on with it, what do you want?"

Sirzechs looked to the green haired man, exchanging looks of worry. Ryusei knew how to torture and interrogate. The were going gentle first, using their words and body gestures. Establishing trust through small talk. If Ryusei didn't comply, they'll go hard ball and start using force, that's when the torture comes into play. If that didn't work, although it usually does, they'll use magic to pry into his head. Even though it's more effective to do so from the beginning, prying into someone's mind could literally break them. They're trying to keep him alive for as long as possible.

"We just want you to tell us," the green haired man manifested a chair from thin air and sat down. "where you got that tattoo."

So that's what they were after. Ryusei mentally prepared himself. "You see the weapon we're looking for is a twin weapon. One cannot be used without the other, and vice versa. That tattoo, is one half of the weapon."

Ryusei maintained eye contact with Sirzechs, not giving the green haired man his attention. "I have nothing to say."

"Who do you think you're talking to kid?" Sirzechs was starting to get annoyed. "That weapon was used to kill thousands during the Great War. This isn't some game."

"Oh, isn't it?" Ryusei asked. "You're trying to get the upper hand by amassing a weapon that you can use to threaten the other Factions. I was given it to keep it away from people like you. People who extort the weak, take away whatever they have, for their own personal gain."

"Don't you compare us to those dirtbags," Sirzechs said. "What we're doing, we do for our people."

"Really? How can I not compare you two when you let those people do as you please?" Ryusei asked. "You're _the_ Devil, and you let those "scumbags" do whatever it is they want."

Sirzechs sighed. Ryusei instinctively knew what was to happen next. Sirzechs extended his hand, and a torture tool from the wall behind Ryusei levitated from the wall and landed in his arms. It was a syringe of yellow liquid. Sirzechs tried to scare Ryusei, by squirting some of the liquid out from the syringe as it dropped to the floor. "I didn't want it to come to this. I am truly sorry, but if you don't comply-"

" _Whatever deity may guide my life. Dear Lord, don't let me die tonight. But if I shall before I wake,"_ Ryusei glared at Sirzechs and gave him a smirk of arrogance. _"I'd accept my fate."_

…

"Issei-San. Issei-San, please say something. Issei-San."

Asia's words were like a distant call through the clouded mist of Issei's thoughts. They were sitting alone in the living room, lights were off and only lit by the candle that Ryusei had ignited earlier. Still dazed and confused from what just happened, Issei tried to collect his thoughts.

"Issei-San, please talk to me." Asia took his hand.

"I finally got him back," His eyes were already starting to water. "After five years, I finally got him back, and now…" He didn't know how to finish the sentence. What was going to happen to his baby brother?

"You can't think like that," Asia's grip on his hands tightened. "Ryusei-Kun is strong, he isn't someone who would die so easily. The fact that he came back from the dead proves that. You mustn't think like that, Issei-San. You need to believe he is going to be okay."

Suddenly, Issei's hand began to throb. It was a pain similar to when he first awoke the Boosted Gear, during his fight with Raynare. The throbbing grew more and more, his Sacred Gear manifested. The red gauntlet of the Boosted Gear overtook his whole left forearm. The world stopped, Asia seemed frozen in place. The world turned red, until flames consumed the world around him.

"In all my years," a deep voice echoed through the flames. "I have never had a host much like you."

Through the flames, a figure arose. It was a dragon, a great big western dragon with emerald green eyes that peered through the fire. Its wings spread out, at least ten feet long and talons razor sharp. "I am Ddraig, the Red Dragon Emperor. I don't believe we have met yet, Hyoudou Issei."

"D-Ddraig?" Issei was more then speechless. "You're the dragon in the Boosted Gear."

Rias had told him that a great power lay dormant in his Sacred Gear. One of the two Heavenly Dragons, Ddraig. Which made Issei this generation's Red Dragon Emperor, but he never knew what to make of it, until now.

"I can sense the distress deep in your heart," Ddraig said. "That boy, your brother, carries a dark past. The darkness that dwells inside him is something I have never seen in all my years, but that weapon is also something to behold."

"What did they mean?" Issei asked. "They said he had a weapon, what kind of weapon?"

"Lost through the ages, forgotten in the anals of history, is another Heavenly Dragon." Ddraig explained. "Her name is Amathis. Unlike the White One and myself, she disliked violence, and chose a life of seclusion. She gave birth to two dragons, a male and a female. Ezreal and Akiva. During the Great War, when we were sealed within the Sacred Gears, so was she and her children. They reside now in the forms of-"

"Tattoos," Issei began to fit the pieces together.

Ddraig nodded. "Amathis was locked away in a rune that bonded to the host, for life. There was no way of releasing yourself from the Mark. The only way out is through death. The same went for her two children, who were sealed away together. The Twin Dragons of the Ice Barrier, Ezreal and Akiva. And Amathis, Dragon of the Ice Barrier."

"So that's why they took Ryu?" Issei asked. "They want those dragons?"

Ddraig began to laugh. "Ignorant mortal! Do you think those arrogant devils can actually control us dragons? The Dragons of the Ice Barriers are a special bunch. Aside from the Heavenly Dragons, they are the most powerful bunch. The elements of the weather are at their disposal, and they cannot be controlled by anyone under then those who bear the Marks. If they try to forcefully remove the Marks, there is a safety mechanism."

"Safety mechanism? What?" Issei asked.

"He who so tries to remove the mark, shall be punished by the force used to remove the Mark." Ddraig said. "In any case, Hyoudou Ryusei is someone powerful beyond belief."

Suddenly, the flames diminished. Issei was thrust back into reality. "Issei-San?"

"We have to go to the Underworld." Issei stood up, alert and on guard. "I have to save my brother."

Issei heard the sound of flapping wings. "Finally, I have been dying to hear those words."

Issei almost had a heart attack. Looking back, there was a handsome young man eating popcorn and sitting by the opposite couch. He had medium blonde hair and green eyes. He looked a lot like Asia. There was something about him, something other worldly that Issei couldn't explain.

"Who are you?" Issei asked.

The boy smiled, and threw a small slip of paper at Issei. Catching it, he closer examined what it was. A long slip of paper with Chinese kanji written on it. "It's a talisman. It's how your brother has been warding himself. That is a talisman for Portaling. All you have to do is wipe the kanji with your blood. Normally you'd have to imagine your location, but I've already preset to Portal you to Hell."

"Again, who are you?" Issei asked.

"I'm your brother's guardian angel," The boy winked, before disappearing with the sound of flapping wings.

Issei was too focused on his brother to even question what just happened. He didn't have a choice but to trust this boy. He had to save his brother. "Asia, I'm going to the Underworld. I'll be back soon."

Asia stood up and took Issei's hand, kissing him on the cheek to Issei's surprise. "You saved me once, and I can't thank you enough. Now go save your baby brother."

…

 **Lian-Yu, Five Years Ago**

" _What is this place?" Ryusei asked._

 _Ryusei and Kaito had followed Jin through the forest. They were both scared and even terrified. Ryusei most especially. The others have just been taken by something in the dark and may be dead. Now they were following a dead man through the forest filled with even deadlier things._

 _Kaito had a tight grip on Ryusei's hand as they walked through cave. It was located at the base of a large cliff. Hidden by vines and bushes that blended in with the forest environment, Ryusei would've totally missed it if Jin hadn't escorted them there._

 _Jin wasn't someone who looked like he could fight. He was a middle aged man, with a scruffy beard and dark gray eyes. Wrinkles on his forehead, and a scar down his left eye. He wore a dirtied white dress shirt with jeans, and bandage wrapped around his thigh where the injury he had was. There was a log stuck in his leg, and yet he was up and standing._

 _Inside the cave was like an armory. It was a rounded room with no furniture. Instead there were bags placed in the corner, with a fire built in the middle. There was a bow and a quiver hung on the wall. "What the hell is this place?" Kaito asked._

" _I'm sorry I had to drag you all into this." Jin walked over to a bag on the corner. Rummaging through it, he finally walked back with a bag of herbs. It smelled foul, like dog excrement. "This will help. You're probably feeling afraid and nervous. This will help ease your worry. Don't worry."_

 _Kaito reached into the bag and pulled out on or two herbs. The smell was foul, Ryusei couldn't get over that fact. "It may not be the best smelling herb, but it'll help. Trick is to eat it without breathing through your nose."_

 _Kaito, hesitantly, put one of the herbs into his mouth and began to chew. He almost threw up, when Jin tossed him a water bottle. The boy downed the entire bottle in a few seconds. "That is horrid."_

" _I never said it was the best tasting herb either." Jin tossed Ryusei a water bottle. "Eat up. I'll get you guys some grub."_

" _Wait," Ryusei said. "How do you know so much about this island? You found this cave. Did you make it, or was it already here? And more importantly, do you know who took the others?"_

 _Kaito looked to Jin with the same expression. "Look, it'll take some time, but I promise to explain. I'm going out to hunt. The vines will mask the cave, but you must not leave. I'll be back soon."_

 _And with that, without any explanation, Jin left. Ryusei looked to Kaito for guidance, but he smiled and nodded. Preparing to throw up, Ryusei uncapped the bottle and ate the foul smelling herb._

…

"Issei? What are you doing here?"

Issei made a mental note to never Portal anywhere again. As much as going through magic circles was fun and interesting, Portaling made his stomach twist in knots and made his knees buckle. When he landed in the Underworld, he almost tripped over nothing.

Rias and Akeno, along with Sona and Tsubaki, were in what seemed like a viewing room. A large round table placed at the center of the room with a larger viewing window. The four ladies were gathered in front of the window as Issei walked over to them. Looking through the glass, Issei almost threw up.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER!" Issei punched the window with almost enough force to shatter the glass.

Ryusei, strapped to a chair and bound by his wrists and ankles, was bloody and beaten. His shirt was torn apart and his head was lowered. Standing in front of Ryusei, holding a pair of wire cutters, was the man who arrested him. A handsome young man with crimson hair and green eyes. With him was a man with shorter, spiky green hair and matching leafy eyes.

"Issei, please calm down-" Rias tried to take his hand but he yanked his away.

"Calm down? You're torturing my _brother!"_ Issei didn't know the words to describe this. He took a closer look at Ryusei's body. There were cuts and bruises, yes, but beneath it all were scars. The scars he had gotten on the island, and now new scars to go along with it. "How could you? I thought I could trust you!"

"Issei," Rias said in a firm voice. "Your brother, as much as I care about you, has something very dangerous in his possession."

"Yeah, the weapon, I know." Issei balled his fists. "But that doesn't give you the right to _torture_ him. Can't you see he's been through enoug-"

Ryusei moved. He lifted his head and laid it back on the chair. So he couldn't see this side, must be one way glass. "Please, Ryusei-Kun, just tell us who you got the tattoo from. This can all end if you-"

"Why would I tell you anything?" Ryusei smirked. "You think this is torture? Boys, as old as you may be, I can show you pain and torture on scales you wouldn't believe. I can show you a whole new world ecstasy and pleasure. This," He looked at his cut up body. "is nothing compared to what they did to me on Lian-Yu. We can go at this all day, I'm not telling you shit."

"If you tell us," The green haired man said. "we can heal you from your wounds. You can have a normal body again."

"You think I _want_ to be normal?" Ryusei laughed. "Normal is boring. These scars, they're not just scars. These are proof that I have been to Hell and back. Proof that one man, one child, can go through absolute Hell and come back to his family. Why would I want them taken away?"

"Do you have any idea what that tattoo really is?" The red haired man asked.

Rias turned to him. "Do you, Issei? My brother-"

"Your _brother?"_ Issei asked, genuinely shocked. "Your family is the one torturing my brother?"

"Issei, listen to me," Rias grabbed his shoulders. "That weapon, if it is ever unleashed, could kill a lot of people."

Issei looked back to his brother. She was right, and from what Ddraig said, no one other then Ryusei could control them. "I trust him. I trust my brother. He would never use it for bad."

Rias' brother held out his hand to the back of Ryusei's hand. "I didn't want to do this, but if this won't get you to talk," A magic circle opened up from his hand, just above Ryusei's head.

"What is that? What is he going to do?" Issei asked.

Rias banged on the door. "Brother please! Don't do this! I didn't agree to this!"

But it was too late. A bright light shined in the room, too bright for Issei to see what had happened. When it dimmed, Issei was afraid to see his brother dead. Instead, to his relief, the boy from before had intervened. Somehow, he had gotten into the room, holding the wrist of the man with the red hair and with his other hand, a blade to the neck of the man with green hair.

"W-What the hell?" Sona asked.

"Impossible!" Akeno cupped her hand over her mouth.

The boy with the blonde hair smirked. "Hold up boys. I'm afraid I can't let this little party get anymore out of hand."

Ryusei raised his head, breathing heavily. "You jackass, you're late."

The boy smiled awkwardly. "I kinda wanted to see what would happen. And I found this great taco place in New York City. Best tacos-"

"Not the time Dulio." Ryusei sighed.

So that was his name, Dulio. "D-Dulio, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for dropping in so suddenly Sirzechs," Dulio released his grip and lowered his short metallic angel blade. "but this boy is under the divine protection of Heaven and its Angels."

"What?" Sirzechs demanded. "Why does Heaven want to protect him? He has-"

"Yes, I know of the weapon," Dulio sighed and cut Ryusei from his restraints. "You may be devils, Sirzechs, but this was way beyond what I thought you would do."

Ryusei tried to stand up, but Dulio sat him back down. "Whoa there big guy, don't move just yet." Dulio snapped his fingers, and Issei was somehow in the room with them. He looked back, but the window was gone. Dazed and confused, he rushed to Ryusei.

"I-Issei? What are you-" Ryusei began, but Issei shut him up.

"Never mind that, are you okay?" Issei comforted his brother.

"Hang on," Dulio held two fingers to Ryusei's forehead, and the next thing he knew, Ryusei's injuries were healed. The cut marks and bruises were gone, he was normal. Well, the scars from Lian-Yu were there, but he was himself again.

Issei looked to Dulio. "Thank you."

Dulio smiled. He got up and turned to Sirzechs and the green haired man. "We could have a big fight about who is right and who's wrong, but that won't get us anywhere. You needn't worry about Hyoudou Ryusei anymore."

"And why is that?" The green haired man asked.

"Hyoudou Ryusei will be Heaven's problem," Dulio said with confidence. "If you have a problem with that," an angel blade slipped from his sleeve and into his hand. Flipping it up and catching it, Dulio smirked. "Well, then we're going to have a problem."

"Are you saying Micheal is going to reincarnate this boy?" Sirzechs asked.

"Wait, hold up. What?" Ryusei protested, but Dulio snapped his fingers and Ryusei was shot back into his chair. When he tried to speak, his lips wouldn't part. Issei could only stare and watch as Dulio negotiated with the two Devils.

"As of right now, Hyoudou Ryusei and his family, as well as Asia Argento, are under our divine protection," Dulio declared. "If you, the Devil Faction, do anything to compromise this decree, you will have the full force of Heaven and its warriors at your doorstep. It was an Angel who dragged him into this world, and it is by the Angels he shall be protected. Raziel was a dear friend of mine, this is the promise I made."

Sirzechs sighed. He set down the wire cutter. "Very well, I know when I'm beat. I apologize, Hyoudou Ryusei, I did not mean for this to go so far."

"Oh it's fine," Ryusei stretched his arms. "I meant it. Compared to _them_ , this barely tickled."

Dulio smirked. He snapped his fingers once again, and they were all back in the viewing room. Ryusei and Issei stood behind Dulio, facing the rest of the devils in the room. "I'll be taking these two home. But do not think what has transpired here will go unanswered. Whatever the case may be for you to arrest and interrogate a mortal, you still broke the Accords. There will be punishments."

"The Accords?" Issei asked.

"A peace treaty that ended the Great War between the three factions," Ryusei explained to Issei's shock. How did he even know that?

"In accordance with the Accords, no faction shall endanger the lives of mortals. Raynare broke the Accords, and you saw how she paid for it. I wonder what your punishment will be?" Dulio smirked.

Issei glanced at Rias, who seemed to be heartbroken. Issei didn't know what to think. There was a part of him that understood why she did what she did. She was only doing what she thought was right, but to do such a thing to his brother. Issei wondered if he could forgive her.

"Well then, ladies and gentlemen," Dulio raised his hand. "I bid you farewell." He snapped his fingers, and they were back at their house.

…

When Ryusei got home, he was ambushed by a crying Asia. She latched herself to him and wouldn't stop crying. It amazed him. He didn't know how much she had cared for him. He really wished he had a sister like her growing up. Having a brother was wonderful, and he wouldn't change it for anything, but Asia was warm and kind, in a way that his own brother never was.

"I'm okay, really, Asia-Chan." Ryusei smiled.

"I'm sorry…I was just…" She wiped the snot from her nose. "I was just so worried. But I knew Issei-San was going to save you."

Ryusei looked to Issei. "Thank you, for coming brother."

Issei blushed. "Just being an older brother. If I don't do it, who knows what kind of stupid crap you'd get yourself into."

Dulio opened another bag of potato chips. Of course, Ryusei had known Issei would come. The room they were in was cut off from reality. It was a pocket dimension created by Sirzechs Lucifer. The fact that Dulio could just snap his fingers and have Issei pop in said a lot about his powers as an Angel.

"What did you mean?" Ryusei asked. "When you said we were under Heaven's protection? And about the reincarnation thing."

"Just as I said it," Dulio smirked. "I already got the okay from Lord Micheal. He said he'd be more than happy to welcome you. He hasn't really had the chance to start his Brave Saints, the only one he really has is me."

"You want me to become an Angel?" Ryusei asked, looking to Issei for guidance.

Dulio shoved his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "The decision is entirely up to you. You already have our protection either way, whether or not you become an Angel won't change that. But what I'm offering you is much bigger."

"Which is?" Issei asked.

"Opportunity," Dulio said. "You want to learn how to control those dragons, don't you? I don't know any of the Heavenly Dragons, even I'm not that old, but I have heard legends about the Dragons of the Ice Barriers. Infamous for their ferocious storms and icy cold powers, you possess two of the three Ice Barrier Dragons. That is no joke. I can offer you the opportunity to learn how to control your gifts, because you have a lot more than just dragons and archery skills."

"Is that really it?" Ryusei asked. "Is that really why you want me to become an Angel? To control them?"

Dulio smirked. "Whether Lord Micheal agrees or not, I agree with what you're doing. This city is definitely going to Hell, which is saying something, but I offer you the chance to make a difference, on a global scale. With Heaven's influences, you can do the same to the whole world! Start with Kuoh, and expand your work to other countries."

Ryusei looked to Issei. "What do you think?"

Issei ruffled his hair. "I can't tell you what to do. You're not a kid anymore. Whatever it is you choose, I'll still be here for you."

"Asia?" He looked to her, but she was in awe of Dulio.

"Y-You're a real Angel…" Asia instinctively clapped her hands together.

Dulio walked over to Asia and rubbed her head. "You are a strong one. To have endured so much, and to walk away from it stronger then ever. You have my respect, Asia Argento."

"I'll do it." Ryusei said. "I'll become an Angel."

Dulio smirked. "Good choice. I'll take you to Heaven. Lord Micheal's been dying to see you." He raised his hand. "But before that, I'm going to take you to that taco place I told you about."

 **Author's Note - I kind of rushed through this chapter a bit, but I think it still came out okay. I came up with this whole backstory for the tattoos so let me know what you guys think of it. It's part of Ryusei's ability set, which I will add to later on. I will be adding a Genji character to match Ryusei's Hanzo later on so be sure to stick around. Anyways, let me know what you guys think of this chapter, I'd love to hear what you guys have to say. Thanks for reading guys :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ghost - Thanks. I didn't want to make the Devils seem like the good guys all the time. They are devils so they should do something resembling devils lol.**

 **Piemaster981 - Yes the rage scene will definitely happen, but it'll happen later on as Issei explores his Sacred Gear.**

 **Guest - Nope. Ryusei will only have the one tattoo he has now. I'm planning to give the other tattoo to an OC, but I'll explain at the end of the chapter so read till the end if you want to know. And yes, Rias will still be in Issei's harem.**

 **R3hmix - Thanks for the support :)**

 **Ghous - Thanks and I hope you like how I handle my Genji OC later on.**

 **Maniacmissle - Thanks for the love man, I hope you keep reading :)**

6

Issei slept, oddly, well that night. He thought he would be up all night with nightmares from what he saw. From seeing Ryusei tortured and beaten up, to his mixed up feelings about Rias and what she did. He honestly didn't know what to do. Ryusei has been gone all night, ever since they came back from Hell and he went off with Dulio. Issei felt he could trust Dulio for some reason. They hardly know each other, but he had helped Ryusei and Asia seemed to trust him for the mere fact that he was an Angel.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Asia asked, still unsure if this was the right thing to do.

The two stood outside the door of Ryusei's bedroom. The little slip of paper that Dulio had given Issei to transport him to Hell, the talisman. Dulio had said this was how Ryusei had been going out at night, so there was bound to be some of them in his room.

"I just wanna see what he has to hide," Issei gulped, before turning the knob and walking inside.

It was the same room he had remembered. It was large, but it definitely wasn't small. His bed was in the corner of the room with a night stand next to it, with pictures and a lamb as well as some books Ryusei had been reading. His desk was set underneath the window, perfect sunlight for when he was doing work. It also gave him something to stand on when he went in and out through the window. His closet was closed, but there were jeans and shirts sticking out from his drawers.

"It looks…" Asia said. "so normal. I half expected it to be filled with posters or at least _something_."

She was right. Ryusei had been home for four days now, and he would've been bound to at least seen some new things that he would've hung up on the wall, but there was nothing.

Issei closed his eyes. He cleared his mind. He was living in the supernatural world now, nothing was at it seems. He needed to see past the normal side of things, and see through the veil.

Suddenly, the room felt bigger. Hung up above the night stand, was a bow and a quiver side by side. On his desk, the laptop wasn't a laptop anymore. Instead it was a three monitored computer with a small, leather bound book sitting at the center of the desk. On the opposite wall from the bow and quiver were about three dart boards, all had darts and kunai knives hitting the bulls eye.

"Well, this definitely isn't normal," Issei and Asia walked inside.

Asia was drawn to the bow, as she lifted it from the stand. She almost dropped it. "It's a lot heavier than I thought it would be. How does he hold it like it's nothing?"

Issei looked at the leather bound book on the desk. He looked inside to see nothing but lists of names. Some of them were already crossed off. Amadeus Griffin, Vincent Greta. However there was one name that was circled, instead of crossed out. _Gato Yumiya_. Issei had heard his brother mention that name before, but he still didn't know who that was.

He began to flip through the book. Nothing but dozen and dozens of names, until he reached the back page. On the back cover, was a picture of three people. One was Ryusei. Issei smiled when he saw it. It was Ryusei when he was 11 or 12 years old. An innocent, brown haired boy with a confused look. There also another boy with him. A taller, handsome boy with long black hair, ruffling his hair. The two were close to the camera. And one more person. There was a girl. She was a beautiful, blonde girl with green eyes. She seemed to be the one holding the camera and taking a picture with the two. Issei began to wonder more and more of what truly happened on that island. This picture didn't tell much, but it seemed a lot happier than how Ryusei described his life on the island.

Lifting the picture, Issei saw a quote, circled with red pen multiple times. _Never see the world as it is. Dare to see it for what it could be._

Issei wanted to know more. He wished he could understand more of what this book meant, but he set it down. It was wrong to invade his privacy any further. "Asia, we should-"

"Look," Asia pulled out a trunk from underneath the bed. It was a leafy green trunk, the one that he had brought back from the island. Come to mention it, Issei doesn't really know what was in here.

There were Chinese kanji engraved along the lid, in the corner. He didn't know what it meant, but it didn't matter as Asia opened the trunk. Inside was a cloth. Removing it, Issei was surprised to see a bunch of herbs and medicine. Vials and jars of some strange smelling stuff. There was also a dagger. It took it almost the entire length of the trunk, but Issei unsheathed the blade from a snow white cover. The handle was metallic. The blade itself was clean, too clean for a blade like this. On the base of the blade was the same engraving as the one on the lid.

"Oh Ryu," Issei put the blade back in the trunk. "What happened to you on that island?"

…

 **Lian-Yu, Five Years Ago**

" _Ryu," Kaito said, breaking the silence of the cave. They've been sitting there for what seemed like eternity, waiting for Jin to return with food. The two were seated by the back wall, sitting on the ground and leaning on each other for support. "There's something I haven't told you, something about myself."_

" _What is it?" Ryusei asked._

 _He thought that Kaito wasn't going to reply, seeing as he was silent. However he sighed. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm not this wonderful person that you see me as. I'm not someone anyone should look up to."_

" _What do you mean?" Ryusei lifted his head and stared at the boy. For the past few days, Ryusei had been looking to Kaito not only for guidance, but as an older brother. He had charisma, leadership, and he knew how to calm people in situations. It was strange, Ryusei thought. How could someone so young know so much about wild life?_

" _I had a brother, an older brother," Kaito said, hiding his eyes. "You see he and my dad, had this big argument. He was always dad's favorite, the one who dad could always count on to do things around the house. But then dad had another kid, and he demanded that my brothers and I bow down to this new child. He was my father, so I gladly did as he told me. But my brother, he had other ideas. He said that we shouldn't be bowing down to this new child because we were better. We were there first, and they should be bowing down to us."_

" _What are you talking about?" Ryusei asked._

 _Kaito snickered. "I guess you're too young to understand. Just know that I have been around for a long time. I was there when that first fish took the very first step on land. I was there when humanity built the Tower of Babel, I beheld all 38 feet of it. I was there when my brothers broke apart our family. My brother, Lucifer, was kicked out of our home because he didn't necessarily like his new siblings. My other brother, Micheal, stood by our father. There was this big fight, but eventually Lucifer lost. And I feel that somewhere in my heart, I should have been there to help him."_

" _Your brother's name," Ryusei was confused. "was Lucifer? Like the Devil?"_

 _Kaito laughed. "I guess that's one of his names, yes. My brother was Lucifer, one of the first Angels of Heaven. And my name isn't Kaito, I'm sorry to have lied to you Ryu."_

" _But…" Ryusei's mind seemed too clouded for him to do any logical thinking. "Does that mean you're an Angel?"_

" _Are you surprised?"_

 _Ryusei examined Kaito. "No. You remind me of my brother. If anyone is to be an Angel, it would be him. It makes sense that you are an Angel." Ryusei leaned back on Kaito's shoulder. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Heaven?"_

 _Kaito leaned his head back on the wall. He sighed. "I guess you can say I left home. You see in order to make sure that my father's newest children were safe, my brother Micheal, had to kill Lucifer."_

" _So, he's dead?"_

" _In my heart," Kaito said. "I hope not. Despite what trouble he got himself in, my brother is someone of a pure heart. He loved my father, and my brothers, and even me. But my family didn't feel the same, or at least we had no choice but to fight him. In order to protect our newest brothers and sisters on Earth, we had to slay one of our own."_

 _Ryusei didn't really understand it. The herbs must be messing him, because he could hardly think correctly. He had been repeating Pi in his head to keep himself from going mad, but it was getting harder and harder. Honestly, he felt like this whole conversation was like a dream._

" _Wait a minute," Ryusei said. "If Kaito isn't your real name…then what is it?"_

 _Kaito's lips tugged into a smile. "It's-"_

 _A figure walked in through the vines covering the cave's entrance. The figure removed his hood to reveal Jin's face. He carried with him a few birds, some caught in traps and a few shot with arrows._

" _Sorry I took so long," Jin started the fire. "The herbs have a side affect of messing with your mind, making you see hallucinations. How are you two feeling?"_

 _Kaito scooted himself up. "Better. Thank you."_

 _Jin nodded, and jammed a stick right through one of the birds after snapping its neck. Ryusei ducked away, but Kaito caught him. "It's okay big boy, you wanna eat don't you?"_

" _I don't like…killing things." Ryusei spoke the truth. He was never one for violence. When he was younger, back before his best friend Irina moved away, they found this bird by the church that her father worked at. Irina wanted to kill it and put it out of its misery. Claiming that, "God will make sure she's happy in Heaven." But Ryusei would rather see her be happy on Earth. So he spent the next few days tending to her broken wing, until she flew away. Long story short…Ryusei was a lover not a fighter._

" _I saw your friends," Jin said, catching the attention of both boys. "They were being held in the dungeon, I couldn't get close enough to free them, but even then I don't know if freeing them is a good idea."_

" _What! How could it not be a good idea?" Kaito protested._

" _Think about it, kid," JIn said, roasting three birds on the fire. "We are on an island, with hunters who will eventually find this place. Do you think we can hide out two more?"_

" _Two?" Ryusei asked. "There were three of them!"_

" _Who did you see?" Kaito demanded._

" _The girl, the pretty one with the blonde hair," Jin said. "She was holding a boy, the one with the shoulder injury. I didn't see the other one."_

 _Kaito balled his fists, hiding his frustration. Ryusei couldn't blame him. He wanted to save them too, but Jin was right. "We're on their territory. We have no idea how to get around this island, let alone fight them."_

" _Which is why," Jin picked up one of the birds, ready to eat and blew off the steam. "I'll do what I can to prepare you for when we do." He handed the stick to Kaito. "But before any of that, I need to know what an Angel is doing on this island."_

…

Heaven wasn't what Ryusei had expected it to be. He always imagined it would be a floating fortress in the sky, where Angels would be flying around. At the very back would be one great building where the big important Angels would reside, and a bunch of other buildings around. But he never expected it to be one massive white house, with a single path leading to it from a large golden gate.

Ryusei had read the Bible before. Mostly it was for fun, because the whole story of it was interesting to him. A being who created the universe and everything in it, only to let the things he creates kill themselves in his name, while he does nothing. That is definitely interesting.

Walking through the gate and along the white stoned path, Ryusei took a moment to take in the environment. According to Dulio, there was more than one Heaven. Currently they were on the Seventh Heaven, where the Seraphs and Archangels live, as well as where the system for the Sacred Gears reside. And as they approached the house, Ryusei was finally at a loss for words.

It was an actual _white_ house. As massive, no maybe bigger then the White House, there was a large botanical garden in the front yard. Birds were chirping, and the fountain spewed out water continuously. The skies were clear, but that was no surprise. They were high up in the cloud. Heaven was literally a floating sanctuary in the sky.

Atop the staircase, talking to two people, was a beautiful blonde haired woman with green eyes. She wore a traditional sister's outfit, fit with a cross around her neck. She looked old enough to be a priest, but not so old. She was in her late twenties, yet had a beauty to her that reminded Ryusei of teenagers. She was talking to a man in a black and white suit, and a woman in a gray suit.

"Station more Angels to protect Excalibur." The girl ordered. "Aeneas, remember to prioritize prayer over anything else. We must answer our prayers and do what we can to protect the mortals."

"Griselda!" Dulio shouted. "Will you take that stick out of your ass and come down? I brought like I promised."

"Dismissed you two," She turned and faced Dulio, before sighing as the two of them walked up the steps. She was of average, but Ryusei couldn't get over how beautiful she looked. "Hyoudou Ryusei, it's a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Griselda Quarta, Queen of the Lady Gabriel, Archangel and Seraph of Heaven."

"Yeah, long title," Dulio said. "Griselda is also the one who oversees training for the newbies who have just been reincarnated. Meaning…"

Ryusei put it together. "You're going to be training me."

"Don't worry," She said, smiling and turning around to open the doors to the massive mansion. "I don't bite."

Before Ryusei could walk in, Dulio grabbed his hand. "Before you meet Lady Gabriel, I must warn you." Dulio's voice and face were dead serious. Ryusei gulped. He had never seen Dulio like this before. Even when he rescued him from Sirzechs from the Underworld, he was calm and easy going, taking it as nothing more than a joke. Now, he was serious and somewhat…frightened?

"W…What?"

"Do _not_ let her looks fool you." He said. "Lady Gabriel is one of the Archangels for a reason. Her combat skills are frightening enough, but…you'll see. Let's go in."

Walking through the mansion was like walking through a company office. There were many Angels walking around, but what surprised Ryusei the most were the Angels themselves. Most of them were young, around his age. The youngest were around 10 or 11, and the oldest around were about mid twenties. "Are all of them Angels?"

"Not exactly," Dulio said, with a grim look.

"You see the real Angels, the full blooded ones, have an angelic form that even we cannot see." Griselda explained, walking up another flight of stairs. "Angels like Lord Micheal, Lady Gabriel, Lord Raphael, and Lord Uriel, those who were specifically created by God himself, they cannot be seen by anyone who isn't of Heaven. There was once a psychic, who dared to witness an Angel in their true form. Her eyes were burned from her head."

Ryusei gulped. "I guess I expected Angels to be, all halos and white wings."

"I suppose they were, once," Dulio commented. "Ever since Lucifer's fall, things have been different. The war that Lucifer began escalated into an all out war against the three factions. Many people died, angels, fallen angels, and devils alike. Lucifer was killed, but so was God."

"G-God is…dead?" Ryusei didn't know why he was so shocked. He had never been one to believe in a creator, but hearing an Angel say that God is dead. That's not something you hear everyday.

Griselda sighed. "I'm afraid so. Ever since then, when the Accords were signed, Lord Micheal and the pure-blooded Angel have been hard at work trying to rebuild the work. They reactivated the Sacred Gear system, and even created the Brave Saint system, to reincarnate humans of their choosing to become Angels, to fill in the ranks of the Angels lost in the war."

"Angels can't…you know, make babies," Dulio seemed to have trouble making that analogy. "So the had to rely on you, the humans, for soldiers and followers. Same goes for the Devils."

Ryusei was beginning to understand. The fall of Lucifer was something he knew about. He had read the Bible many times on separate occasions, and the Fall of Lucifer was clear in his head. The Angel whom God adored the most, betrayed his family and rebelled when asked to love the humans. That started a big war against Lucifer and his demons, and the Angels of Heaven.

"Wait a minute, that still doesn't explain why there are so many kids here."

"You see, many of the pure-blood Angels are still injured from the war." Griselda explained. "We expected casualties, but never on this scale. In order for them to heal, they needed to possess the bodies of hosts, or vessels. These children are orphans of the church, abandoned by their parents. They chose to help us, and we've been letting them."

Dulio balled his fist. "It's still wrong."

"Yes, I agree," Griselda said. "But this is what must be done."

Ryusei had no idea the situation in Heaven was so serious. But still, this many pure-blooded Angels were a lot. Reincarnated Angels were one thing, but these were the original Angels of Heaven, the ones who fought during the war. This wasn't some game.

"Here we are." Griselda opened a double door at the top of the staircase, after trekking through hallways and living rooms. Inside were a few people. Behind a large, mahogany desk, was a handsome man with pale blonde hair and sad blue eyes. He had a halo on his head, and wore gold and red armor, much like the ones Sirzechs wore. In front of the desk were two people. The first was a man, African American, with a faded haircut and gray eyes, wearing a black and white suit. He looked like a warrior, even glared at Ryusei like one. The other was a beautiful woman with golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a tight red dress, hugging her body in all the right places. She smirked as the three of them walked in.

"Ah, Dulio, welcome back." The man behind the desk smiled. "This is our new friend, I presume?"

"Yes, Lord Micheal." So this was Micheal. Ryusei had to give it to him, he definitely resembled an Angel. "This is Hyoudou Ryusei. I thought it would be best if he talked to you, answer any questions he might have."

"Yes, thank you Dulio." Micheal smiled gently.

The African American man stood up and buttoned his suit. "Well," His voice was low. "I suppose we shall resume this conversation. I return to my Garrison until then. Good-bye brother, sister." The man disappeared with the sound of wings.

"Good grief," The woman rubbed the perfect skin on her forehead. "Why _must_ he be so dramatic? Raphael has always been one for the dramatic flare, but I can't believe he would actually wear a suit. Can you believe him?"

"Our brother is free to do as he pleases. You mustn't judge him so easily Gabriel." Micheal walked out from behind his desk, sitting down on one of the couches facing a coffee table, center room.

So this was Gabriel. This was what Dulio meant. Her looks were dazzling, she almost captured his heart at first glance, but Ryusei maintained his composure. "Please, sit, Ryusei-Kun. I'm sure you have a lot of questions."

"Actually, just one," Ryusei sat down. It was one he was afraid to ask. He didn't want to ask Dulio, because he would only give him the same answer as before.

Micheal closed his eyes and grinned. "You do not think you're worthy."

Ryuse balled his fist. "You must know what happened on Lian-Yu, what I had to do, what I did. Why would you want someone like me?"

It was Gabriel who answered. She turned and crossed her legs, smiling at Ryusei. "Like our father, my dear brother here believes that it isn't about what you do, that defines who you are. It is who you are, as a person, and now as an Angel."

"She is correct," Micheal said. "Ryusei-Kun, you are right that I know what happened on Lian-Yu. What you went through, it isn't something anyone should ever go through, but you came out of it a better person that when you washed up on its shores. I want to give you a chance, to right the wrongs the people of your city have made. I want you to liberate the city of Kuoh from those who oppress it."

"But why?"

Micheal got up and walked behind his desk. He looked out his window, out into the cloudless sky. "I suppose, you remind me of my brother, Lucifer."

"Now that you mention it," Gabriel examined Ryusei. "He does have Luci's good looks. I'm surprised he isn't hooking up with every-"

"Sister, please," Micheal smiled. "To the point, I failed my brother. I let his heart be clouded with turmoil and chaos, letting him begin a war that devastated everyone. I want to right my wrongs, just as you are doing. I know it may be selfish, but I feel like if I can set you down the right path, that I can begin to forgive myself for what happened to Lucifer."

Ryusei smiled. And here he thought that he was the chosen, but he was only a conduit for forgiveness. But it didn't matter. Ryusei stood up, and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Micheal."

…

Dulio never got tired of watching the Reincarnation Spell. It was quick, yet enjoyable to watch. The card was thrown at Hyoudou Ryusei, surrounding him in brilliant light. To his surprise, Lord Micheal chose the rank of Ace for Ryusei. So he was a vanguard, interesting.

After the Spell took affect, and Ryusei was reincarnated, Dulio and Griselda escorted him to an arena. They were mostly abandoned now, but in ancient times they were used for sparring matches and held competitions every few weeks. Now they were deserted and left empty, ever since Lucifer's fall. It's been hundreds of years, yet the scars left by Lucifer were still fresh.

While Griselda waited in the arena stage, setting up target dummies for Ryusei to shoot, Dulio was in the armory with him. Heaven's Vault had a collection of weapons gathered across time, everything from bows collected from ancient Rome to modern machine guns.

Ryusei however, was drawn to a bow collected from ancient, Sengoku Japan. It was a long hunter's bow, yet the handle was separate from the bow. Wrapped around the base of the bow wings, were Japanese samurai wrappings. It doubled as a bow, as its main function, but also a close range blunt edge weapon if ever needed.

"That belonged to one Hatori Hanzo," Dulio remembered. "An archer and assassin who struck fear into the hearts of rivaling clans. Good choice."

"So, being an Angel, it doesn't feel any different." Ryusei said. "It feels the same."

"It'll take some time for the effects to kick in." Dulio explained. "The worst part is the wings. When they sprout, you'll know."

Ryusei grapped a quiver full of trick arrows, and strapped it on. He wore his regular clothes, yet with a quiver strapped to his back and a heavy duty bow in his hand. "Looking good. Ready?"

"Ready." Dulio snapped his fingers, and they were in the arena.

It was a spacious, perhaps overly spacious, Roman style Colosseum. In front of were holographic images of Dulio, Griselda, Rias Gremory, and Sirzechs Lucifer. "Oh yeah, that's nice. Use my gorgeous face as a target. Fantastic."

"Well if I can't hit it, Ryusei will." Griselda smirked. "Ready?"

Ryusei pulled an arrow from his quiver and knocked it. "Ready."

"Don't miss." Dulio regretted his words.

The instant he ended his sentence, Ryusei had already let the first shot loose. Before he could even take in what had happen, three of the ten random targets were already down. And then another, and another.

"What the…hell?" Dulio was speechless.

"These arrows," Ryusei said, letting loose another arrow and hitting dead center in the head. "they're a lot lighter than I thought. I'm used to much heavier arrow heads."

In mere seconds, all ten had been taken down. What surprised Dulio, no shocked him, wasn't his accuracy, it was his speed. He had shot three arrows in the time it took him to finish a two word sentence. He had seen Ryusei fight before, but that was against his brother and the Devils, not taking it seriously as he would have against a real opponent. This was something else. Dulio's lips curved into a smile. "Oh I like this kid. This is going to be fun."

…

Micheal watched his new Angel from the top row of the arena. He had known Dulio had been watching the boy, but didn't understood his interest in him, until he found out about the tattoo. Ezreal and Akiva are two very powerful dragons, as powerful as Ddraig or Albion, maybe stronger. By themselves, they were forces of nature, yet together, the possibilities were endless. Micheal's true worries lie in the boy's youth. Will he be able to control two of the three Dragons of the Ice Barriers?

"There you go, worry about other people again." Gabriel appeared before him.

Lately she's been hanging around Heaven a lot longer than before. Normally she would be out, answering prayers and helping those in need, yet now she was much more secluded. As I thought," Micheal thought. Lucifer's death and our father's still affected her.

It wasn't like Micheal didn't care about it, but he had the responsibility to rebuild the world. Micheal needed to do what his father and brother couldn't, he didn't have time to grieve.

"How can I not?" Micheal sighed. "Excalibur is broken, its pieces still scattered around the world. Retrieving the pieces have been hard. And on top of that, the Khaos Brigade-"

"Let Raphael worry about them," Gabriel nudged his shoulder. "Really brother. You have yourself a brave new prospect below. He is a scared child who just went through one of the most traumatic experiences any human can go through, and now he's been thrusted into a world of Angels and God. He must be scared, even if he's not showing it."

Micheal wasn't sure of himself anymore. He still blamed himself for Lucifer, and why shouldn't he? Lucifer was his brother. It was his responsibility to look after him, and then he just…

He lost his train of thought, when Hyoudou Ryusei shouted an incantation. _"Ryuuga wagateki wo kurau!"_ He shot an arrow at the targets, yet the single arrow exploded into a mesmerizing cascade of blue. Dark navy and icy teal collided as two dragons manifested from the arrow, freezing everything in its path until it barrier outside the arena.

Micheal and Gabriel stared at the destruction. The trail that the dragons left, was frozen and destroyed. The single line from Ryusei to the barrier outside, even much of the seats and stands were destroyed, a hole in the arena. Ryusei collapsed, as Dulio and Griselda tended to him.

"Well, that was certainly," Gabriel licked her lips. "Surprising."

"Indeed," Micheal couldn't fathom what just happened. "So this is the power of the Dragons of the Ice Barriers."

"C'mon," Gabriel. "We have a hole to plug up, and explain to the others why two dragons suddenly appeared out of nowhere."

 **Author's Note - So I want to make Xenovia an Angel in this story. I've never seen it done in any of the fanfics I've seen, which makes sense since she and Irina are devote Christians, so it never made sense why she became a Devil. So if I make her an angel, I'm planning on inserting an OC with the other dragon tattoo as her replacement in Rias's peerage. They'll be the Genji to Ryusei's Hanzo. I'm toying with the idea, but let me know what you guys think. Also, I took ideas from Cassandra Clare's TMI series with the whole Accords thing, so credit goes out to her. Anyways, let me know what you guys think about Xenovia becoming an angel, and thanks for reading everyone :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**SpectorOfFire - OMG thank you so much. I really love Beware my Power as well!**

 **Ghost- Thanks and I'll do my best with the explanation and integrating Xenovia into angel life.**

 **Guest - I wasn't planning on him joining just because of his power. I actually had a whole back story set up for him with Kiba. I hope you give it a chance and tell me what you think, but thanks anyway.**

 **R3hmix - Thank you and I hope you keep reading!**

7

Issei wasn't sure if he wanted to attend the Occult Research Club meeting today. This morning, he and Asia had excavated Ryusei's room, looking for any clues that could tell them about his time in Lian-Yu. Issei even did some digging online. Lian-Yu, Mandarin for "purgatory". The island was a super max prison built by the Japanese during World War II to cage up the country's highest criminals. However, the island was literally invisible to any maps. Once you get on the island, there as no way off of it. Literally, Hell.

The thought of Ryusei, being caged on that island was bad enough. But for five years. Issei didn't understand, he couldn't fathom how someone of such a young age could withstand the elements, and keep a sane mind after all these years.

There was a soft knock at his bedroom door. "Issei-San. May I come in?"

"Yeah, come in." Issei slipped a picture of him, Ryusei, and Irina back underneath his pillow as Asia opened the door. She was dressed, still, in her pajamas. The two of them decided it was best not to leave the house, but to wait for Ryusei to return.

"Are you hungry, Issei-San?" She asked. "I-I can make us some lunch. Or we could order take out."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." Issei got up and stretched his arms. Staying cooped up in the house wasn't going to solve anything, and even worse in his own bedroom. "Let's go downstairs. There's gotta be something to watch on T.V."

Asia's lips curved into a smile. Together, the two ventured downstairs. Asia was just as worried as Issei was, but she was strong. She didn't allow herself to show her worry, because she knew she had to be strong for Issei's sake. He was happy, even grateful for her being there for him. She may have only been in his life for a short time, but Issei felt like it was impossible to imagine a life without her by his side.

"Don't worry Issei-San," Asia took his hand. "I'm sure Ryusei-Kun is just fine. Just you watch, he'll be back sooner than you know it."

Issei smiled. "Thanks, I know."

The two walked down the stairs, only to see Rias Gremory standing in the kitchen, opening the fridge and looking in. With her, surprisingly, wasn't Akeno, but Kiba. He was looking at some old family photos hung on the walls. "What are you two doing here?" Issei asked, his voice void of emotion.

"Issei…" Rias immediately looked towards him. "I-"

"There's nothing I want to hear from you." Issei said.

Rias, for an instant, seemed genuinely hurt. "I know you may hate me, but I am sorry." She said. "I never meant to hurt your brother, I really didn't. I just…I'm sorry Issei. I hope you can one day forgive me."

A magic circle opened up underneath her feet and swallowed her. Issei felt relieved, he didn't know if he could ever face Rias again. His emotions were so mixed up. Swelling up inside was a whirlwind of emotions. He didn't know if he should be grateful to her for saving and giving him a new life. Or be angry with her, resenting her, for torturing and interrogating his brother.

"Issei-Kun," Kiba said. "I know, her methods may be crude, but she really does care about each and every one of us. But with you, I feel like she cares more about you then she does the rest of us?"

"Why me?" Issei asked. "Is it because I'm the Red Dragon Emperor? Is it because I have more power? Because of what I can do?"

Kiba shook his head. "I'm sure Asia can agree. Rias Gremory has never been, and will never be, a person who welcomes people into her family simply because of power."

Asia nodded. "It's true. I never once felt any sign of evil coming from her, even though she's a devil, I never sensed any hostile signs from her."

"Issei-Kun," Kiba walked towards him. "I know what she did was wrong, I agree with you. No matter how right she thought she was doing, kidnapping and torturing your brother across the line. But I know that she regrets her decisions."

Kiba set a magic circle talisman on the kitchen table. "Come to the club meeting tonight. Please."

A magic circle opened up and swallowed him as well. Issei walked to the table and examined the talisman. Same type as Ryusei's yet different magic circle. It had the insignia of the House of Gremory. Asia slid her hand into Issei's. He sighed.

"I guess we're going to the club after all."

…

 **Lian-Yu, Five Years Ago**

" _How did you figure it out?" Kaito asked, in an amused and carefree tone. While Kaito seemed to take it as a joke, Ryusei was just as serious. Imari Kaito definitely seemed angelic, but he was actually an angel. Ryusei didn't know how to take it all in. On top of being stranded on a prison island, losing all of the other survivors, but now finding out the one person who has been keeping him calm and collected was an Angel?_

 _Hasegawa Jin pulled out a necklace around his neck. It was an antique arrowhead with some engravings etched onto it. "It burns in the presence of anything not human."_

 _Kaito smiled. "My name is Raziel, and I was an Angel of the Lord."_

" _Was?" Ryusei asked. "What happened?" But Ryusei immediately knew. What Kaito had said about Lucifer, about how he rebelled against his family. Ryusei also knew about Lucifer's Fall, how many Angels in Heaven fell with him. "You allied with Lucifer, and Fell with him."_

 _Kaito nodded. "I looked up to Lucifer. He was my brother, I was his follower. When he died, Micheal gave me a choice. To die with Lucifer, or Fall from Grace. I chose the ladder. They clipped my wings, took my Grace, and I became human."_

 _Suddenly, explosions caught Ryusei's attention on the outside. Jin got to his feet and pulled out his bow from his quiver. "Stay here."_

" _No, wait." Ryusei said. Finally, he formulated a plan that would actually be able to do some good. "I know how we can finally figure out who they they're hunting us."_

" _What? How?" Kaito asked._

" _Jin, can you light the flames more. Make them burn brighter?" Jin nodded. "Kaito, Go outside and use whatever you can to seal up this cave. I'm going to take whatever else of importance outside."_

" _What are you planning to do?" Jin asked._

 _Ryusei smirked. "Draw them here, and blow up the cave."_

 _Kaito burst out laughing. "My God you're crazier than I thought. All right, I'll get on it."_

 _Jin holstered his bow behind his back, and began to add more oxygen to the flames. Kaito immediately got to his feet and dashed outside to seal the cave with rocks, making sure to leave a hole for them to escape through before sealing it for good. Ryusei emptied out a crate of weapons. He picked up a knife, a combat knife with jagged edges, and slipped it in his back pocket. Once Jin made sure the fire couldn't burn anymore, he set the crate over it, along with multiple sheets of paper and flammable things. "What are you planning to do?" Jin asked._

" _Fire releases oxygen, but also carbon dioxide." Ryusei explained. "As it burns, it releases more and more oxygen. But it needs oxygen to burn. If you give it more oxygen, at a high enough rate, the flames spontaneously combust in an explosion of energy. I just want to give it that little push, a catalyst, so it can explode."_

" _You're a pretty brilliant kid, you know that?" Jin smirked, before getting up and giving Ryusei a hand._

 _Walking out to the entrance of the cave, Kaito had already sealed up most of the entrance, save for a hole to the side. Ryusei had rigged some string and sticks together to remove the lid from the crate, hooked it around some string and connected it to the rocks used for the barricade. He wrapped it around the rocks, before sliding through the hole on the side and meeting Jin and Kaito outside. "All set?" Kaito asked._

 _Ryusei nodded. "Now we wait, and draw their attention here. As soon as they try to remove the barricade, the cave will blow."_

" _Well then," Jin said. "Let's get to hiding. I'll draw their attention."_

 _He drew an arrow from his quiver and scratched it against one of the rocks, lighting it on fire. He aimed the arrow high in the air and released it. Once it reached a certain point, the arrow exploded. "That should draw them here. Now we hide."_

…

Ryusei slipped in and out of consciousness, before finally waking up. While he was out of it, he had visions. He couldn't explain them, but it was like he was seeing into the past. The sky was dark, shrouded by clouds, but the moon illuminated the sky through a hole in the clouds. In the distance, Ryusei saw Big Ben…this was London. He had never been to London before, but he was sure it didn't look like this.

The streets were deserted, except for one woman walking alone. The buildings were old, like something from the 19th century. What's even more, there were no cars. Just carriages parked outside brick roads. Ryusei watched, as the woman covered herself. She wore a revealing 19th century dress, it showed much of her chest but covered all of her lower body. She wore a sash around her shoulders, which she used to cover herself as she walked hurriedly down the streets. It hit Ryusei like a brick. She was a prostitute. Being late out at this time of night, the clothes, the fear in her eyes.

Suddenly, a figure appeared several feet behind her. Noticing its presence, the woman made haste and began to run. The figure began to chase her into an alleyway. Ryusei wanted to help, but he wasn't in his body. It was like he was floating in the sky, watching, helplessly.

The figure was in black, a creature of the night. It wore a top hat, but that was the only thing Ryusei could make out. The clothes it was wearing were as dark as midnight, no discernible marks.

The woman ran into a dead end. She turned around, to see the figure pull a knife from his coat. The knife, Ryusei made sure to remember the knife. It was a Persian blade, curved slightly and made of stainless steel. At the base of the blade was a carving of characters Ryusei couldn't see. The handle was gold and fitted perfectly. Ryusei watched helplessly as the figure slashed her throat, and the blood spilled. Suddenly, the world turned black and white. The red crimson blood stained the figure's coat as it spurred everywhere. Ryusei suddenly got close, close enough to see the figure's eyes as it turned around. Gold, as brilliant as the burning sun, with vertical pupils, like a cat's. Suddenly, everything went white.

Ryusei sat straight up from the comfortable bed he was laying on, startling the blonde woman tending to him. He turned, to see Griselda. She was just as shocked as he was. She had removed the garb on her head, revealing a luscious mane of blonde hair. She looked like an angel, literally. Blonde hair, green eyes, that body, yet he couldn't forget that she was Gabriel's Queen. She's more dangerous than he could imagine.

"How long was I out?" Ryusei asked.

Griselda sat down the bowl of warm water on the bedside counter. The hot towel on Ryusei's head finally fell. He was shirtless, sweating, and his heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. His dragon tattoo on his left arm was aching, like the first time it was on his skin.

"A few hours." Griselda sat down beside him. She sighed. "Do you remember what happened? At the arena?"

Ryusei shook his head. "I feel like someone smashed my head in with a brick. What happened?"

Griselda pointed to the open window beside the bed. Ryusei got out of bed and walked to the window, staring down below in disbelief. The were in the mansion, looking out to the arena, on another floating island in the sky. It was the arena, where Griselda and Dulio tested his combat abilities. He remembered how light the arrows were in his hand, how quickly he shot them. But the arena wasn't like he remembered. It was almost destroyed, with a giant, gaping hole on the side.

"Did I…Did I do that?" Ryusei asked.

"Yes." Griselda got up and walked over to Ryusei's side. "You must realize now that you possess a terrifyingly powerful weapon. Rias Gremory, as much as her tactics were unjust, her motives were good. Do you understand now, that you must learn to control the dragons?"

"How? They've never awoken like this before." Ryusei said.

"Yes, they have," Griselda insisted. "You just don't remember. That was a fraction, not even half of what Ezreal and Akiva can do. Ezreal, the Dragon of Storms, and Akiva, the Dragon of Ice. These two are powerful, we must teach you how to control them."

Ryusei sighed. He nodded. "But before that, I think I-"

The door of the room they were in opened. Dulio walked in with a bag of food, and an envelope. He had stick of Pocky in his mouth as he closed the door with his foot. "I brought some snacks for us to eat. Was I interrupting anything?"

"What? No," Griselda said. "Ryusei-Kun, were you saying something?"

Ryusei decided it was best to talk about what he saw at another time. He shook his head. "What's with the envelope?"

"Oh this?" Dulio asked. He set the bag on the table before smiling. "Get this, Rias Gremory is getting engaged."

"What!" Griselda asked, shocked. "Are you serious? Rias Gremory, as in the heir to the House of Gremory? Who is she getting engaged _to?"_

"This is the best part," Dulio couldn't contain his laughter. "It's Riser Phoenix. That little playboy's finally getting anchored down."

"I sympathize with Rias Gremory." Griselda clapped her hands together and prayed. "I would not wish that fate on my worse enemies."

"What's going on? Why is it such a big deal she gets married?" Ryusei asked.

Dulio tossed him a bag of Sour Patch Kids. "You see Rias wasn't supposed to be the heir. Her brother, Sirzechs, was the legitimate heir to the Gremory name. But when he took the name Lucifer and became a Satan, he lost the right to the Gremory heir. Same goes for Serafall Leviathan, formerly Serafall Sitri. The second born child becomes the heir, therefore Rias."

"So?"

"Since the war, the devils have been at a…situation." Griselda explained. "Their numbers have dropped massively, and there are very few remaining pure-blooded families. Same goes for our numbers as well. We rely on humans for prayer, but also as Reincarnated Angels to rebuff our forces. From a political point of view, Rias Gremory and Riser Phoenix marrying is a smart move. It combines two of the strongest devil families remaining. However…"

"From a personal point of view," Dulio kicked in. "Rias Gremory is effectively being used as a sacrificial pawn. The Gremory Family is effectively sacrificing her to the Phoenix family, using her to birth more pure-blooded devils. To put in bluntly, she'll be a slave."

Ryusei felt pity for the girl. She may have had her quirks, but she didn't deserve such a fate. "Wait a minute, what of her peerage? My brother is her servant, what will happen to him?"

"He'll serve under Riser Phoenix, same goes for the rest of the peerage." Dulio answered. "And Riser's peerage is made up of fifteen beautiful women. Now he'll add four more to that list."

 _Rias Gremory. Himejima Akeno. Toujou Koneko…and Asia?_ "Wait, Asia? She'll be his?"

"Well not officially, but essentially yes." Griselda sighed. "How could they do this? I am surprised her brother would let such a thing to happen."

"Don't underestimate Sirzechs." Dulio said with a cold voice. "He may seem all nice and stuff, but that guy is as cold as Lucifer was, maybe even more. He'll do whatever he thinks is right, even when he's wrong. Underestimating him is a sure fire way of getting yourself killed."

Ryusei shot Griselda a look: "Do they have history?"

She looked at him back: "I'll tell you later, best not to talk about it in front of him."

Ryusei nodded. "Well I can't let that happen. Issei and Asia don't deserve that. I have to do something."

"Back up arrowhead," Dulio laughed. "You're a new Angel, and what's even worse you're Lord Micheal's new Angel. You have a responsibility now. You can't just go around doing whatever you want."

"Why not? You do." Ryusei retorted.

"Well I…It's…" Dulio was at a loss for words.

"He's got a point, Dulio." Griselda leaned on Ryusei and smirked. "Why can you do whatever you want and expect him to follow the rules? Where's the fairness in that?"

"Yeah." Ryusei smirked and crossed his arms. "Where is the fairness in that?"

Dulio gave them an annoyed look. "So not fair. You cannot just gang up on me like that. Fine, do whatever you want. But don't come crying when Lord Micheal gets angry."

Ryusei smirked. He opened the bag of Sour Patch Kids and ate some, before staring at his arm. The dragons, he realized he knew barely anything about them. He finally got their names. _Ezreal and Akiva_.

"Dude," Dulio said, throwing a shirt at him. "Will you put a shirt on? You two look like a pair of hot models."

"You think I'm hot?" Griselda asked with a mischevious smirk.

Dulio blushed. "S-Shut up. Just put a shirt on dammit."

…

Issei and Asia walked into the Occult Research Club room, and immediately regretted it. Rias and her entire peerage was sitting on the couch, while a man with spiky blonde hair and an arrogant smile sat across from them. Rias turned to face the two of them. "Issei, you came." A smile tugged at her lips.

"What's going on?" Issei asked. "Who is this?"

"Issei, Asia," Rias said. "I'd like you to meet Riser Phoenix. Riser, these are two of my servants. Hyoudou Issei, and Asia Argento."

Issei instantly hated Riser. He got up and walked over to the two of them, but completely ignored Issei, instead to Asia. He rubbed her chin, frightening her instantly. Issei broke them up. "Back off blondy. Who the hell do you think you are?"

Riser Phoenix smirked. "Well, little boy. I'm engaged to your lovely master. So you see, you'll soon be my servant as much as hers." He licked his lips and looked at Asia, making Issei cringe.

"Wait, engaged? What the hell? Why are you getting engaged to this douchebag?" Issei could barely contain his anger. The thought of serving someone like him, it made him sick to his stomach. What's even worse was that Asia will have to serve him as well.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Issei," Rias said. "I didn't know how to tell you."

"Why are you marrying him?" Issei asked.

Suddenly, a magic circle opened up behind Issei and Asia. Emerging from the circle was a beautiful, silver haired maid with dazzling blue eyes. She wore a maid's uniform, colored teal and white, and walked forward past Issei and Asia like they weren't even there.

"This decision has already been made," the maid said. "orders from Lord Sirzechs and Lord Gremory themselves. I'm sorry, Rias, there isn't a thing you can do to stop this."

Rias looked defeated. She looked like she had lost a war, and so did the others. Issei balled his fist, filled with anger, until Asia took his hand and calmed him down. "Don't give me that crap. I am _tired_ of hearing you say you had no choice. It's your life dammit, make your own choices. Who gives a crap what you brother says. If you don't wanna marry this douchebag, then say you don't want to marry him."

"Grayfia," Rias said. "Please, I don't want to do this."

Grayfia, the maid, urged closer to Rias and taking her hand. "Rias, you know that I have loved you as a daughter since I married your brother. I would do anything to help you, but I cannot go against Lord Sirzechs' wishes."

Grayfia walked over to Issei, and handed him two envelopes. "The engagement party will be tomorrow, at 7 PM. Officials from the three factions will be present to witness this occasion. It would be a shame if something were to happen to show how much Rias Gremory's servants loved her. Truly, it would be a shame."

Issei go the feeling she was hinting at something, but she turned and bowed, and quickly left through the same magic circle before Issei could ask questions.

Riser sighed. "I'm getting bored of this. I'll see you tomorrow, darling." He winked, before combusting into flames and disappearing.

The silence of the clubroom was deafening, and deadly. Issei stared silently at the faces of the other servants. Kiba had a cold glare, earlier, he knew this would happen. That's why he urged them to come to the club room. But what was he after?

Akeno and Koneko seemed sad, like they had a hard time accepting this. Just as Rias looked defeated, Asia was at a loss for words. "I-Issei-San…"

"I can't believe you guys," Issei said. "How could you let this happen?"

"There wasn't a thing we could do," Kiba balled his fist in rage. "Orders from the Satans themselves, we can't break them."

"Screw the Satans dammit!" Issei cried out. "You're really going to follow tortured my brother for information? If Dulio hadn't came in there and saved him, Sirzechs would've killed Ryusei. Are you going to follow a man who almost killed a sixteen year old boy!"

"Your brother is _not_ some sixteen year old boy, Issei-Kun." Kiba retorted, yet there was no anger to his voice. He was calm, deadly calm. "Five years in Hell, he's changed more than you could ever know. When forced into Hell, people change. The adapt, and to mask their pain they pretend like they're not in pain. Your brother has pent up emotion, everyone does. Five years there, did you really think he would return not damaged by it?"

Issei felt like he was hit between the eyes. He was right. Ever since he came home, he's been different. Hell, he's been going out to hunt criminals during the night with a bow and arrow. Was he just hiding his pain this whole time?

Issei turned his back. "I'll see you at the engagement party. I'll make sure to wear something nice, and not embarrass you."

"Issei, please-" Rias said, but it was too late, he was already out the door.

…

 **Lian-Yu, Five Years Ago**

 _Kaito pulled Ryusei's head lower, as they hid underneath the bushes atop a small cliff, looking down at the cave's entrance. Jin had shot the exploding arrow in the air, and Ryusei could hear the bushes rustling. "They're here."_

 _The three of them watched as figures emerged from the shadows of the forest. They were clad in dark, almost midnight black, armor. One of them removed their hoods, revealing the face of someone familiar._

" _That bitch," Kaito growled._

 _Ryusei was speechless. The one leading the pack of seven, was Naomi. Her black hair was tied into a ponytail, her dark eyes cold and emotionless. She wore a dark robe with a red cross on the back, like something from the church._

" _You two," Naomi ordered. "Break this wall down. If they're hiding in there, we'll bring them to Master Valper."_

 _Two of them brought their arms over their chest, and pounded their hearts once, before working to remove the rocks. Ryusei kept a close watch of which rock had the string attached, once that rock was removed, the cave will blow. They had hid essentials all along the forest in case of emergencies, so they could afford to blow up the cave._

 _Kaito was filled with anger. He was trembling with rage. "How could she? Did she leave Krissy and Lyon to die?"_

" _We'll deal with that later," Jin said. "Get ready to attack, once the cave blows."_

 _Ryusei counted the rocks. Finally, one of them arrived at the right rock. They pulled it down, and the three of them crouched down. Suddenly, an explosion blasted everything away. In a split second, Jin got to his feet and slid down the cliff and onto the ground. During the slide, he shot arrows and sunk into each and every one of the figures in the dark robes, killing them. Finally, the three of them got down and looked at Naomi._

 _Kaito was the one who searched her. He removed the her robe, to reveal weapons laced along the inside of the robe. He pulled out a short baton, it wasn't much longer than Ryusei's forearm, but suddenly it shot out in both directions and extended into a bow staff. Kaito shrank it down and handed it to Ryusei. "Here, you'll need something better than that knife."_

 _Ryusei blushed. So he knew about the knife Ryusei had stowed away in his back pocket. Damn him and his perceptive skills. "We have to hide the bodies of the others, but what about her?" Jin asked._

" _We'll take her," Kaito said. "She could answer some questions for us. Do you need help with the other bodies?"_

 _Jin nodded. "Ryusei, come with me. I'll need you and your brain. Kaito, tie her arms and put something in her mouth so she doesn't scream. We'll "ask" her later."_

 _Ryusei and Kaito nodded, getting up and doing their jobs. He stowed away the baton/bow staff in the lining of his belt, and helped Jin throw the bodies of the other figures to the ocean. Ryusei instinctively put a hand over his heart, praying that their afterlife is better than this._

…

"Ryusei-Kun? What's wrong?" Micheal asked as Ryusei knocked and entered his office in the mansion. Ryusei still couldn't get used to the size of this mansion, it was massive. This office seemed like the only normal thing. A large, spacious, office with twin bookshelves on either side, filled with classical books: Moby Dick, Shakespeare, Charles Dickins, even the Godfather. At the center of the room was a coffee table with twin couches facing it, and the grand desk at the back with two chairs in front and a larger one behind it for Micheal. The window behind him had a great view of Heaven, or at least the First Heaven.

Micheal looked worried as Ryusei closed the door. "I need to talk to you, about this vision I had when I was passed out."

"You had a vision?" Micheal seemed on guard. "Please, have a seat." And so Ryusei did. He faced Micheal with concern in his eyes. "Tell me what you saw? It's not uncommon for Angels to get premonitions, but never this early after being Reincarnated."

Ryusei told him what he saw. About how he thought it was London, but during the 19th century. How the woman was running from this figure. And how the figure slashed her throat, and stared at Ryusei with those golden eyes.

"It seems like you had a premonition of the past," Micheal said. "Do you think you know who this person was? The man in black, with the top hat."

"You sound like you don't believe me." Ryusei said.

Micheal laughed. "I have been alive for a long time, Ryusei-Kun. I watched Adam and Eve grow from children to the elderly. I watched as their children populated the earth. I remember Sodom and Gamora, Cain and Able, David Goliath, I remember all of it. In my years, I have seen angels reincarnated who have had visions. I have learned to never disbelief them, for they can show you a lot. So, Ryusei-Kun, who do you think it is?"

Ryusei had given it some thought, and it could only be one person. "London, 19th century. Prostitute, black figure with a top hat. It's gotta be Jack the Ripper. At least, I can't think of anything else."

Micheal crossed his arms. "Jack the Ripper, huh? Truth be told, that is one of the mysteries even Heaven cannot answer. In a span of 12 weeks, he killed five women and escalated the killings frequently. When he stopped, Heaven sent angels to investigate, but came up empty. We still do not know who he is."

"Don't you inspect souls who get sent to Heaven?" Ryusei asked.

Micheal smiled. "Sadly, the world doesn't work as the Bible says it so. You see the Reapers are the ones who decide which souls of humans get to join Heaven, and which souls go to Hell. They are the real guardians of life. Heaven is just a domain for souls of the pure of heart."

"But what does my vision mean?" Ryusei asked. "Does that mean that Jack the Ripper is back?"

Micheal shook his head. "That is something I do not know. Different angels have different visions. Some envision their families and friends, some envision what they will be when they grow up. But I have never seen an angel envision a serial killer." He smirked. "This is interesting indeed."

"I wish you'd stop treating me like a child," Ryusei frowned.

Micheal laughed. "Don't worry Ryusei-Kun. I'm sure it's nothing. Get some rest, we'll begin your training tomorrow, before we get to the exciting part."

Ryusei raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Oh nothing," Micheal smiled. "I'll see you later, Ryusei-Kun."

"Good-bye, Lord Micheal." Ryusei walked out of the office, yet he couldn't shake the feeling like that vision meant something more. Jack the Ripper, just what did it all mean?

 **Author's Note - I think I'll speed through the Riser Arc rather quickly cuz I want to get to Ryusei's development and introducing Irina and Xenovia. Ontop of making Xenovia an angel, and inserting an OC into Rias' peerage, who will be connected to Kiba, I'll also introduce Ryusei's nemesis soon. Like how Issei has Vali to make him stronger, I thought I'd give Ryusei a rival too. Kinda like how Malcom Merlyn was to Oliver Queen. I always loved Jack the Ripper and the whole lore behind him, so Jack the Ripper in modern day lol. Also, sorry if Ryusei hasn't returned to his vigilante activities in a while. After the Riser Arc, Ryusei will return to being the Hood so please be patient. Anyways, thanks for reading everyone and sorry for the late upload. Hope you liked it and tell me what you think of Jack the Ripper :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Gawain - Thanks, I'll try to write up something good lol**

 **Ghost - Thanks man, and I am also looking forward to Ryusei kicking Riser's ass.**

 **R3hmix - Glad you liked it!**

 **Dragonsayainblue - I'm going to keep Issei and Asia with Rias, but they'll be more independent then just her servants. And as for the Accords, Rias and Sirzechs will definitely be punished. I'm trying to make the Devils more demonic and evil in this story, instead of being the good guys, they'll be more antiheroes.**

 **Guest - Jack will definitely be a major character in this story. Think of Ryusei as Batman, even though he's modeled after Green Arrow and Hanzo lol. Batman is nothing without his greatest villain, Joker. Think of Jack as Joker. The two play off each other pretty well, so Jack will play a major role in developing Ryusei's character as a vigilante, Angel, and as a person. You'll find out dragons Ryusei have in this chapter lol.**

8

"Remember," Griselda scrapped Ryusei's shoulder gently as she circled him. "connect with the dragons if you want to control them. You must think of them as individuals, not as weapons."

Ryusei, Griselda, and Dulio were in yet another arena. Apparently, after Ryusei unleashed the twin dragons on the arena they were in, it caused a big commotion with the other Angels. Some were scared, some were impressed, but all knew who Ryusei was now.

He sat, crossed legged, and meditating quietly. Dulio was circling him, with Griselda. With his sight gone, Ryusei had to rely on his other senses. He felt the wind blowing around get colder, increasingly with each breath he took. He could smell the saltiness of the air. He's been here for four hours, just sitting and meditating. Griselda said the purpose of this was to connect with the dragons, but all it was doing was make Dulio hungry and bored.

"This isn't working," Ryusei finally gave up and opened his eyes. His eyes took a few seconds to adjust. The clouds blew by, slowly and lazily. The wind blew back Ryusei's brown hair. "I can't hear them. If they are trying to talk, I can't hear them."

"Might wanna look around you." Dulio said.

Ryusei glanced down at his feet. All around him, there were layers and layers of ice forming around him. He looked at his hands, only to see ice particles forming around his hands and fingers. "What the hell?"

"When you unleashed the dragons, that unconsciously released a barrier in your mind." Griselda explained. "You're now able to control the magic and mana flowing in you. Your body is absorbing the dragons' magic. Slowly, it's changing your body. This is both good and bad."

"Good," Dulio said. "Because it'll be easier for you to control them. Dragon magic is stronger than anything Angels or Devils can do. Elemental magic is nothing compared to Dragonic magic."

"Bad," Griselda added. "If you lose control, the dragons can control _you."_

Ryusei's eyes suddenly changed bright blue. The world began to slow down. Griselda's stride slowed, until she stopped. Dulio was in the middle of a yawn when the whole world seemed to stop. Everything changed to blue. The clouds began to gather in the skies, and thunder began to rumble. Lightning struck, and a dragon descended from the skies.

Ryusei got to his feet. Furious winds blew against him. Struggling, Ryusei maintained his footing and held his hands out to block the wind. The dragon was a majestic Eastern dragon. Its scales were teal blue and its bottom snow white. A luscious white main of hair blew back from its head. Its eyes a golden amber and its fangs bared. It was an Eastern dragon, yet it had large, majestic wings extended out, at least the length of two football fields. The dragon itself was long, the full length of it was still shrouded behind the clouds as it descended from the heavens.

Ryusei could only watch in awe as the dragon glared down at Ryusei. Suddenly, it let out a loud laugh. "I can't believe we ended up with you. I wish brother was here to see the little squirt who was actually able to use us." The voice, was a female. A female dragon, coming down from thunder clouds.

"You're Ezreal, the Dragon of Storms." Ryusei said.

A smile tugged at the dragon's face. She laughed. "So someone actually knows my name. You amuse me, little boy. Tell me, Hyoudou Ryusei, have you any luck controlling our magic?"

So she knew. She was watching this whole time, choosing now of all times to speak to him. This was Ryusei's first time meeting a dragon, and Ezreal of all of them. Dulio speaks of her and her brother highly. The twin Dragons of the Ice Barrier, the children of Amathis, the Queen Dragon. These two were supposed to rival Ddraig and Albion, the Two Heavenly Dragons themselves.

"No, none at all." Ryusei admitted. "Dulio says your magic is stronger, but I've never used magic before."

"Mortals, I cannot believe such knowledge has been forgotten." Ezreal sighed. "Listen up, I, Ezreal, shall enlighten you. Magic is the life essence of all mortals. However over time, magic affinity has been lost. There are very few mortals left who have been able to use magic, and surprisingly you are one of them. Your body is quickly adapting to Dragonic Magic, it's changing your body rapidly. You can absorb magic, once you learn how, and use the magic of your opponents against them."

Suddenly, Ryusei's back began to burn. It was like his skin was being burned with a mark. It was painful, yet Ryusei and pain had come to an understanding awhile back. Ryusei had fallen to his knees, but all Ezreal did was laugh. "Come now, surely it wasn't that painful. I have given you one half of the Ice Barrier rune. Once my brother has acknowledged you, the other half will be open to you. Unlike him, I'm actually quite fond of you, mortal."

Ryusei glared at Ezreal, until she smirked and began to ascend. "Remember that magic is alive. To perform magic, one must have a strong mind, and the ability to focus."

The clouds began to part, as Ezreal ascended to the skies. The world began to move again, and Dulio stopped his yawn. "Weren't you sitting a second ago?"

"Ryusei-Kun?" Griselda asked. "Are you okay?"

Ryusei looked to his hands. They began to spark, electricity began to travel up and down his hands. It didn't hurt. It was like his entire body became a lightning conduit. "All right, let's get to training."

…

 **Lian-Yu, Five Years Ago**

 _Ryusei extended the baton into a bow staff. While Jin and Kaito were by the cave's entrance, Ryusei stayed back and began to train and use the bow. He hit a tree, but the recoil rang through his body. He tried to swing, but the length of the staff hit his side. "Dammit." Ryusei growled._

" _You're doing it wrong." It was Jin. He walked over and stowed away his bow. He walked behind Ryusei and took the bow. "Don't think of it as a weapon, kid. Think of the bow length, the entire length of it, as an extension of your arm." To demonstrate, he twisted and smacked the tree, creating an indentation on the tree. His body didn't even budge from the recoil. His form was stiff and balanced. "Stand firm. Drive your feet into the ground. You must become the tree, firm and immobile. Don't let your fear control you."_

 _He handed the staff back to Ryusei. Pretending to hold a staff, Jin mimicked the same basic movements. Ryusei caught along and did them. His form was coming along, his feet were firmly planted on the ground. The recoil was still strong, but Ryusei was still doing the same movements over and over again._

" _Good job kid," Jin smirked. "You're a pretty fast learner."_

 _Ryusei smiled. "What I really want to learn is archery. I think it's a lot cooler than this."_

 _Jin sighed. "I can teach you any time, Ryusei, but it will take commitment. Unlike the staff, archery requires a lot more than strength."_

" _Yeah, I know." Ryusei said._

" _Guys," Kaito said. "She's waking up."_

 _Ryusei and Jin joined Kaito in front of Naomi as she opened her eyes. She wasn't even fazed by the fact that she was tied up against a tree and three people were staring her down. Kaito seemed like he was going to burst with anger, his fists clenched in tight ball and turning red. "What happened? What happened to Krissy and Lyon? What did you do to them?"_

" _The Master has plans for them," Naomi said in a monotone voice. "The Master will ascend them to the rank of archangels."_

 _Kaito narrowed his eyes. "What? What do you mean?"_

 _Jin held Kaito back. He put a finger over his lips, signaling them to be quiet. Kaito pulled Ryusei away just in time, narrowly missing a spear aimed right for him. "What the hell? Are they after us again?"_

 _Jin readied his bow, taking aim at the forest. He released an arrow, and Ryusei heard it hit something. The man walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. "Kaito, we have to jump."_

 _Kaito gritted his teeth. "Damn it. Ryusei, hold on tight."_

" _Wait, what?" Ryusei panicked. He was never a strong swimmer, actually he didn't know how to swim! "Wait, I-"_

 _But it was too late. Kaito grabbed hold of Ryusei and swung him over his shoulder, looking down at the cliff's edge. He glanced back at Naomi, still tied to the tree. "Don't think I forgot about you." Was all he said, before they jumped off the cliff, plummeting to the waters below._

…

Dulio had to come see the arena once again, before the Angels restored it to its previous form. These great battle arenas were once home to the great Angelic Battle Royals of old. Dulio wasn't reincarnated at the time, but he has heard stories from Lord Micheal. Angels used to face each other in mortal combat, testing each others strength and pushing one another beyond their limits. Lord Micheal called it "Heaven's Glory Days". When God was still around, and Lucifer was God's favorite.

The arena was a great Roman Colosseum. It's battlefield spanning over hundreds of feet. The ground was hard, stained blood. However it had all evaporated away once Hyoudou Ryusei unleashed the twin dragon.s Now, over half of the arena floor was glazed over with rock hard ice, creating an elevated crater from the middle of the arena to the barrier protecting it on the outside. It's been hours since the real thing, yet the ice was still burning. With a touch, Dulio felt like his hand would freeze right off.

Dozens of angels had convened to help. However, they were all mostly Reincarnated Angels from Lord Raphael's Garrison. The Archangel himself did not attend, seeing as he was Head of Heaven's military power, he had other things to worry about. Up at the top of the stadium, watching their efforts, was Lord Micheal and Lady Gabriel.

"What do you think?" Griselda asked, walking up to him, her arms crossed. "We were both there, but I still can't believe anyone other than High-Class beings have this much power and only show a fraction of it like this."

"He hasn't learned how to control those two yet," Dulio opened a bag of potato chips, and began to snack.

"I do wish you would stop eating so much," It was Aeneas, one of the few Pure-Blooded Angels here. Aeneas was in Lady Gabriel's Garrison, Head of Heaven's foreign affairs. Whatever other faction Heaven had to deal with, they had to first go through Lady Gabriel and her Garrison.

Aeneas sighed, the wind blowing back the medium black hair of his vessel. Pure-Blooded Angels cannot be observed by the eyes of anything other than Angels themselves, so to interact with other beings, they possess vessels. This particular vessel was that of a tragic man. Divorced, lost everything in his life. At last he turned to God, and accepted Aeneas.

"It helps me think," Dulio smirked.

"Was it the right move," Aeneas asked. "to let Hyoudou Ryusei go free like that? Someone like him, who can do this," Aeneas gestured to the show of destruction behind them. "are they allowed to roam free under Heaven's divine protection?"

"He is an Angel now, Aeneas," Griselda reminded the Angel. "However much power he has, it is our duty to keep him at bay. However, like you, he has a family he must attend to. We cannot deprive him of that right. We're Angels, not God."

"Indeed," Aeneas sighed. "However, it still bugs me. Only two of the three remaining Dragons of the Ice Barriers have been seen. Where is the last? Where is Amathis?"

Dulio had the same thought, when he discovered the power that Ryusei held. Amathis was a dragon greatly respected by, not only the Two Heavenly Dragons themselves, but also all four of the Archangels of Heaven. Lord Micheal has even stated that Lucifer himself dared not to attack Amathis, hiding away with her children. If this was the power of her children, who have yet to fully pass on their gifts to their current host, just how strong was their mother?

"I wouldn't worry too much about it." Dulio said. "As much as you and Griselda may hate it, Hyoudou Ryusei will be a great asset to Heaven. Not only in physical and mental prowess. Not only his power and skill set, but in his influence."

"What do you mean?" Griselda asked.

Dulio heard the sound of wings, and a hand touched his shoulder. "He means," It was Lady Gabriel, walking past Dulio in a majestic glide. Her hair blowing back in the wind. She walked to Griselda's side, and smiled at the two angels. "Hyoudou Ryusei will change Heaven, both literally, and emotionally."

"I still do not understand sister." Aeneas said.

Lady Gabriel still maintained her smile. "An angel with a sense of justice, despite having gone through years of hell. An Angel who has seen the worse of what this world has to offer, yet came through with sheer will power, all to see his brother and family. An Angel who loves, more than anything else in this world, his brother. The Devil, who despite being a Devil, has a sense of justice and moral that makes him unique. And also holder of one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. Two brothers, on opposite sides, yet who love each other. Remind you of somebody we know?" She asked, looking up at Lord Micheal.

Dulio raised an eyebrow. "You're comparing Hyoudou Ryusei and Issei, to Lord Micheal and Lucifer?"

"Come Aeneas," Lady Gabriel said. "You must realize by now, that no matter how much trouble my foolish brother may have gotten himself into, he was just a boy who wanted the attention of his father, who was distracted by the new kids. As much as he was foolish and arrogant, he was kind and cunning."

Aeneas looked conflicted. "Indeed. Lucifer was always one to show off, just so God would notice him. I cannot blame him for acting out as he did. If I were in his position…" He didn't finish.

Lady Gabriel patted Aeneas's back. "Don't worry, brother. Lucifer is where he belongs, Hell. And as for Hyoudou Ryusei and Hyoudou Issei," Lady Gabriel gave a confident smirk. "Fate has something much more interesting in store for them, then just simple sibling disputes."

Dulio narrowed his eyes. This was Gabriel, Archangel of Heaven and Seraph. She was the trickster Angel. The vessel she possessed is a trickster itself. Endowed with omnipotent powers, on top of being the vessel of an Archangel, she was among the most powerful of Heaven's forces, yet Lady Gabriel was never one for violence. She would rather manipulate others to fight _for_ her. To pull the strings from behind the curtains, this was Lady Gabriel. Second to Lucifer himself, Lady Gabriel has the greatest mind Heaven has ever seen. She can see far into the future, seeing future events before they happen, yet chooses not to act upon them. Instead, she waits and watches as Fate unfolds. Dulio knew that smirk, he has seen it before.

Dulio was reincarnated a little before the Great War ended. It was centuries ago, and the war had influences on the mundane world as much as the supernatural. His parents were casualties of the war, leaving him orphaned and alone. He was taken to a church that looked after him. He was seventeen at the time, which made him the oldest. While he was there, he found himself being loved by the children. He would often read them to sleep or comfort them when they were scared. Soon, he was reached out by Lord Micheal, to ascend to rank of Angel. Dulio was born with the Sacred Gear, Zenith Tempest. Because of it, when he became an Angel, he was a pillar for Heaven's military force, gaining him the reputation he has now.

However, he did not realize that his reputation would become his undoing. The Devils, at the time led by Lucifer, targeted the church that had raised Dulio. Lady Gabriel had known about what would happen, she had the same smirk. Lucifer, without the Angels and Dulio knowing, blew up the church to prove a point. In a fit of rage, Dulio went on a rampage. He doesn't remember much of what happened, but he knew that Lady Gabriel knew of the attack and had said nothing.

Needless to say, his trust in Lady Gabriel was a bit wavered. He limited his interaction with her to physically non-existence. Anything he had to say to her, Griselda spoke on his behalf.

"Dulio," Griselda said. "They're starting the process."

He shook himself out from his trance. He got lost in his thoughts again. Lady Gabriel had gone, Aeneas joined the others by the wreckage. Dulio sighed and stashed away his chips, walking with Griselda to join the other Angels. Light began to glow and envelope the arena, beginning to restoration process.

…

Issei has been in his room ever since he came home from the club meeting. It was all too much. First Ryusei coming home, and then him finding out that his brother was a vigilante hunting down corrupted politicians. Then watching his brother be tortured by the people whom he thought had saved him. And then his brother swooped away by the Angels. And now finding out that the woman who saved his life is being engaged to an arrogant, egocentric douchebag who can't keep it in his pants.

He closed his eyes, laying down on his bed, trying to remember when things in his life were normal. He remembered when he was six, and Ryusei was five. When they were still playing with their best friend, Shidou Irina. Issei had never known until a few years ago that Irina was a girl, and not the boy that he and Ryusei thought she was. Actually, Issei wasn't even sure if Ryusei knew Irina was a girl.

He never told his baby brother, but he always suspected that Irina had a tiny crush on him. Back then, before she moved, and he became a genius, Ryusei was a shy kid. He was always afraid of going outside or going to school unless Issei was with him. Making friends was hard for him, which is why a random girl, whom they thought was boy, walking up to them and asking to play was more than surprisingly for him. Yet somehow, they became best friends.

Irina was always around Ryusei. She was always looking after him. She was as much of a sister to him than Issei was his brother. She often helped him with his shyness, helped him with homework, or even teaching him random things. Issei felt jealous back then. He felt that his brother was slipping away. As much as he hated how he felt back then, he was glad that Irina had moved away. He felt like he finally got his brother back. But now, he would give anything to have those days return. The days when he didn't have to worry about being a devil, or his brother an angel, or all this weird crap.

There was a gentle knock at his door. "Issei-San, I didn't know if you were hungry, but I made us some sandwiches. May I come in?"

Issei got up, smiling as he looked towards the door. Man was he glad Asia was there for him. "Yeah, come on in."

Asia opened the door and walked in with a tray of sandwiches and two glasses of lemonade. She set them down on the ground and sat, facing Issei. "How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm okay," He lied. Issei didn't know what to feel. Should he be mad at Rias for torturing his brother? Or feel sympathy for her current situation? He didn't know. He wished Ryusei was here.

"Are you looking forward to school?" Issei asked.

"Huh? Oh, yes. It has been a long time since I went to school. I want to make friends." Asia smiled and bit her sandwich.

Issei could see she was just as tired as he was. There were bags under his eyes, she was slouching. She was tired and worried, yet she didn't let herself show it…for his sake. Dammit, he felt like an awful person, making someone like her go through this.

"Asia, I-" Issei was cut off, when he heard the sound of flapping wings. Just like when Dulio had entered his living room, Ryusei entered his bedroom, sitting on the desk chair and smiled.

"Hey, I'm home." He smiled.

Issei's jaw dropped. He took his sandwich and threw at his little brother's face. "You dumbass. Where the hell have you been? You could have called!"

Ryusei slid the sandwich off his face and laughed. "I'm sorry brother, I was in Heaven. Don't worry, I was fine. Dulio helped me test my skills and I had a talk with Lord Micheal. But don't worry about-"

"You…You saw Heaven?" Asia asked. "Ryusei-Kun," Her eyes sparkled with curiosity. "What was it like? Please, please, tell me what was it like. I've always-"

Ryusei held her back and put a finger over his lips. "Sorry, Asia-Chan, house rules. I can't talk about Heaven or its contents without Lord Micheal's permission, or another Archangel's permission."

"Oh come on, man," Issei smirked. "Just a little sneak peak."

"No, I mean I literally can't," Ryusei said. "I tried, but it felt like my head was about to split open with an axe. It's like when you guys pray to God, painful."

Issei noted that. So Angels couldn't discuss Heaven outside of Heaven, interesting. "Great timing actually," Issei said. "We need to talk to you."

Issei spilled his heart to Ryusei. He and Asia told him what happened. About how Rias was about to be married to Riser Phoenix, how the engagement party was tomorrow. He even showed Ryusei the invitation, though neither of them had opened it. It had the Gremory seal binding it. He also told Ryusei how conflicted he felt. How he didn't know how to feel. To feel mad or angry, or pity and sympathy.

Ryusei crossed his arms. "You're _still_ hung up on that? Brother, it's just a little torture. Besides, you think I was going to die from something so stupid as being killed? Please…"

Issei almost burst out laughing, but Asia beat him to the punch. She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Welcome home, Ryusei-Kun." She said.

Ryusei smiled. "Look, you two. I can understand that you're angry with her, but I can understand why she did what she did. I tried to use the power of the dragons in Heaven, see a glimpse of what the Devils were trying to get at, and I sort of broke…a part of Heaven. So let's just say, I'm dangerous. She did the right thing, fearing for her people's safety. Her actions may have been uncalled for, but her motive is commendable."

Issei stared at his brother in disbelief. "How can you forgive her so easily? Her brother _tortured_ you."

"If I learned anything from those five years," Ryusei said. "It's that life is too short to hold grudges. Make good with what your life has to offer. When I came home, I was this bruting, quiet, almost scary looking guy. And you two made me feel at home again. I can open up to you two because of what you guys did. Rias is the same way. She wants you two to accept her. She cares more for you then you know."

"How do you know that?" Issei asked. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I saw the way she looked at you," Ryusei said. "When we left Hell, I saw how she looked at you. She was hurt, genuinely hurt. She regrets her decision, but I think she hasn't had a chance to properly show you how much she's sorry because you never give her the chance, am I right?"

Issei was tongue tied, at a loss for words. "That's exactly right." Asia said.

Ryusei and Asia high fived. Asia!"

"Of course I was upset," Asia said. "But Rias cares about us. If not, she wouldn't have Reincarnated me, or you."

Issei sighed. She was right, Ryusei was right. "But what should I do? She's getting married. And I don't want her to. I don't want to serve that Riser jackass. I want to serve _her_."

"Then show her that," Ryusei said. "Use this invitation, crash that party. Show Rias, and all those devils, what a servant of Rias Gremory can do."

Ryusei handed him the invitation, and Issei accepted it. He took in a deep breath, confidently making his decision. Perhaps he was too rash.

"What about you?" Issei asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to be attending the engagement party with Dulio and Griselda," Ryusei said. "Lord Micheal and Lady Gabriel are busy with some matters in Heaven, so they're sending angels from their Garrisons to attend on their behalf."

"But what about crashing the party?" Issei asked.

"What do you mean?" Ryusei asked. "I never gave you that idea. In fact, this conversation never happen. I came home after a long day in Heaven and becoming an Angel, simply went to bed and didn't disturb you two." He got up and walked for the door.

"Ryu," Issei said, before he walked out. "Thanks."

Ryusei turned and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, brother. Good night, Asia-Chan."

…

The streets of London were especially cold this night. However freezing it may be, snow was not due for another two weeks. The city was abandoned, and in the Whitechapel district of London, the streets were clear of any signs of life. However, a single woman walks down the street, dressed in a revealing dress. The cut to her dress was low, showing off her large bust. The dress hugged her body around her waist and cut off just below her hips. She wore high heels that thumped through the night as she walked. Her long black hair tied into a ponytail, and her golden eyes piercing the darkness of the night.

The woman knew of the dangers of walking alone in Whitechapel, however for the past week there has been rumors of a new serial killer arising from the ashes of the infamous Jack the Ripper. Same modus operandi, same _Dear Boss_ letters to the police stations.

She wasn't afraid, of course. But she wanted to see if this rumors were just so, rumors.

The woman walked a distance further, until she heard the sound of footsteps stalking her. A feeling tugged at her heart, fear? Impossible, she has never felt fear before, and especially on this scale. She could feel the blood rushing to her face, making her red with fear.

As instructed, the woman tuned the corner and walked into an alley way. As expected, the stalker followed her through the maze of the London alley ways. Finally, the woman stopped dead in her tracks, and took in a deep breath, calming herself down.

Her heart began to pound out of her chest, as the footsteps came closer. On the back of her neck, she felt a cold chill go down her spine, waking every cell in her body. The icy cold breath was the last straw. "Bikou!"

Suddenly, a staff flew from the skies and pinned the ground, separating the woman from the stalker. She waved her hand, and a magic circle opened up beneath her feet, transforming her clothes. She changed into a long, black Japanese kimono that was revealing much of her breasts and legs. Golden bells floated around her, and cat ears popped up from her head. Her name is Kuroka, a Nekomata.

Kuroka breathed, and saw the icy cold of her breath. She observed the stalker. His face, no, his whole body was eclipsed by darkness. Nearly his entire figure was shrouded in darkness, but she made out his outfit. The coat he was wearing was ripped at the collar, and at the ends. His face was hidden, but she took note of the hat. A top hate, with a single white stripe and a pin. A skull, drawn animated and goofy.

"What's wrong kitty?" Bikou descended from the nearby rooftop, who had been tailing her for a few blocks now. A man dressed in Chinese armor, in his early twenties with spiky brown hair and matching eyes, wielding a long staff. He smirked as the staff returned to his hand. "You got scared?"

"Shut up," Kuroka's voice was calm, yet the fear was getting to her. Why? Why was she so afraid? It was like her mind was imagining all the worse possible outcomes in a single instant. "You're the Jack the Ripper copycat? I thought you'd be more…menacing."

Kuroka heard a slight snicker, then it turned into a chuckle, and then a full blown maniacal laugh. His voice was distorted, like it was being possessed by a demon. His voice was deep and menacing, adding more points to the creepiness factor.

"Menacing? I can hear the fear in your voice, kitty." The figure walked forward. "Fear drives us all insane. I can hear how hard your heart pounds as I got closer. I can smell the sweat coming off of your lustful body. I will show you menacing."

Bikou intervened, stabbing his staff at the figure, but the staff passed right through him. The copycat continued his trail until he quickly got in front of Kuroka's face. Now, she could finally see his face, and she wished she hadn't. His face was pale, as white as snow. His eyes as bright as her own, yet more disturbing and evil. His smile was wide, baring his fangs…yes, fangs, at her like an animal.

Kuroka panicked and blasted him back with magic. She stared in horror. A hole, right in the middle of his body, yet he looked down like it was nothing. He even looked confused. "My, my, look at what you've done. I look…weird."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Bikou gritted his teeth. "We have to retreat."

"What! You want us to run away?" Kuroka asked.

"Think you stupid cat," Bikou said. "Do you think we can win? Look at him. You blew a hole in his body and he's acting like it was barely a scratch. We can't win, not like this."

Kuroka balled her fists, he was right. What was wrong with her? Her fear was blinding her, making her act rash. To think that the day finally came when Bikou was telling her what to do. Oh this cruel word.

"Fine, we retreat." Kuroka said.

Bikou stabbed his staff into the ground, summoning Nimbus. It carried off the two of them far into the sky. Kuroka stared down at the Ripper, watching as he waved good-bye, and observing as his body put itself back together. "Who the hell are you?"

 **Author's Note - Sorry for the late upload guys, but I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to get the next one up as soon as possible, and do my best to get past the Riser Arc soon. I hope you guys liked how I made Jack act in this chapter. I tried to make him as insane as Joker, but let me know what you'd like me to do and how you'd like me to handle his character. I will also be introducing a Genji character soon, to balance out Ryusei as Hanzo. He will possess the mother dragon, Amathis, and be pretty OP too so look forward to that. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this and let me know what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ghost - IKR, I wanted to make Kuroka sassy but also serious at some times.**

 **Storm Master - I referred to Hanzo and Genji from the game Overwatch, which I modeled Ryusei after. I modeled him after Hanzo Shimada, but also the Green Arrow. I'll also have another OC who I will base after Genji Shimada. It's also where I got the idea for the dragon tattoos. I hope I don't confuse you so please feel free to ask me any questions you may have. Thanks for reading :)**

 **R3hmix - Thanks, and I swear I'll end the Riser Arc next chapter as to not drag this out any longer.**

 **Dragonsayainblue - I will definitely make Issei a lot more independent from the ORC, but I won't make him** _ **that**_ **cold to them. He will still have his relationships with everyone. I don't see Issei being ever that mad at anyone, and I want to retain that part of his character. As for Rias and Sirzechs, they will definitely be punished for breaking the Accords, but I'm still coming up with a fitting punishment. And I agree with you on the New Satan Faction, the Reincarnated ones are a lot more interesting.**

 **Guest - I'm going to model Jack after The Joker from the Dark Knight. So he'll be batshit crazy, but he'll have reasons for his insanity, not just because he is that insane. Everything he does will be to get to Ryusei, and they'll have their rivalry like Batman has with Joker or Green Arrow has with Merlyn.**

9

"You look fantastic, Issei-San," Asia fixed his bow tie as Issei blushed, staring at himself through the mirror in his room. Originally he didn't want to get all fancied up just to crash an engagement party, but Asia kept nagging him about looking your best in front of others, and long story short he was wearing a bow tie.

Asia had a knack for finding clothes that fit people just right. Somehow, she was able to comb through everything in his mess of a closet and find him a perfectly fitted white dress shirt and a black, spotted bow tie he didn't even know he owned. She dressed in a pair of washed slacks and dress shoes, even suspenders! What's even more, she even did his hair.

"I look like a monkey," Issei said, sighing. Truth be told, he was more than just nervous. He was about to crash an engagement party for his master, who thinks he hates her, filled with Devils who arrested and tortured his brother. He didn't know if he could do it, let alone look confident in fancy clothes.

"Well you are one good looking monkey," Asia smiled, before backing away and holding Issei's shoulders. "Ryusei-Kun is probably already there. You know what to do, don't you?"

Issei nodded. The plan was simple. He crashes the party and declare that Rias was his, and not Riser's. Luckily, the guy would be too full of pride to call him out and they go home happily, yet somehow he felt Asia's plan was full of so many holes. He didn't want to call her out on it, seeing as it would only make her feel worse, so he decided to wing it. How hard can it be, he thought. Just a room full of powerful, overly arrogant Devils who support this marriage. How badly can it go?

Issei pulled out the envelope he had received from Grayfia. It was the invitation to the party, with the Gremory seal on it. Opening it, Issei found a talisman. Issei sighed. He was using a lot of blood to travel.

He turned back to Asia. She wanted to come with him, but Issei was firm on this point. He couldn't risk Asia getting hurt if anything went wrong. He bit his thumb, and swiped the blood on the talisman, opening a magic circle underneath his feet. He took in a deep breath, and smiled. "I'll see you later, Asia."

She nodded, clapping her hands together. "I pray for your success, Issei-San."

With that, Asia stepped back, as the circle consumed him.

…

 **Lian-Yu, Five Years Ago**

 _What surprised Ryusei the most about jumping off of a cliff wasn't the coldness of the water, but the impact of the fall. He had read and heard people say that jumping into water from a high height is like jumping into concrete. He didn't realize it was true, until now._

 _His body felt like it had been smashed against cement. His bones felt like they were shattering with every little movement he made. He didn't realize that Kaito was dragging him onto the shore until the rays of the sun hit him like beams of intense light._

" _C'mon, Ryu, wake up. You're okay." Kaito said, ruffling his head as he sat down beside him._

" _Everything hurts," Ryusei struggled to get up. His stomach hurt, he must have landed on his front. His arms were okay, but he began to feel his legs falling asleep. "Where's Jin?"_

 _Kaito pointed behind him. Sitting on a rock, sharpening his arrows, was Jin. His clothes were soaked, but it didn't even phase him. He had a stern look in his eyes as he used a combat knife to sharpen the razor edge of the arrowhead. On his back was a quiver, handmade and held up to twenty arrows. The bow was hand carved as well, a hunter's long bow, about the size from one of Jin's hands to the other if he spread them out. Ryusei hadn't paid attention to how Jin looked, but he really did look like a warrior._

" _I'm sorry, Ryu." Kaito said, drawing Ryusei's attention back to the fallen angel. "I never meant for you, or Krissy, or Lyon, or even Naomi to get dragged into this. I…I had hoped to do this by myself. To not endanger anyone else."_

" _Do what?" Ryusei asked, his intuition and instincts finally cleared. He realized that Kaito had been holding back information, information that would tell them more about this island and who was hunting them._

" _You know who's hunting us," Jin said in a loud and stern voice, yet it held no fury or anger. "don't you?"_

 _Kaito's eyes twitched. "His name Valper Galilei, a former High Priest of the Church, until his forbidden experiments with Holy Sword wielders got him excommunicated and he was deemed too dangerous, and left for dead on this island."_

" _What is this island, exactly?" Ryusei asked, ignoring all the stuff about the priest. First, he needed to assess everything he knew, and he had to start with their environment. "What is Lian-Yu?"_

" _Lian-Yu used to be a small island, fishermen barely knew of this island, until the Archangels came up with an idea," Kaito explained. "During the Great War that pitted all three factions against each other, Lucifer was at his strongest with his seven generals by his side. The seven incarnations of himself, the Seven Deadly Sins. With Lucifer dead, the Archangels made sure his remains were locked away in a place no one could ever get to, Purgatory. It was a dimension separate from our own, the angels used it to lock away monsters or criminals deemed too dangerous for normal security holds. And this island, is where the entrance to Purgatory lies."_

 _Ryusei processed everything as quickly as Kaito explained them. Purgatory, he thought it was always just a story, but apparently everything in the Bible is true, except warped in a way to make it seemed a lot neater and nicer than it really was. "So what does Galilei want with Purgatory? Is he planning on opening the gate?" Jin asked._

 _Kaito nodded his head. "He wants to unleash the Seven Deadly Sins. If he does, it'll be like unleashing Lucifer back into the world. Lucifer himself may have been a kind and gentle soul at heart, but these incarnations of himself are not. They were the first demons created by Lucifer, before the war. They will ravage this world and plunge it into eternal darkness, and then they'll resurrect Lucifer, himself."_

 _Ryusei narrowed his eyes. "Isn't Lucifer dead? How do you resurrect a dead Archangel?"_

" _By sacrificing the life of another Archangel, or at least an Angel they think is powerful enough." Kaito got up. "We have to stop them, and rescue Krissy and Lyon."_

" _Are you sure they're still alive?" Jin asked. "They could be brainwashed like she was."_

 _He was right. What happened to Naomi, it wasn't just brainwashing. It was like they altered her very core, changed and warped her into something else entirely. If they did the same to Krissy or Lyon, Ryusei wasn't sure if they could bring them back._

" _Yes," Kaito said firmly. "We can save them. We have to."_

 _Jin and Kaito had a stare down, and Ryusei was caught right in the middle. He sensed hostility, and thought Jin was about to do something stupid as he walked to Kaito, but he, instead, shoved a combat knife at Kaito's chest. "Then it looks like we have work to do."_

 _Kaito, much like Ryusei, was speechless. "What do you mean?"_

" _We can't go in there blindly," Jin said. "As much as you were an Angel, you're human now. So I'm going to have to train you from scratch, at least until you're competent enough to handle yourself in a fight, both of you."_

 _Ryusei pointed to himself. "M-Me? You want me to fight too?"_

 _Ryusei didn't know what happened next, but his instincts kicked in. Jin had pulled out a knife from his left hand and swung it at Ryusei, but he caught Jin's wrist, twisted it and dropped the knife into his hands._

 _Speechless, Ryusei stared at Jin. "See? You've got the makings of a warrior already."_

…

"I look, like a monkey." Ryusei repeated himself for the thousandth time as he, Dulio, and Griselda entered the ballroom of the Phoenix Mansion. Requested by Lord Micheal so Ryusei had no chance to refuse, he was forced to attend the engagement party wearing a formal suit. But instead, Dulio suggested he go semi formal. Ryusei wore a gray dress shirt with his sleeves rolled up just to his elbows. The shirt was tucked into a pair of fitted black slacks and pinrolled with a pair of clean dress shoes. He wore a shiny black tie, and his hair was tied back in a bun. Griselda had offered to cut his hair, but he decided to think about it later.

"No you don't," Griselda sighed. "and stand up straight. We're here representing the Angels, so show yourself as a professional."

"Tell that to the guy who brought three extra cans of Pringles chips." Ryusei muttered.

"Looks like someone isn't getting any then," Dulio said, eating a chip as he said so. He was wearing a three piece white suit with a silvery gray vest. His hair was slicked back and immaculate, and his smile could steal a woman's heart. If Dulio looked like the world's hottest bachelor, Griselda was the world's most beautiful Victoria Secret's model.

She wore a a silvery gray strapless dress with a floral pattern on the bottom and fitted her waist perfectly, showing off her large breasts yet still maneuverable in a fight. She also wore a silky sash around her neck and tucked in her underarms. Her golden hair was tied up in an elegant messy bun with a chopstick stuck through. Compared to them, Ryusei looked like terrifying normal.

The Phoenix Mansion's ball room was a large, domed chamber with multiple windows viewing the outside Underworld, even though Ryusei hasn't seen the outside. They had teleported just outside the door and walked in, attracting the attention of every Devil inside. It was like they instantly knew the three of them were angels.

There were dozens of people there, but not too crowded. They were probably all high ranking officials from the factions, but Ryusei didn't recognize any of them. "I feel so naked without a weapon in a room with these many glares."

"Well would you have liked to walk into a room with all these glares wearing a quiver on your back and a scary looking bow in your hand?" Dulio asked.

"He's right," Griselda looked like she was having trouble agreeing with him. "Look, strapped to your ankle is a Seraph dagger. Just pull it out and it will extend into a longer blade if you really need it, but don't use it unless you actually have to."

She forgot to mention the other weapon he had. The tattoo on his left arm was visible, with his sleeves rolled up. The tattoo of the two dragons spiraling to his wrist. He remembered the conversation with Ezreal, it was like talking to Lord Micheal or Lady Gabriel. After the talk, he was able to easily manipulate electricity, water, and wind magic. The Dragon of Storms, Ezreal.

"Ah, Dulio. Griselda. Good to see you two here."

Ryusei looked up to see a man in his early thirties, with a wispy goatie and medium blonde hair. He wore a purple dress shirt, unbuttoned at the top and black slacks. He looked like an actor trying to reprise his career after years of not acting, desperate.

"Azazel, pleasure." Griselda held out her hand, for Azazel to kiss it gently. "I am sorry Lord Micheal could not attend today. Things in Heaven are…complicated."

"Yes, so I've heard." Azazel's eyes darted to Ryusei. "I also heard he got his hands on an interesting new prospect. Tell me kid, how's angelic life treating ya? Try to teleport or seen the armory?"

Ryusei kept a mental note of this person. Whoever he was, his attitude towards Ryusei was completely different from Dulio and Griselda. Someone who could so easily shift their personality like this, isn't someone Ryusei wanted to talk to. Manipulation must be easy for him. Dashing smile, smooth talking, the eyes.

"Ryusei-Kun," Ryusei recognized that voice. He turned around to see Kiba Yuuto, Rias Gremory's knight. He was dressed in a suit, black and white with a bow tie. His hair was kept loose and his eyes mesmerizing. Damn pretty boys and their blonde hair, Ryusei thought.

"Kiba-San, you're here." Ryusei said. "Are the others here too?"

Kiba nodded, and pointed to the food table. Himejima Akeno and Toujou Koneko were talking to the two females. One was a girl with short black, bob cut hair and red glasses. The other, taller and with longer black hair, yet similar glasses. Ryusei recognized them. They were there when Dulio teleported him out from the torture chamber, so they were there.

"Where's Issei-Kun? Did he come with you?" Kiba asked.

Ryusei shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe he will, but right now I think he's still at home with Asia-Chan."

Kiba had a worried look. "I see."

"You're worried?" Ryusei asked.

Ignoring his question, Kiba replied with a question of his own. "Ryusei-Kun, do you hate Rias, for what she did to you?"

Again with this. Ryusei smirked. "Well, hate is a strong word that I keep for people who I really do hate. As much as I dislike how she handled it, I think her motives were good. She was worried about something that could have threatened her people, and only wanted to protect them. I can understand that."

"Than maybe you can-"

"My brother is a stubborn man, Kiba-San," Ryusei laughed. "When we were little, he got mad at me for weeks because I ate the last piece of strawberry cake left from his birthday party. He wouldn't even talk to me until our childhood friend told him that he could have my whole birthday cake when it was my birthday. My point is, Issei get's angry sometimes and holds grudges, but he isn't one to hold them for long. His trust, however, if you break that, I don't know how you'll ever fix that."

Suddenly, behind him, Ryusei heard a loud burst of fire on top of the main stage. The curtains parted, and emerging from a ball of swirling flame, was Riser Phoenix. Ryusei had never met Riser Phoenix, but he knew it was him at first sight. Medium blonde hair, slicked back with a part down the middle. Beady golden eyes, with a scar in an "X". He wore a glamorous white suit with a low cut that showed off his chest, how muscular they were Ryusei supposed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming to celebrate this momentous occasion." Riser said, as the crowd clapped. "Today, two great devil families shall join their households. Today, I, Riser Phoenix of the glorious House of Phoenix, shall declare my engagement to Rias Gremory, of the House of Gremory, to usher in a new era to the devil faction.

"And now, I present my bride to be, Rias Gremory!"

A ball of flame burst into life beside Riser. Rias Gremory emerged, wearing a beautifully sewn white strapless dress and gown over her head. She looked up at the crowd, her eyes red. She was crying? The crowd cheered and clapped, but Ryusei kept his composure. If he had his bow, he would've sunk an arrow into Riser's eye socket. So this is why Issei hated him. He was a douchebag, plain and simple.

Ryusei saw Kiba, who was trembling with rage. It hit him. Issei wasn't the only one who didn't approve this marriage. Did the whole peerage feel this way? If so, why didn't they speak up? Why did they remain silent?

Ryusei heard it, the sound of conflict coming from outside the main door. He smirked, as he walked to Dulio and Griselda, who were sipping their drinks. "It's starting." He said.

"Yes, yes it is." Dulio closed his Pringle's can and stowed it away in his suit. From his sleeve, an Angel blade fell out and he caught it in his hand.

"No weapons huh?" Ryusei asked, as Griselda did the same, an Angel blade hidden in the folds of her floral dress.

She smiled, as the main doors burst open. One of the guards assigned on protective detail outside was flung across the room and smashed into the stage, cracking the wood. Standing by the door, breathing heavily and his Sacred Gear active.

"What the hell?" Riser shouted. "Who are you!"

"My name is Hyoudou Issei, and this marriage is hereby shut down you arrogant chicken!" Issei declared in a confident voice.

Ryusei smirked. He looked to Kiba, who was starstruck and in awe. Ryusei nodded, before he, Dulio, and Griselda, jumped into action. As the guards spilled into the ballroom from the outside, Dulio channeled light into his hand and shot a barrage of light spears into the hallway, blocking them off and buying the four of them time.

"Ryusei," Issei said. "I'm glad you're here."

"Yeah, me too." Ryusei patted his older brother on the back. "Now go, we'll hold these guys off for you."

Dulio clapped his hands. "I can't, in good conscience, send you into battle, new Angel, without proper equipment." He snapped his fingers, and Ryusei was equipped with his quiver, stocked with trick and piercing arrows. His bow unfolded in his hand, Ryusei sighed. "You piss me off sometimes Dulio."

"Just being me," Dulio smirked. "Now go," A light spear formed in his hand, and in the other an Angel blade.

Ryusei looked to Griselda, who had already been twirling her angel blade on the tip of her finger. "Oh this is going to be quite fun. You and me, in a battle. When was the last time this happened?"

"It was during that battle with Abbadon, wasn't it?" Dulio asked. "Oh man that poor city, those buildings."

Ryusei didn't know what he meant, and he really didn't want to. He was just thankful for them. He turned to Issei, "Go."

He watched as Issei ran past the officials, who did nothing to stop him. Finally, guards spilled out from the side doors. One of them neared Issei, but Ryusei was quick to act. He shot three arrows, all hitting three guards who were about to approach Issei at lightning speeds. "Not today boys." Ryusei pulled a smoke bomb arrow, and shot it at the ground, exploding a cloud of smoke. He jumped forward, wrapping his arm around one of the guards to break their necks, and pulling an arrow to shoot it at another running to Issei.

"Issei!" Rias looked just as shocked as Riser was, yet still had a bright smile on her face.

"Insolent scum!" Riser growled. "How dare you think you can crash this party? Know your place!"

"Shut up!" Issei's Sacred Gear began to glow a bright crimson as he punched Riser in the face. However, the Phoenix recoiled and blocked the attack with his hand, flames erupting from his elbow to cushion the strength of Issei's blow.

"You think you can fight _me?"_ Riser asked with an arrogant smirk on his face. "I am Riser Phoenix, of the Immortal Phoenix Clan. You are nothing but a human who thinks he can play God."

Ryusei heard enough. With Dulio and Griselda backing them up, he didn't need to worry too much about the guards. He twirled to get free from one of the guards, using his momentum to jump and pull and arrow from his quiver, and knocking it on the bow. It took him less than a second to aim, and launch an arrow into Riser's shoulder.

Riser flinched back, giving Issei the distraction he needed to gather up his strength and punched Riser in the face, flinging him back and smashing into the wall. Just when Ryusei thought they had won, a figure emerged from the darkness. Ryusei's hands twitched, so tempted to put an arrow in him.

Clad in a gold and silver chest piece, over a gown of purple and and gold, gracefully walking into the stage with a beautiful maid by his side, was Sirzechs Lucifer. Ryusei wasn't one t hold a grudge, but there was a small part of him that wanted to at least inflict a small bit of the pain he received onto them, revenge.

"Well, well," Sirzechs smirked. "I think that's enough of that, don't you say Issei-Kun? Ryusei-Kun."

Ryusei calmed down, and stowed away his bow. He walked up the stage, beside his brother, and stared at Sirzechs. "What are you going to do, Sirzechs? I think we both know your sister doesn't want this marriage to go through."

"I can see that," Sirzechs replied. "seeing as one of her servants have barged into an engagement party for the sole purpose of rescuing her, I think I should at least give you a fair chance."

"Meaning what?" Issei asked, in a confident voice that shocked even Ryusei. Speakng of which, it was his first time seeing Issei's Sacred Gear. A red, almost dragon like, gauntlet that became his entire left forearm. At the center of the back of his hand glowed a brilliant emerald orb. It was practically calling to Ryusei. A Dragon.

"You, fighting against Riser Phoenix." Sirzechs smirked. "If you win, you can have Rias and the marriage will be annulled. However, if Riser were to win…well, he can whatever he wants I suppose."

Issei's fist balled up, Ryusei could practically feel the rage coming from his brother. His lips curved into a smile, before facing Sirzechs with wide eyes and a smile that screamed he was crazy. "You're on, Devil King."

…

On a rather large cliff, just outside the territorial domains of the House of Phoenix, Kuroka lay on her side, her hand keeping her head up as she watched the festivities unfold at the Phoenix Mansion, with the rest of her "friends".

Vali and Bikou stood by the edge of the cliff, as quiet as Vali usually was, he was scary and powerful. Bikou was the opposite. He talked a lot and it just boasted his power even more, getting into people's heads and making them go nuts with every word he says. Of course, they had their uses. Vali was a prime candidate for breeding. If she were to mate with either of them, her children would be more than powerful.

As Kuroka twirled purple flames on her fingers, she looked back at the Pendragon siblings. Arthur was a tall, blonde haired and blue eyes gentleman, wearing a black and white suit with a tie, and had incredibly rigid posture. He fixed his glasses as Kuroka eyed him. She sighed, he wouldn't be a good candidate, too formal.

His sister, Le Fay, was somewhat tolerable, Kuroka thought. She was a child, maybe in middle school if she attended a mundane school. A childish smile, in a kid sized body, wearing a witch's hat and even had a broom which she flew around on. She looked like Shirone, to an extent, although no one, in Kuroka's eyes, were as adorable as Shirone.

The flames on her fingers fluttered, when she began to think about _him._ It's been almost an entire day since their encounter, yet Kuroka still couldn't stop the fear. Every time she thought about him, thought about his blood thirsty golden eyes that matched hers, his crazy, maniacal smile, his demonic shifting body, it made the hairs on her body stand, like a cold breath breathing down her back.

Kuroka was never one that fear liked to play with. She was rarely ever scared of anything. Hell, she killed her last master easily if it meant protecting Shirone, but this wasn't just simple fear. Fear she could deal with, though she rarely ever felt it. This…This was utter terror.

The original Jack the Ripper. Kuroka wasn't born during his time, but Vali has told her about him. The infamous mundane serial killer who killed out of the Whitechapel district of London in the 19th century. Infamous, in that he was never caught. To this day, the Jack the Ripper case remains one of the most infamous legends of the mundane world. However, even to the Shadow World, he remains a legend. Many believe him to be a phantom, a dream, an illusion, but after seeing his copycat in person, Kuroka believed otherwise.

"What's wrong kitty? Jack got your tongue?" Bikou asked, sticking his tongue out and teasing her.

Kuroka sighed. "Better watch your mouth or _I'll_ have your tongue, you damn monkey."

"Ohhhh, kitty's got claws." Bikou meowed and scratched the air.

"I cannot imagine anything could scare you, Kuroka." Arthur said.

Kuroka bit her tongue. "He was something else. I've never seen anything like it before."

"Whatever the case," Vali finally spoke. "Jack is a factor that we cannot ignore."

"What do you want us to do?" Bikou asked.

Vali narrowed his eyes, and turned his attention back to the Phoenix Mansion. Kuroka knew as well, she could feel the power even from this far out. They had at least a few hundred miles between them and the Mansion, and yet she could feel the Dragon's power. "The Twin Dragons of the Ice Barrier," Le Fay said, holding her hat as a furious wind blew towards them. "So they're real."

"Of course they are, little sister." Arthur said. "They are as real as the gods in the heavens, or the devils here."

Kuroka had raided the library of her last master, and found all the books about ancient mythologies. The Dragons of the Ice Barriers were keepers of the storm. Prayed to as gods, they were responsible for major storms and hurricanes that destroyed cities. An example, she found, was in 2011. A major earthquake hit Japan and nearly devastated all of Tohoku. That was caused by the re-emergence of the Twins. If that was them waking up from a nap, she couldn't wait what their real power would be like.

"We have Jack the Ripper reincarnated," Bikou said. "And now we have the host of the Twin Dragons of the Ice Barriers, as well as his brother, the Red Dragon Emperor."

"Things should definitely be more entertaining soon." Vali had a smirk on his lips, as he watched with amazement.

Kuroka narrowed her eyes. Things were getting interesting, she had to admit. But one thing she knew was for certain. She never wanted to meet Jack the Ripper ever again.

 **Author's Notes - I am sorry for the late update guys, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll be wrapping up the Riser Arc next chapter, so I'll make sure to make the fight awesome. After the Riser Arc, Ryusei will go back to his vigilante activities so don't worry, he is still a superhero lol. I'll be inserting an OC pretty soon to replace Xenovia in Rias's peerage, but they'll have a personal connection to Kiba and maybe Ryusei, when he was on the island. They'll also have the other dragon tattoo. So Ryusei has Ezreal and Akiva, and they will have Amathis, their mother. I hope you guys like how I handle the interactions with Ryusei and Jack soon, and let me know what you guys think or if you have any questions. Thanks for reading everyone :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**R3hmix - Thanks for reading!**

 **Ghost - I'll do my best with Jack, so I hope you like it.**

 **Guest - Oh yeah, I am definitely going to introduce Jack in a spectacular fashion. And Jack will be by himself, I am not planning on making him join any team. I might make Xenovia and Irina for Ryusei, since Issei''s harem isn't really what I'm focusing on in this story. Yeah, Serafall and Falbi will definitely be more reasonable, as well as Ajuka.**

 **Guest - Their encounter will be a mixture of both fighting and talking.**

 **Guest - Yes, he will learn about what happened to Issei.**

 **Storm Master - Ryusei's harem will consist of Kuroka, Ravel, Xenovia, and Irina, though I may add characters like Le Fay or Jeanne. Issei's harem will mostly be the same, but I'm not too focused on Issei's harem in this story, mostly Ryusei's story. Thanks for reading!**

10

For the first few minutes of the battle, Ryusei thought Issei had the advantage, but then the flames erupted from the ground and ash darkened the skies.

Ryusei, along with the rest of the patrons of the party. Everyone was either excited to see Riser and Issei fight, or they were anxious to see Riser win. Either way, Ryusei looked at this fight from a logical standpoint. He knew Riser's power, Dulio and Griselda haven't shut up, talking about how powerful the Phoenixes were. Issei on the other hand, barely had control of his Sacred Gear. It was clear who the underdog was in this battle, but Ryusei didn't want to give up hope just yet.

"So we have a problem," Dulio said, walking up to the open porch, where everyone in the party gathered to watch, looking up at the great arena in the sky. "We just killed like…" Dulio counted his fingers. "twenty different reincarnated devils. Whether or not we save Rias doesn't matter anymore. Lord Micheal will have our heads one way or another. Or worse, Lady Gabriel." He shivered, as if a cold draft had blew in.

Griselda sighed. "I had finally thought I could let loose and have some fun. I didn't realize they would break so easily."

"Are you guys going to go back?" Ryusei asked. "I can take responsibility here, say that I coerced you into going."

Dulio shook his head. "We're this far in, might as well see it through to the end."

"Are you sure your brother can fight Riser Phoenix?" Griselda asked. "The Phoenix Clan has the tears of the phoenix, the immortal powers of the bird itself. They are never truly dead."

"I know," Ryusei said. "He can do this."

The three angels watched the monitor come to life, with Rias and her peerage. Ryusei could see the girl shaking, she was just as worried about him as Ryusei was. Issei and Riser burst into existence through flames. Riser was dressed in his formal wear, yet Issei had taken of his jacket, revealing his Sacred Gear on his forearm. The Sacred Gear, Boosted Gear, with the spirit of Ddraig inside it.

Ryusei watched, helplessly, as his brother entered mortal combat with the immortal phoenix. Riser built up a massive amount of flames in his left hand, which was behind his back. With his right, he was pelting Issei with a barrage of fire bullets. Issei dodged most of them, but some burnt his clothes.

Riser unleashed the fireball behind. Issei stood still, Ryusei began to think that Issei was going to wait for the last second before moving, but he was wrong. The fire consumed Issei, and Ryusei forgot to scream. However, a green glow caught his attention. The glow grew brighter and brighter, until the flames broke apart, and a figure clad in shining red armor stood confidently with his back turned to the crowd below. It took Ryusei a few seconds to realize that it was Issei.

"So that's the Boosted Gear's Balance Breaker." Griselda said. "It has been a long time since I have seen it, and in such a fragile state."

"What do you mean?" Ryusei asked. "And what's a Balance Breaker?"

"Oh how the angels have fallen," A voice said to them from behind. The three only glanced as a small girl, maybe half Ryusei's height, strolled by them, wearing an elaborate pink floral dress and carrying a fan. She had long blonde hair in drills, and clear blue eyes. She was a perfect image of Riser, y'know…if he wasn't a dick and a girl.

"A Balance Breaker," She explained. "is the evolved form of a very small selected groups of Sacred Gears. In their Balance Breaker form, said Sacred Gear has the ability to tip the balance of power in the world. Thus, the Balance Breaker. That little toy up there really should be trained before going into a fight with dear brother."

"Brother?" Ryusei gulped. "You mean that chicken wing has an adorable little sister like you? Who would've thought?"

"A-A-Adorable?" She seemed to be flustered by his comment, but retained her composure by placing her fan in front of her mouth. "Anyways, know that your brother will not win this. He may be the Red Dragon Emperor, but the flames of the Phoenix can never be extinguished."

Ryusei looked back up at the battle. Indeed it was looking grim. To ordinary eyes, like Rias or Kiba, it would seem like Issei has the upper hand now. He was giving Riser everything he had, punching and kicking with all his might, but that was it. He wasn't doing any real damage, at least not enough.

Riser bared his teeth. "That is enough! I am done playing around with you, child." His phoenix wings burst to life, as he charged for Issei with full force. Issei didn't have time to dodge, so he took the attack head on. It was then that the balance of the battle was tipped…in Riser's favor. The phoenix began to pound on Issei, who was pinned against the ground. Every strike Riser gave him was amplified with phoenix flames, more and more and more, with each strike. Issei's armor shattered, leaving him a broken shell.

Ryusei balled his fist, as he felt the air around him get colder. Slowly, his eyes began to change. Normally they were a cool gray, however they morphed into a dark, golden amber color, with vertical pupils. The air around him began to freeze, slowly, as Dulio and Griselda realized it. "Ryusei, whatever you're thinking, don't do it." Dulio and Griselda backed away, slowly.

"Please," Griselda said, reaching her arm to touch his shoulder, but the furry of the ice froze her finger tips as she got close. She flinched away, into Dulio's arms. "Please Ryusei, don't do this. You'll only make it worse."

"W-What is he?" The girl with the blonde drills asked, staring at him with a mix of horror and fear.

Ryusei ignored her. The cold air began to surround him, slowly vanishing him like the finale to a magician's act. To the amusement, and horror, of the crowd, Ryusei re-emerged in front of Riser and Issei, standing over the two as Riser prepared another strike. "What? Do you want some-" But Ryusei fist made contact with his face before he could even finish his sentence.

Riser went flying through the air, and hitting the opposite wall of the arena. Ryusei looked at Issei, as a tear fell from his eyes. His brother was beaten and bloodied, if left here he would've bled out and died. _Issei dying._ The thought was scary, it frightened him to his core. As much as he loved his brother, Issei also acted as an anchor, tethering him to his humanity and not letting him stray down the path of evil.

Ryusei got down and touched Issei's forehead and concentrated. He wasn't as powerful as Dulio or Griselda in terms of magic, but he could still heal his brother. Issei was encased, slowly, in a cocoon of ice, and his body began to heal.

"You insolent little brat!" Riser emerged from the attack, bloodied yet his injuries began to heal. He was flying up in the air, flames at his hands. "Have you any idea who I am, boy! I will make you fee the wrath of a thousand suns!"

Time seemed to slow down from the time Riser's attack left his hands and the time it came in contact with Ryusei. He stood there, lifelessly, and closed his yes. _Do you feel it? The power surging through your veins. The unimaginable power that we possess?_

"Yes."

 _Show them, show them all. Let them have a glimpse of what we can do, of the power we hold. I, Ezreal of the Ice Barrier, stand by you. And as much as my sibling hates it, he is excited as well. Let loose, Hyoudou Ryusei. Let go of the anger, of the torment, of the five years you spent in hell. Let go o those feelings, and show this Devil what it means to be a dragon!_

"Yes!"

Time resumed. Ryusei's body shattered into ice, and reappeared behind Riser in the skies. On his back, Ryusei had sprouted wings. They were dragon like wings that extended the length of his arms, maybe longer. They were dark, navy blue, with scales as hard as diamond. On Ryusei's shoulder blades, were a pair of weird, dragon head looking armor. The encompassed his entire shoulder blade, and both had matching designs, however the one on the right was darker in color, a darker shade of blue, then the one on the left, which was brighter. Ryusei's eyes had changed completely, they were like the eyes of a monster, of a dragon. Underneath his eyes, scales began to form, all over his body. They matched his skin, so it was almost undetectable, but he could feel them. The scales of a dragon.

Ryusei twisted and drop kicked Rise to the ground, however the Phoenix regained his balance an flew right towards Ryusei. Dodging, Ryusei amassed a massive amount of lightning in his hand, his left hand. He figured it out. The left dragon's head was Ezreal, the dragon of storms, and the right was Akiva, the dragon of ice.

The lightning snapped, and mimicked the sound of birds chirping. Before Riser could dodge of block, Ryusei flew straight for him, and pierced his heart with the lightning. Riser screamed in agony, but it soon tuned to laughter. "Did you think that could kill me, monster? The Phoenix never dies!" He kicked Ryusei back, and flipped, blasting him with a beam of searing hot flames.

Ryusei thought he was done for, and yet he was fine. To his, and Riser's surprise, he was fine. His clothes began to singe, but his body was fine, not even burnt. Rusei looked at his hands. _The scales_. The dragon scales, they protected them. They acted like armor against all attacks. He smirked, and glared up at Riser. "Apparently, neither can I."

Ryusei clapped his hands together and pressed them to the ground. He amassed a massive amount of air at the palms of his hands, and released them all at once, giving him a huge boost of speed as he crashed into Riser. "I have had enough of this." Ryusei grabbed Riser's wrists and glared right into his eyes with his own, and smiled. "You called me a monster. If it's a monster that you want, it's a monster you will get."

Ryusei, using his whole force, threw Riser to the floor of the arena. It was such a hard throw, he heard the arena tremble and shake, like it was going to fall out of the sky. Ryusei clapped his hands, as four huge icicles formed in the air. The shot down at Riser and pinned him to the ground at the hands and feet.

He fell gently, and stared down at Riser, who was trying to melt the ice with his flames. "Sorry, phoenix," Ryusei said. "Akiva's ice can't be melted."

"You little-" Riser said, but Ryusei shut him up.

"Listen here, you arrogant little phoenix," Ryusei said with cold eyes. "My family means everything to me. If you dare to attack them, I will kill you a hundred times over."

Ryusei amassed a huge icicle in his hand. Suddenly, he stabbed Riser in the stomach. It wasn't the textbook form, but this was Ryusei's own version of being crucified. Ryusei raised his hand, and a large icicle formed around his hand. It twisted like a drill, and spun like it was about to pierce his heart. His eyes were filled with nothing but blood lust, and he could feel his humanity slipping away. Suddenly, before he could pierce Riser's body, a pair of hands wrapped around his body.

"No! Stop it! Don't hurt my brother!"

Ryusei's eyes slowly adjusted, and returned to normal. The icicle in his hand, and the ones pinning Riser, shattered. Ryusei could only stare at horror at Riser, and at his hands. "W-What did I-"

"Please don't hurt my brother anymore!" It was the girl with blonde drills, Riser's kid sister.

Ryusei calmed down, as the girl's grip loosened. He turned to face her, her eyes tearing up with fear of imagining the worse. Ryusei ruffled her hair, and smiled. "Don't worry, I think I proved my point."

"Y-You won't hurt him anymore?" She asked.

"No," Ryusei walked to Riser and glared down at his body. He knew Riser was still conscious and awake. "Remember my name, and remember what I am capable of, when you dare to do this again."

Riser said nothing, but only shook in fear. Ryusei walked past the girl, but stopped when he stooped down next to Issei. "I never got your name."

"R-Ravel." She said. "Ravel Phoenix."

"I'll see you again, Ravel."

…

Issei felt like his insides were seared and torched by flames. He woke up, on Ryusei's back, floating down to the Phoenix mansion below. His memories were slowly returning. He had arrogantly crashed the party and thought he could save Rias, that if he could, maybe a small part of him could finally be at peace. So that he could finally put what happened between them behind him, and all he did was cause more trouble.

"W-What happened?" Issei asked, barely conscious. He remembered the fight. Issei remembered the deal he made with Ddraig before he arrived at the party, the deal to give up his arm in exchange for power. He had thought that he could win with Ddraig's power, but it wasn't enough.

"You did good, brother." Was all Ryusei said, as they landed.

Issei could barely stand, only up because Ryusei helped him up. All eyes were on him, especially Rias. She was crying and holding her breath as she walked over to Issei. Right about this time, Issei was glad that Asia was at home and not here.

"Ryusei," Dulio said. "We should leave. It won't be long until Lord Micheal hears of this, and if he does, he'll send-"

The sound of flapping wings. "Who? You couldn't possibly mean me, do you?" It was a beautiful, blonde haired woman, wearing a tight red dress that hugged her curvaceous body. She was beautiful in every sense of the word. "You crash a party hosted by a high ranking Devil family, killed over twenty reincarnated devils, and you didn't think Micheal would send someone to clean up your mess?"

"L-Lady Gabriel, I can explain-" Griselda tried to plead with the woman, but she burst out laughing.

"Oh this is too good." Lady Gabriel could barely contain her laughter. "Don't worry Grissy, I'm not here to yell at your or anything. You guys did good work, I'm just here to sort of things out."

"Gabriel," It was Sirzechs Lucifer walking through the crowd. "Pleasure to see you again. How may I help you?"

Gabriel looked at Issei. She walked over to him and tapped her two fingers to his forehead. Suddenly, his injuries were healed. His bruising and scars, burned marks and everything, were all healed. The only thing that wasn't healed was his arm. The dragon's arm was still there.

"You two are something unique," Gabriel said, ruffling both of their heads. "One brother, gone through hell and trying to regain his humanity. The other brother trying desperately to cling onto the last glimmer of hope left in his brother. You two remind me of my brothers, Micheal and Lucifer. I hope your fates will not be the same as theirs."

Sirzechs stepped in. "What is it that you want, Gabriel?"

"Brother, please-" Rias tried to stop her brother, but he wouldn't listen.

Gabriel sighed and turned to the Satan. "You have some nerve, Sirzechs. To act all high and mighty, when only one week ago you broke the Accords."

"I did no such thing." Sirzechs protested.

"You wrongly arrested and tortured a human, a mundane, for the sake of obtaining a weapon of war." Gabriel said. "As noble as you think your actions were, you still broke the Accords, signed to protect the very humans who were slaughtered in the war."

"Your new angel, and his little friends," Sirzechs said. "killed many of the Phoenix family's reincarnated devils. How do you plan to pay for that?"

"Consider that a small, very generous, substitute for what _I_ had in mind for your punishment." Gabriel said, in a sudden and cold voice. "You are lucky, Sirzechs, that my brother is a compassionate one. If it were up to me, your entire existence would have been erased, your body so disintegrated that not even a single atom remains." She walked closer to Sirzechs, eyeing with a cold fury. "Never forget, Sirzechs or any of you who think you are above us. Heaven and it's guardians have existed long before your kind, and we will be here when the last of you dies. Do not think, even for a second, that you are on equal grounds as us."

Sirzechs looked like he was about to burst with rage. Gabriel walked back to Issei and the others. "Rias Gremory, you will spared, however slightly, due to your brother coercing you."

She nodded. Gabriel snapped her fingers, and they were all teleported back to their house. Issei heard a loud CLANK, and turned to see Asia, startled and shocked. "I-Issei-San! Ryusei-Kun!" Asia charged for the two and jumped on them. "You're okay! I'm so happy you're okay!"

Issei smiled and ruffled her hair, before she let go. Issei turned to Gabriel, and bowed. "Thank you, I can't thank you enough."

"Don't thank me, Hyoudou Issei," Gabriel smiled. "I do apologize about your arm. I had intended to heal that too, however Ddraig's magic is blocking even Archangel magic. I cannot restore it."

"Your hand?" Ryusei asked. "What's wrong with your hand?"

Issei smiled, awkwardly, before explaining about the deal he made with Ddraig. "You did _what!_ H-How can you be so stupid!"

Issei didn't reply. Issei knew what he did was just, he knew that. "We'll talk later, I promise."

"Stay at home, Ryusei," Gabriel said. "Rest, spend time with your family. I hear school starts in a few days, might be good to go back to being a normal human. We'll call you, whenever we need you. And I'll make sure either Dulio or Griselda drop by to make sure you're okay, and to train to control the dragons. For the time being, good-bye." And just like that, the three angels were gone with the sound of wings.

…

 **Lian-Yu, Five Years Ago**

 _Ryusei and Jin were standing outside of a make-shift cave hideout the three of them had built when the other cave exploded. While Kaito was off hunting food, Jin was training Ryusei. It's only been a week since they washed up on Lian-Yu, yet life on this island was becoming more and more…mundane._

 _Ryusei and Jin spared with bamboo sticks, small and fragile, in the shape of short katanas. It was the same basic motion, but they repeated it over and over and over again, until the same basic motions became a simple part of Ryusei's body. It was almost instinct to strike._

 _The two spared, as a cold wind blew by. Tonight, after they eat and prepare, the three would head off to scout this Valper Galilei. According to Kaito, Valper was a rogue priest from the church. He was doing forbidden experiments that involved the Holy Swords and came to this island to harness the energy from Purgatory, using it to enhance Holy swords. Valper had brainwashed Naomi, she was practically a different person. Ryusei was beginning to worry about Krissy and Lyon. They could be in serious danger._

" _All right," Jin said. "Let's start practicing your spear work."_

 _Ryusei suggested that he learn archery, seeing as his height might work against him in a fight, but Jin said that not until Ryusei gained more strength and muscle. For now, he was stuck with the spear. But it wasn't like he didn't enjoy it. The spear provided him with some distance between him and his enemy. He was particularly good at it, but it felt like he was naturally drawn to the bow._

" _I'm back," Kaito jumped down from the cliff above, and removed his hood. He was holding some fish, but also some fresh game. "C'mon, let's eat before we head off."_

 **Author's Notes - I know this was rather anticlimatic, but I just wanted to get the Riser Arc over with. Next chapter I'll introduce either Jack or the new OC, and then Irina and Xenovia later. I know this chapter was really late so thanks for being patient everyone. Tell me what you think and thanks for reading :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Storm Master - Yeah I did kind of rush the last chapter lol.** **I just wanted to end the Riser Arc as soon as possible so I can move on, but I hope this chapter makes up for the rushed writing from the last chapter. And a team up with Ryusei and Kiba is definitely an idea I'll use, thanks!**

 **R3hmix - Thanks for reading and I'm happy you liked it!**

 **Guest - LOL yeah I wanted to make her more of a warrior then your typical good guy. I'm basing my angels off of Supernatural, so they'll be more of a warrior race then anything else. I hope you like it!**

11

"Gods I hate school." Ryusei couldn't stop moving around as Asia tightened the tie around his neck. After five years away, and two weeks after coming back, Ryuse was finally starting school. His parents had finally come home from their little vacation, and enrolled Ryusei into Kuoh Academy, the same school as his brother. Asia and Issei were his upperclassmen, so Ryusei was stuck in the first year class.

After five years of having to worry about how he was going to survive to see tomorrow, and another two weeks of being pulled into a supernatural world, school seemed like a distant dream. He was happy to be trying to live a normal life again, but he knew that a normal life was too far out of his reach. He knew he was too far from human to even be considered normal, but he could at least try.

"You look great, Ryusei-Kun." Asia smiled, and backed away, pulling a mirror in front of him.

He was wearing the Kuoh blazer, black with golden rims and edges, over a gray hoodie, unzipped, and a white dress shirt with a black tie. He wore black skinny jeans and a pair of sneakers. Asia had picked out the outfit for him, and he had to say, not half bad.

"I never understood why you had to wear a uniform to learn," Ryusei said, fixing his hair. Just yesterday, Griselda had cut his hair. He wasn't sure if it was safe, seeing as she was a lot more scary in a fight then he could have imagined, but Dulio vouched for her. It turned out pretty good. She had turned his messy, long brown hair, into a modern, medium undercut. The sides were faded bald, yet the top slicked back nicely. He was genuinely surprised that Griselda could cut hair, she didn't seem like much of a barber.

"You look great, and don't slouch!" She slapped his back, straightening his spine. "There. Now, let's go downstairs and eat. Your mother and father prepared a delicious breakfast."

Downstairs, in the kitchen, his mother and father sat by the dining table with Issei, staring at the food. Issei's mouth was watering, but his mother made sure he didn't eat until Ryusei and Asia had sat down. His father smiled and handed them bowls and chopsticks. "Are you excited for school, Ryu?" His father asked.

Hyoudou Satoshi, that was their father. He's the vice president of Utopia, a science and technology researching company based in Kuoh. He has a six digit monthly salary and looks like a twenty year old despite being 39, safe to say the Hyoudou family was financially set. His father had short, spiky black hair and gray eyes, which was how Ryusei got his gray colored eyes despite his brother having brown eyes. He looked like he was in his early twenties, smooth skin and a childish smile.

His mother, Hyoudou Kairi, was a 35 year old housewife with long, shiny brown hair tied in a braid. She had kind brown eyes and a gentle smile. She also, for some reason, looked 20 despite her actual age. It was like his parents had perfected a serum for looking young…his dad did work as a VP for a science and technology research center. To anyone else who wasn't in their family, they were probably the best looking family they had ever seen.

As they ate, his father talked about what they saw on their cruise. It was a two week cruise to the Caribbean. It was a company trip from Utopia, but his father had doubts about leaving Ryusei right after he came home, but Ryusei urged them to go. Firstly, he wanted them to experience a little life after worrying about him for five years. Secondly, he needed to set his second life without them finding out.

"Did you guys hear about that hooded guy on the news?" His mother asked. "Two weeks, we come back and hear there's a vigilante?"

Ryusei, Issei, and Asia all almost choked on their food. They exchanged looks, before Asia took the initiative. "Yes, weird."

"I hear he threatened Amadeus." His mother continued. "Honey, isn't he a partner of Utopia?"

Ryusei suddenly lost his appetite. This was going to be harder then he thought. Growing up, his parents and brother were always there for him. They were his pillars, people he could open up to and lean on for help. Now, his parents were left in the dark and they can never know. Lying to them would just be the beginning.

"I don't know," His father said, to Ryusei's surprise. "I think what he's doing is good. Amadeus was a bad man, he extorted the poor for their money and kicked them out of their homes. Whatever people say," His father turned to Ryusei. "that vigilante is a hero."

Ryusei gulped. Why did he get the feeling his father knew more then he was letting on? Before Ryusei could pry, however, Issei got up. "Oh crap. We're going to be late. Come on, let's go!"

Asia and Ryusei quickly wolfed down their breakfast and grabbed their bags. "We'll see you guys after school. Love you!"

"Have a nice day you three!" His mother waved as the three of them raced out the door and up the street.

The sky was cloudy, which wasn't a good thing. It was the first thing in the morning, and Ryusei couldn't see the clouds. If Kaito had taught him anything, it was trust the feeling in your gut. And right now, it was screaming that something wasn't right.

Kuoh Academy was a massive school, taking up over three blocks with a massive school building and several smaller buildings for extra curricular activities. The main gate was about to close, if they didn't run faster they weren't going to make it.

Issei inhaled and fully sprint the last few feet, sliding through. The gap was too small, Ryusei and Asia wasn't going to make it. Ryusei clicked his tongue and made a quick decision. He grabbed his bag and Asia's and threw it over the gate. "Catch!" He shouted to Issei, as he grabbed Asia and swung her over his shoulder. He jumped off one foot, and used his arm for elevation to vault over the 7 foot gate, and land on his feet.

Ryusei set Asia down, but her eyes were spinning like crazy. "W-What happened?"

He smiled. "We made it."

"We're going to be late. Do you know where your class is?" Issei asked.

Ryusei nodded. "I'll find it. Go."

Issei nodded, before taking off with Asia. Ryusei smiled as he picked up his bag, and dusted off the dirt. He pulled the enrollment letter from his bag. Class 1-A. Kuoh Academy's main school building was sectioned off by floors, the first floor for the first years, second for second years, and third for third years, so 1-A was on the first floor. He walked into the school and began to look for his class.

However, he underestimated the size of this school. Every turn led to an unknown hallway, and every room was for a different purpose. The classrooms were to one hallway, but also spilled into another section. The walls were a pale white, but the tiles on the floor were teal blue. It went well together, looked like Lord Micheal's office, except a lot bigger.

"Ara? Are you lost, first year?"

Ryusei glanced back to see an upperclassmen. She had long, bright brown hair, curled into ringlets at the end. Her eyes were a dazzling green, and she carried a tennis ball and racket. She had a rather curvy body, like that of Rias Gremory of Himejima Akeno. In fact, he was getting the same feel from Rias and Akeno, or even Giselda and Lady Gabriel…she wasn't necessarily a human.

"A senpai," Ryusei sighed in relief. "Thank Gods. Can you tell me where Class 1-A is? I new, and I have no idea where my class is."

"Class 1-A huh?" She touched her chin and examined Ryusei with those emerald eyes. "Follow me, I'll show you."

Walking through the halls of Kuoh Academy, with this unnamed senpai felt weird. She had an air around her that screamed extraordinary, yet he wasn't sensing anything other than human from her. As they walked, she bounced the tennis ball, and spun the racket around her hand.

"Are you in the tennis club senpai?" Ryusei asked.

"Yeah, that's right," She smiled. "I'm actually the captain. My name's Abe. Kiyome Abe."

Kiyome Abe. "I'm Hyoudou Ryusei."

"Well, Hyoudou Ryusei," Kiyome-Senpai smiled. "You should drop by the tennis club sometime. We can use some new blood. We've won the national championship for three years straight."

Three years, ever since she was a first year. Ryusei figured she must be some amazing player. "I'm actually more of a basketball player than tennis. But I'll drop by sometime."

"Good to hear," They stopped in front of Class 1-A. The halls were empty, so everyone must be in class already. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you again, Hyoudou Ryusei-San."

She waved good-bye as she strolled away. Ryusei was left in amazement and bewilderment. Suddenly, the doors slid open. The teacher cleared his throat, and crossed his arms. "Care to explain why you are late on your first day, new student?"

Ryusei turned to face the teacher, only to be stared down by Dulio. Gone was his angelic garb, he now wore a gray and black business suit with his hair slicked back and eyes fixed on Ryusei. "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

"That's how you talk to your teacher after being fifteen minutes late?" Dulio asked. "You have got some nerve new kid. Get in here and introduce yourself."

All eyes were on Ryusei as he stepped into class. This wasn't exactly the first impression he had in mind, but he had no choice but to stand in front of the class with Dulio's amused look and arrogant smile on him. "Well? What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?"

Ryusei glared at the angel. He cleared his throat and addressed the class. "My name is Hyoudou Ryusei. I've been…away, for the past five years, but I look forward to meeting all of you. I hope we can all be friends." He smiled, and you could practically hear the girls screaming from a block away.

"Everyone shut up!" Dulio shouted. "Ryusei, take your seat in the back, right behind Koneko-Chan right there. Koneko-Chan, can you raise your hand?"

Koneko, the white haired loli in the back, raised her hand. Her shoulder length white hair, her golden amber eyes. Toujou Koneko, she was Rias Gremory's Rook.

Ryusei walked to the back and sat down. "Hey, Koneko-Chan. Good to finally meet you."

"Nice to meet you." she said in an emotionless tone. "What you did at the party was stupid. Rias got in trouble because of you."

Ryusei smiled awkwardly. "I guess everyone's going to be mad at me when Issei was the one who crashed the party. How is Rias? Is she okay?"

"She is okay," Koneko said. "But she is sad about Issei. She thinks he has yet to forgive her."

"I see." Ryusei had to agree with her there. As if crashing the party wasn't bad enough, an Archangel showed up and declared their dominance over the Devils. Sirzechs was to be punished even more severely if they hadn't crashed the party, but Sirzechs probably won't let this go. Ryusei had the feeling that things would only get worse from here on out.

"Hey, shut up will you? School is for learning." Dulio said in a authoritative tone. He was like an entirely different person in school. In fact, what the hell was he doing here anyways!

Dulio went on about Genesis. They were reading up on their biblical knowledge and Dulio had a lot to say on the subject. Every now and then he would add comments about the angels, or talk about Adam and Eve as if he knew them.

After class, before Ryuse could get up and leave for lunch, Dulio slammed his hand on Ryusei's desk. The other students, including Koneko, had left, so it was okay for Ryusei to speak up now. "What the hell are you doing here, Dulio?"

He shook his head. "Wrong. Guess again."

Suddenly, an image replaced Dulio's body. It was a sudden flicker, but he saw who he was…who _she_ was. "Lady Gabriel? That you?"

Dulio, or Gabriel, raised a finger and touched her/his nose. "Bingo. I came to check up on you, see your first day of school."

"Why? What about Lord Micheal? And are you possessing Dulio's body?" Ryusei asked.

"My brother is busy with political issues," Lady Gabriel said, in Dulio's voice. "After the little fiasco with the engagement party, Heaven's been getting complaints about the future of the faction system. Micheal is worried Sirzechs might start another war, and then there's the whole ordeal with this Jack the Ripper copy."

"Jack the Ripper copy?" Ryusei asked.

Dulio/Gabriel clapped his/her hands together. "That's right! I wanted to give a warning." Her eyes narrowed and her posture low. She was serious. "For the past two weeks, there have been a string of serial killings in London, Whitechapel. Prostitutes with their throats slit and a letter found at the crime scene. The letter begins with…can you guess?"

"Dear Boss?" Ryusei guessed. "So it's true? There's a Jack the Ripper copycat?"

"Afraid so," Gabriel sighed. "What's even worse is that whoever he is, he's completely warded against us? He either has knowledge of Enochian magic, or he has Enochian sigils inscribed on his bones. It's the only way to be warded completely from even my eyes."

"So you guys can't catch him?" Ryusei asked.

"At least not in our current state," Gabriel explained. "We sent three angels to investigate the situation, but two of them never reported back and the other returned with a message inscribed on her stomach."

"You mean…"

Gabriel nodded. "He cut the message onto her stomach. 'Guess who'."

Ryusei could feel his stomach twist in a knot. Torture was one thing, but there are certain people, other than him, who know the true art of interrogation. "He's taunting you. Saying you can't catch him because you can't even find him."

Gabriel nodded. "We recovered the body of the other two angels. They were barely recognizable. Raphael is having a tough time with this. If he sends anymore angels, they might turn out like the last three. But if he doesn't do anything, more humans will die."

"How many victims so far?" Ryusei asked.

"As of today," Gabriel said. "seven. He kills every few nights, but strictly in Whitechapel. It's a major commercial area so it's a perfect hunting ground."

Ryusei had read about Jack the Ripper when he was a kid, it was one of his favorite subjects, serial killers. He stalked the streets of Whitechapel in the 19th century. In a span of 12 weeks, he killed five prostitutes, each more gruesome then the last. And each victim, a letter to the police. Dear Boss.

"Well, I just wanted to check up on you," Gabriel said. "Don't worry about your real teacher, he'll be back by tomorrow. I just used some magic to disguise myself. I'll see you later, Ryusei."

And just like that, she was gone. Ryusei was left alone in the spacious classroom, pondering to himself. He stared out the window, at the students walking about. He was remembering Kaito, and what he believed in. It was them, the ignorant mundanes who wished to live in peace. Those who were in the dark, shrouded by the veil of normal. It was someting that Kaito, or rather Raziel, died protecting. To protect those who could not protect themselves. It was almost sun down, and the vigilante was about to strike again.

…

 **Lian-Yu, Five Years Ago**

 _Valper Galilei's camp was massive. The men had cut down dozens and dozens of trees to make room for tents and benches filled with monitors and military grade equipment. There were guns and rifles, but also objects of divinity like staffs or wands. The men were dressed in black robes, with the only exception being Galilei himself, who wore a white and gray priest's garb. He must have thought, deep in his heart, he was still a soldier of God._

 _There were about a dozen tents, all the same color and size, safe for one in the very back. It was larger, probably meant for Galilei. There were men on the work benches; reading books and checking monitors, men checking the weapons, even people sparing in a circle._

 _Shrouded by the trees and bushes, Ryusei, Kaito, and Jin were obscured by the forest. Jin had his hood up, so was Kaito. Jin had his bow and quiver, Kaito had his knife, and Ryusei had his bow staff in baton form strapped to his back. This was meant to be a rescue mission, but also recon. They had to find Krissy and Lyon, to see if they were still alive, but to also see what Galilei was up to._

" _What a minute," Jin said, and glared at something covered by a big black sheet. "those are military grade missiles. What the hell is a priest doing with military grade missiles?"_

" _Maybe he wants to blow up some churches?" Ryusei suggested._

 _Kaito shook his head. "No, he plans to open the Gate to Purgatory." He explained. "Opening the Gate requires a massive amount of energy. For an angel, it would be easy, but he isn't an angel. He'll have to fire a lot of those missiles if he wants to even creep open the gate, let alone open it fully."_

" _I don't think opening it is his plan," Jin said, pointing to a punch of antenna looking objects. They looked like big coned antenna like in the old days when you needed an antenna on the roof of your house for T.V. "Those are frequency absorbers. Modified correctly, they can absorb the energy released from the Gate. I think he plans to just absorb the energy. If he opens it, he may not be able to control how long it's open, or what comes out."_

 _Suddenly, Ryusei heard a loud scream that pierced the camp. However, no one other than the three of them seemed to even hear it. He recognized that voice… "Krissy."_

" _Damn," Kaito balled his fist. "At least she's alive. We have to get to her."_

 _Jin sighed. "All right. We split up. I'll go with Ryusei to check on them, Kaito you stay here and keep watching. Make sure you're not spotted, but keep a close eye on what they're doing."_

 _Kaito nodded, and before Ryusei could head off with Jin, he took his hand. "Be careful."_

 _Ryusei nodded. "You too."_

 _In order to avoid detection, Ryusei and Jin had to circle around the entire camp. They would stop occasionally when Jin felt like they were being watched, however the always kept moving. Finally, they reached the tent where Krissy's scream originated from. It was the big tent way in the back. Out front, it was guarded by two men with guns. "I'll take the one on the right, you take the left." Ryusei nodded._

 _Jin ducked and rolled, firing an arrow that lodged itself in the man's back. He rushed over and cuffed his hands around his mouth, slowly twisting the arrow so he could bleed faster._

 _As quickly and smooth as Jin's take-down, Ryusei on the other hand, had trouble. It wasn't technique or swiftness, he just froze. Doing this in training was one thing, but to physically do it in person, his whole body froze. Fear quickly overtook his mind, and he could barely move his hands let alone take down an armed man._

 _Jin, however, didn't wait around. He shot three arrows into the man's chest, before cuffing his hand over his mouth so he couldn't scream. "What's the matter with you? Why'd you freeze up?'_

" _I-I-I…" Ryusei could barely speak. "I'm…I'm sorry."_

 _Jin sighed. "Whatever, c'mon, we have to get inside ."_

 _Ryusei readied his baton, this time, he wasn't going to freeze. He took a deep breath, before nodding to Jin. The man took a step inside, and released an arrow at one of the guards._

 _Inside was a torture chamber. Lyon's body was hung by the wrists, his head was lifeless. Krissy was bloody, her arms were full of cuts and her body full of bruises. Her shirt was cut up, revealing a lot of skin, and she could barely register what was happening._

 _There were five guards inside, and while Jin took the ones on the right, Ryusei tripped one on the left and punched another in groin. "Krissy!" He dropped his baton and cut her down from the rope. She fell, but he caught her on the ground. He checked her pulse, she was still alive._

" _R-Ryu?" She asked, barely conscious._

" _Yeah, it's me," Ryusei smiled, but faced Jin. "We have to get them out of here."_

 _Jin cut Lyon down from his restraints, and carried him on his shoulder. He helped Krissy up to her feet and help her walk. "All right, let's go."_

 _Just as they walked to the front of the tent, one of the men on the floor was still conscious. He pulled out his rifle and fired a shot. Ryusei felt a massive surge of pain in his right calf, and fell down. "Ryu!" Jin said._

" _GO!" He shouted. "Get them out of here."_

" _But kid-"_

" _I said GO!" Ryusei shouted._

 _Jin looked conflicted, but took Lyon and Krissy and ran. Ryusei felt a slight feeling of relief. He grabbed the rifle from another man and fired at the one who shot him. He did it, he killed someone._

 _The curtain of the tent opened, and in came Valper Galilei. The man was of a small stature, in his early to mid 40's, with gray hair and a kind smile. He looked like a nice enough man, but Ryusei has heard too many things about him to fall for his little act._

" _My, my," Valper said. "This won't do at all. The other two didn't know a thing, but I'm sure you're a different story."_

 _Two men from behind Valper walked in, and dragged Ryusei to Krissy's spot, hanging him by the wrist. Ryusei glared at the excommunicated priest, fear filling his heart. "Make him talk." Was all Valper said, before leaving. Taking his place was a man. A man wearing a sleeveless vest with a hood covering his face. He wore black leather pants with knives strapped to his thighs. His right arm was equipped with a blade that shot out from below his forearm. However, the most notable feature about the man who was about to torture Ryusei, was his left arm. Covering his entire arm from shoulder to wrist, was a tattoo…a tattoo of twin dragons._

…

Kuoh. This city was always a place Kuroka never wanted to visit. Not only was it the city literally owned by the family who took her little sister, Shirone, it was also the home of the vigilante…the Hood. Kuroka never imagined coming to this city, however now seemed like a logical time to visit.

He was here, she could sense it. Ever since meeting him, seeing him face to face, Kuroka could not shake the feeling of fear from her heart. His maniacal smile, his beady golden eyes. The mere thought of him shook her to her core, and now she was out hunting him, again.

She flew on Nimbus with Bikou, circling the skies of Kuoh as the sun began to set. Bikou looked excited to find Jack. He had a smile on his face like the one he had when he and Vali fought seriously. The same, battle hungry smile. What is it with guys and proving how strong they are?

Kuroka secretly wanted to sneak off and visit Shirone, but she knew that Vali would be more than upset if she did. Instead, she had to comply and go Ripper hunting with the stupid monkey.

"Oh look," Bikou said. "I found him."

"Are you serious?" Kuroka asked. They've been flying around for half an hour, and now they finally found him?

Kuroka looked to where Bikou was pointing. On top of a T.V tower, standing by the ledge, was a figure cloaked in black. The ends of his trench coat seemed to burn like hot flames, yet fade away as if it were never there. The process continued as the wind blew by. He had on a dark top hat with a single white stripe by the base of it. His face was obscured by was looked like a bag, with eye holes but his face was completely hidden. He extended his hands as Kuroka and Bikou drew closer on Nimbus.

"So we meet again, little kitty." Jack said. "I hope you're not too scared to face me this time."

Kuroka glared her eyes. Bikou extended his staff and pointed it at Jack. "All right creepy man, this time you'll be facing me."

"Sorry monkey, I have no interest in _you_." Jack balled his fist, and a cane dropped from his sleeve. He swung the cane a few times, looping around his wrist, before the bottom of the cane dropped. The handle was the handle of a short blade, and as Jack caught the sheathe, he stepped forward and seemed to teleport past Bikou.

"Did you miss me?" He asked, his face directly in front of Kuroka. She couldn't move. It was the same as before. It was like fear over took her ability to think or move. All she could do was imagine the worse, her death.

From behind her, Kuroka heard the sound of an arrow flying by. Jack's hand wrapped around Kuroka, and deflected an arrow, which stabbed the ground. She looked to see the arrow, and to see a light beeping from the arrow head. Suddenly, smoke filled the area. A smoke bomb arrow.

Kuroka could move. She flipped back, out of the smoke screen. Bikou had jumped out, but just in that time, a figure had swooped in. When the smoke cleared. Kuroka watched as a figure in a black hood, with a bow and arrow, and a dragon tattoo on his left arm. He was fighting Jack, with an arm around the killer's neck, trying to hold him.

Jack laughed like a crazy man. "Finally! Finally he shows himself. I have been waiting for you. The main event can finally begin!"Jack sheathed the blade, and stabbed the figure's feet. Jack kicked him back, escaping to laugh maniacally.

Kuroka was about to step in, but Bikou stopped her. He shook his head. Bikou, telling her to stay out of a fight? He would always be the one to jump in and fight regardless of who he was fighting? To see him willingly step down, these were two titans.

"Hyoudou Ryusei," Kuroka said aloud. "That's him."

Bikou nodded. "It seems the vigilante rumors were true. Kuoh's got a guardian angel on their shoulders."

The sun had finally set, and the moon began to rise. Ryusei had risen to his feet, an arrow knocked on his bow. He raised it and shot at Jack, who just took the arrow as if it were nothing. The arrow was lodged in his heart, yet Jack pulled it out as if it were a nuisance. "Come on, you think _that's_ going to kill me?"

"Who are you?" Ryusei asked.

Jack grabbed his heart and screamed in pain. "It pains me to hear that you do not know me. Oh how cruel this world is! Oh Gods!"

This was completely different from the Jack Kuroka had met a few days ago. This one was more violent, and a lot crazier.

"Did you kill those people," Ryusei asked. "in Whitechapel? Was that you? And the angels?'

"Guess who!" Jack laughed, amused. "Don't worry, Arrow, there will be more treats like that. For now, turn around. I'm sure you will love what I had in store for you."

Kuroka finally noticed. In the back, there was smoke rising from multiple locations. They were all around the city's border, where the forest meets the city. "Did…Did he-"

"What did you do!" Ryusei demanded.

Jack laughed. "This is our first of many meetings. I wanted to make it special."

"He set bombs all around the city, and detonated them all at once." Bikou said to Kuroka's horror.

"Why are you doing this?" Ryusei asked. "Why would you?"

"Why would I?" Jack said, and walked over to Ryusei. "I want you to see, that you are nothing without me. I want you to feel what it's like to have everything taken away from you. I want you to feel Hell on earth. I want you to see that we are one. This is what happens, when an immovable object meets an unstoppable force." Jack walked past Ryusei and to the ledge of the tower. He extended his arms and stared at Ryusei. "Welcome, to your very own Hell, Arrow."

With that, he fell back and down below. Kuroka raced to the ledge, and watched as Jack disappeared. All that was left was his laugh. The laugh that sent shivers down her spine. She turned to Ryusei, who hadn't moved an inch since facing Jack.

"What will you do?" Bikou asked.

Without saying a word, he drew an arrow from his quiver, a grappling hook arrow, and shot it at a building down below. Just like that, he swung away and raced towards the burning buildings. Even from up here, Kuroka could hear the screams of people below. "Guardian angel, huh?"

"C'mon, we have to report back to Vali." Bikou said, summoning Nimbus. "Afterwards, I think it's time we finally meet the Red Dragon Emperor."

 **Author's Note - Well I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to handle Jack like Joker, but of course I will be open to changes so tell me what you guys would like to see. I also tried to make Ryusei more a human in the flashbacks. Since coming back he's been more of an angel than a human, so I wanted to root him to what it's like being human. The torture scenes will come soon so things will be pretty dark.**

 **One important thing I wanted to also do was make Issei's parents a part of the story. They don't get much screen time in the anime, and I thought it would be cool for them to have some kind of past or be affiliated with the Shadow World like Oliver's parents were. Mainly it will be Ryusei's dad, but I haven't decided how to make his character fit in, so tell me what you guys think because I feel like having his parents in the story might be a good thing since they rarely get a say in anything in the anime. Anyways, that's just me, so I hope you guys liked this chapter and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**StormMaster - Rosseweise would definitely be a good option, I'll definitely include her. I haven't really progressed his harem anywhere since I've been focusing so much on the plot. I'm going to slow down the story so I can advance his relationship with the girls.**

 **R3hmix - Thanks! I hope you like it!**

 **Guest - I don't think Jack and Ryusei will ever work together. Since they are complete opposites, I can see them working together. It's like seeing Batman working to the Joker, I just can't see it, unless it's some sort of trap lol.**

 **Guest - Ryusei will learn about Raynare next chapter lol**

 **Guest - It's not exact, but Issei is Micheal. He is kind at heart and protects his family and friends, and will cling on to whatever last glimmer of good in his brother, even if he strays from his path. Ryusei on the other hand is Lucifer, who path to power will lead his astray. Even though the motives for why they turned bad was different, I like to think that Ryusei and Lucifer are two sides of the same coin. I'm actually going to make an arc where Ryusei becomes evil for awhile, see how that goes lol. I hope this explains a little bit, I kind of can't explain it very well. Sorry lol**

 **Kyle - Yes, but some of the more technologically advanced things won't be included. I don't know if adding the sort of magical world like DxD and technology filled word of DC will ever completely mesh, but I'll try my best. But if you mean things like characters or concepts, then yes. Things like the League of Assassins or time traveling I'm definitely going to use.**

12

Issei fell out of his bed when he heard explosions. He face planted on the carpet of his bedroom floor, and then Asia came rushing through the door. She was dressed in her pajamas and carried a stuffed teddy bear. "Issei-San! Are you okay? Did you hear that?"

His first instinct was to go see Ryusei. He and Asia opened the door to Ryusei's room, but it was empty, window open and draft filling the room. "Damn," Issei clicked his tongue. "He must have left already. Asia, go downstairs and turn on the television. Something's wrong."

As Asia did so, Issei went to the window of Ryusei's bedroom and looked outside. At the edge of the city, smoke was rising from several different locations. Issei had a look of horror on his face. What the hell had happened? Was Ryusei over at one of those places? "Issei-San? You need to see this."

Issei raced downstairs to see Asia staring blankly at the T.V screen. She dropped her teddy bear and eyes wide open. Issei turned up the volume. "Breaking news coming in from all over the city. Reports of explosions have been coming in all over Kuoh. Hospitals, libraries, even abandoned warehouses have all been reported to have exploded at all around the same time. There have yet to account how many casualties, but the number of the injured have risen to the hundreds. Citizens are urged to stay indoors until police can resolve the situation."

"Issei-San," Asia took his hand. "What's going on?"

Issei gulped. He'd like to know the answer to that himself. It was the middle of the night, how could this be happening? Was Ryusei at the scene already? Who did this? There were so many questions in his head for Issei to think straightly. Luckily, Issei heard the sound of flapping wings.

He turned around to see Griselda, the beautiful angel that accompanied Ryusei and Dulio to Riser's engagement party. She was dressed in her sister's outfit, black and gray dress that covered most of her body save for her arms. Her blonde hair left freely blowing in the wind, and her green eyes serious and focused. "Hyoudou Issei, Asia Argento, I am glad you're awake. The situation is more dire than we had imagined."

"What the hell is going on?" Issei asked. "Where is my brother?"

"I have put your parents to sleep," Griselda ignored his question. "They'll be out until morning so we have some time to operate."

"Operate? Griselda, what the hell is going on here?" Issei demanded.

Griselda sighed. "Kuoh has a serial killer on their hands, and he's the reincarnation of Jack the Ripper. He just blew up ten public areas and inflicted more panic and fear since 9/11. So, if you want to stand around asking questions, then please do. But right now, your brother and many of my brothers are on the scene trying to calm the public. It would be a great help if you joined us."

…

 **Hyoudou Ryusei, Five Years Ago**

 _The blade of the knife was dipped in sulfuric acid, before cutting into Ryusei's body. Every precise cut was made to not inflict so much pain as he would pass out, but not so little pain that he wouldn't be able to feel anything. But there was something…off, about this blade. Every time the man would cut Ryusei's skin, the wound wouldn't bleed out. It was like as soon as the cut was made, it closed up so no bleeding would occur, yet the wound was open, just with no blood._

 _Time seemed nonexistent, as Ryusei tried to move his fingers. They had moved him from Krissy's interrogation spot, to a much more cleaner and prepared torture chamber. There, they crucified him. His hands and feet were pinned to a cross with these spears made of light. They didn't hurt, it was more like handcuffs meant to restrain him. The cross floated in mid air, so it let his interrogator have free reign to do whatever he wanted to Ryusei._

 _For hours and hours, his screams filled the camp. The pain was overwhelming, and the blade wasn't the first method of torture. The man who tortured him, whoever he was, knew what he was doing. Every method was used to inflict fear as much as physical abuse. Water boarding, burning him with a piece of metal stuck in an open flame, even playing a game of Russian roulette. They were all to terrify Ryusei, shake him to his core before the real torture began._

 _The man finally removed his hood during the torture. He was a man in his late 30's, with short, buzz cut brown hair and steel gray eyes. He had a mean physical look, like he had seen thousands of people die. His eyes were cold and empty, void of emotion or even the slightest hint of regret. Over his left eye was a scar, right down his eye. He was a warrior, like Jin._

 _The man held up an image of Jin, dressed in a military outfit. "I'll ask again," He said in a deep, almost demonic voice. "Where is he?"_

 _Ryusei's lips tugged into a smile. The fact that they didn't see him when he rescued Krissy and Lyon meant that they didn't know Jin was still on the island. This was his only leverage. As long as he didn't speak a word, and hold out long enough for Kaito or Jin to rescue him, he would be okay. That was what he had been telling himself for the past hours. He's going to be okay. He's going to be okay. He's going to be okay!_

 _Without a word, the man slid the blade of the knife into Ryusei's stomach. This time, there was no Sulfuric acid, so the blade entered his body easily. Ryusei let out a scream of anguish. The man's lips curved, and he laughed. "I like you kid. You've got some serious balls, but…" The man walked over to a side table and opened a crate. Inside, to Ryusei's horror, were ice picks. The man picked one out, and while smiling, cleaned the tipped with a clean ex. He smiled sadistically. "I never liked to torture children. The have their whole futures ahead of them. Trust me when I say," without a word, he slammed the ice pick into Ryusei's shoulder as he let out another scream. "this is gonna hurt you, a hell of a lot more then it's gonna hurt me."_

 **Imari Kaito**

" _What! You left him! How could you? He's just a kid!" Kaito couldn't believe it. He knew he should have stayed with Ryusei. He knew it wasn't safe. He should have made Ryusei stay behind. Now…Now he's with them, and God knows what they'll do to him._

" _He'll be okay," Jin said, carrying Lyon by the shoulder and walking through the endless forest. "I saw his eyes, before we left. Those weren't the eyes of someone who would just fold so easily. He's a tough kid, that one. He'll be okay, until we rescue him."_

" _How?" Kaito asked. "They'll be expecting us."_

" _No," Jin said. "They'll be expecting me."_

 _Kaito didn't ask further questions, as he felt Krissy move on his back. She let out a groan, before opening her eyes. "Krissy? Krissy, it's me, Kaito. Can you hear me?"_

" _Kaito?" She asked. "W-Where's Ryu? I…I saw him."_

" _Yeah, he'll be okay. You'll be okay." He said, finally walking down the slope of the mountain side and down into the beach. The sun was up and shinning, but inside the forest, all light was turned to darkness._

 _Inside the cave, Kaito set Krissy down by the wall and covered her with a blanket. He wet a towel and placed it over her forehead. She had taken heavy bruising and cut marks all over her body. They tortured her, but why? What could she possibly know?_

 _After Kaito and Jin set down Krissy and Lyon, the two went outside the by shore. The sun was beginning to set, this day has been a disaster. Aside from the happy fact that they were able to recover Krissy and Lyon, Ryusei was captured and possibly interrogated. It was then that Jin told Kaito what he was planning to do._

" _Are you mad?" Kaito asked. "You can't do that? That's complete suicide!"_

" _It's ME they want, not YOU!" Jin snapped. "I will NOT have children murdered in my name. While they're distracted with me, you get Ryusei. You come back here and seal yourself inside. There's enough food for all of you for a few months. You need to live, to survive."_

" _You can't…" Kaito balled his fist. "You cannot think that killing yourself will solve anything. Killing yourself is too easy. It is too easy of a punishment. I would know."_

 _Eons ago, he was known as Raziel, the angel of knowledge and the keeper of secrets. He was one of God's most trusted angels, until he chose to side with his brother Lucifer, instead of Micheal. Never in his life has he regretted the decision. Lucifer was a mentor to him, taught him about right and wrong. In a way, Lucifer was more of a father to Kaito then God ever was. When he, and the followers of Lucifer, fell, all the knowledge of Heaven was lost to him, yet he was still able to retain some of the angelic abilities, if only so little. With his wings clipped, he could not fly, and without his grace, he was human._

" _This is something I have to do," Jin said, stringing his bow. "Gather your things, we head out at sunset. We have to hurry, Ryusei is tough but even he will break. The man who is torturing him is not someone to take lightly."_

" _You know him?" Kaito asked._

" _Know him?" Jin rolled up the sleeve of his right arm, revealing an elaborate tattoo of a green dragon wrapping around his arm from shoulder to wrist. It was green dragon, scales bright and eyes white. The dragon opened it's mouth as it reached Jin's wrist, and it looked like the blade of sword. "He was family."_

…

"Snap out of it you idiot!" Dulio slapped Ryusei across the face. "Get your head in the game!"

Ryusei realized where he was, standing on the ground, and staring at the buildings on fire. Jack…he blew up a bunch of buildings and started a terror crisis that rivaled 9/11. Ryusei had been frozen, is this what Jack does to people? One look, one encounter, and it felt like his entire being was frozen with fear.

"The angels will help get everyone out, but the police will be here soon." Dulio said. "Get to cover, and help from the shadows."

Ryusei nodded. He knocked a grappling hook arrow on his bow and shot at the top of the roof of a nearby building. Ryusei felt his knees buckle, and fell to the ground. His heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest, he was sweating bullets, and he was breathing heavily. Why? Why was he feeling like this? Five years on an island that killed his humanity, and one look at a masked serial killer and he's beginning to lose his grip with his emotions. What was wrong with him?

Suddenly, Ryusei heard the sound of a Portal opening beside him. A blue hole opened and walking through was Issei and Asia. They were confused, but then Asia met his eyes. "R…Ryuse-Kun! Are you okay? What happened? You look terrified!" She helped him up, but he could feel his knees trembling.

"W…What are you guys doing here?" Ryusei asked. "It's dangerous, you should have stayed home."

"What? The city is experiencing a terrorist attack!" Issei exclaimed. "And you think we're going to leave you to handle this yourself?"

"It wasn't a terrorist attack," Ryusei slowed his breathing and maintained his composure. "It was much worse." He explained to his brother and Asia of Jack's attack. How he had been waiting for any signs of trouble. Of his encounter with Jack, and how the serial killer exploded the border of the city. "This city is experiencing a terrorist attack for the first time in decades. This is going to blow up. If we don't contain this…"

"Are you okay?" Issei asked. "You don't look…like yourself."

"I'm fine," Ryusei said. "This is exactly what The Ripper wants, to spread fear and panic. The more people affected by this attack, the more people fear him. We're playing right into his hands."

Issei nodded. "What do we do?"

Ryusei finally stood without Asia's help. He clipped his bow back to his quiver, and pulled out talismen. "We have to contain this incident. The angels are…" But something was wrong. Ryusei's knees didn't buckle, in fact, he couldn't feel his legs!

"Ryu!" Issei shouted, but his voice was distant, like far off in a cave, echoing to Ryusei. He had fallen to the ground, but he couldn't feel anything. His eyes began to blur, his vision was beginning to go. Ryusei used whatever strength remained to think of what happened. It must have been then, when The Ripper had walked past him to the ledge. He must have tagged him…poison!

Everything went black.

…

Standing in the Vice Presidential Office of Utopia was Hyoudou Satoshi. The gray eyed middle aged man sipped a glass of wine, watching behind magic enforced glass as the festivities unfolded. He wore a business suit, with a black and gray tie, and a pair of sparkly clean dress shoes. His office was spacious. His desk was atop three steps, and elevated over a clear fish tank on the ground. Koi fish swam about as Satoshi heard the sound of fire engines in the distance.

"You are mad, you know that?"

Manifesting next to him, in a gust of wind, was an old friend. The wondering vagabond of the Factions, also the bearer of the Dragon of the Ice Barrier, Amathis, Ashikage Genji. Although young in age, being only nineteen years old, Genji has proven he has the skills and talent to control Amathis. Satoshi had hoped he wouldn't show up, but it seemed as if his theory was correct.

"So you _were_ hunting The Ripper," Satoshi smirked. "That's what brings you here, to Kuoh."

The boy spun around the chair at Satoshi's desk. From the reflection in the glass, Satoshi could see the boy's reflection. Long brown hair tied back into a bun. The boy's green eyes pierced the darkness. On his back was a long sword, sheathed with a metallic scabbard. On the back of his waist was a shorter katana, about the size of the boy's forearm. Ashikage Genji practiced a unique form of sword style, one that he personally developed.

Satoshi's path had intersected with Genji's before, when Utopia Inc. found raided the island of Lian-Yu, once they detected a massive surge of magic energy. They had sent a squad ahead to make sure the island was inhabitable, but within an hour, the team was slaughtered. Of course at the time, Satoshi was naive to think that it was animals. Now he knew, it was Genji.

"I've been following him since he left London, after he killed seven prostitutes," Genji said. "This guy is seriously dangerous, Satoshi."

"So I've noticed," The man walked away from the window and to the twin couches below. He sat down, an crossed his legs. "My sons are currently on the scene. I do hope they are okay."

"And that is why you are mad," Genji smirked. "You would let your own children enter this fight? They do not know what they are getting into. Your son has only.…" Genji glared at the VP. "Why are they at the scene? I thought they had nothing to do with this?"

"Well, what they do in their spare time is none of my concern," Satoshi smiled. "Issei is a caring brother, he would never leave Ryusei when he knows there's trouble. And Ryusei has spent the last five years on the island that we raided, but of course you knew that. My son may not have the control that you have over Amathis, but in time he will grow. Perhaps one day he will best even you, Shadowhunter."

Genji laughed. "I don't think so. That archer has nothing on me. Just you watch old man, you'll see. Vigilante or hero, the people of this city will view him as a villain. Just you watch." And just like that, he vanished just as quickly as he appeared.

Although Satoshi was somewhat worried about the well being of his sons, he knew they would be fine. Issei will grow to learn his powers, to become the true Red Dragon Emperor. And Ryusei will learn to overcome the obstacles in front of him, physically and mentally, and become the hero this city deserves. For too long, the people of Kuoh have buckled under the thumb of the supernatural. People like Gato Yumiya, or the president of Utopia Inc, Christopher de Leon.

"Times are changing," Satoshi sighed, but took another sip of his wine. His phone rang, and he answered. It was his wife, Kairi. "Honey, how are you?"

"Dear, the kids are gone. I woke up when I heard a loud explosion, but I can't find Issei or Asia-Chan or-"

"Honey, please, it's okay." Satoshi smiled. The sound of his wife made him smile. "They're here with me, at the office. Don't worry, stay home. We'll be back as soon as we can. I love you."

"Okay," She relaxed. "I love you too. Be safe."

"I will." He hung up, and looked out to the rising smoke. _Be safe, Ryusei, Issei._

…

Issei couldn't feel anything. He sat on the roof of a nearby hotel building, with his knees to his chest. A few feet away, Dulio and Griselda were working their magic on Ryusei, who had collapsed all of a sudden. Asia tried to help, but even her Twilight Healing was useless against whatever was affecting him. Issei didn't know what to do, or what to feel. Why did it have to happen to him? Why couldn't he just live a normal life? Have a normal brother, one who wasn't shipwrecked on an island for five years? Why couldn't he have just been human. Why couldn't he have just died that night…

"Issei-San," Asia smiled, and sat down next to him. "He'll be okay. Griselda-San was able to extract the poison in his system. He's not in a critical state, but he'll be out of it for the next few hours."

Issei felt so relieved, and yet the fear still lingered. "He was poisoned?"

"Yep," Dulio said. "It was infected through his arm. The Ripper must have dosed him in a second, he didn't have any time to react or even feel it."

"Issei-Kun," Griselda said. She was as beautiful as ever. Issei imagined Asia would look like the angel when she grew up. "Do you know anyone by the name of Kaito? Imari Kaito?"

Issei shook his head. "I've never heard that name before. Why?"

"Ryusei has been saying that name, once in awhile, he would say "I'm sorry Kaito, I'm sorry."." Griselda said and took his brother's hand. "I fear the poison is messing with his mind. Neither Enochian magic or Twilight Healing can negate it's effects."

"So what do we do?" Issei asked. "Wait and see if he gets better? That's-" But Asia took his hand. "There's gotta be something we can do."

"There is," Dulio said. "We pray. Hyoudou Ryusei spent five years in literal Hell. If he can come out of _that_ alive, he can make it through this just as safely."

Issei balled his fists. Dulio sighed. "We can take him back to Heaven, speed up his recovery…" Griselda said.

"NO!" Issei raised his voice. "He's not going anywhere. He's my brother, he's staying with me."

"I have no arguments," Dulio said. "But where are we supposed to keep a comatose teenage boy? We can't exactly check into a hotel, and we can't exactly go back to your house, can we? Your mother will have a fit."

"No, but there is somewhere we can go." Issei said. He walked over and whispered into Dulio's ears.

"Are you sure?" Dulio asked. "This won't exactly be the wisest choice to do? He kind of…hates us."

"She won't let anything happen to us," Issei said. "I know she won't."

Dulio sighed. "Very well. Gather around, boys and girls. We're teleporting a comatose teenage boy to the house of the Devil King."

It happened so suddenly, Issei felt his stomach twist into knots. Asia caught him, as she stared at the majesty of the manor. It was a massive cathedral with columns atop the steps. Issei ascended the steps and knocked on the door, with Dulio, Griselda, and Asia at his back.

He knocked, and waited a few seconds as the doors opened. Standing before him, Rias Gremory was wide eyed with shock. "I-Issei, what are you-"

"Rias, please," He asked with despair in his eyes. "Please help my brother."

 **Author's Notes - I know I haven't uploaded recently, but I was working on another project. I've also decided to keep Xenovia as a Devil in Rias's peerage, but just have her associated with the angels and Ryusei more. Also, if you guys would like to read it, I'll also consider writing a spin off with Ashikage Genji, who I obviously based of Genji Shimada if you guys haven't played Overwatch, so let me know if it's something you'd like to read. I'll give out the details to the spin off next chapter so let me know if it's something you'd guys would like to read.**

 **The next chapter will be about Ryusei confronting his demons, kind of like how Oliver confronted Shado when he was hopped up on rat poison during the episode where Barry Allen showed up. Thanks for reading everyone, and again, sorry for the late upload. Hope you guys enjoyed it :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Dragonsaiyanblue - Oh I am definitely going to have Jack attack the peerage lol. Look forward to it.**

 **R3hmix - Thanks, and I am sorry for the late updates**

 **God of War - I'm sorry but I haven't really been focusing on AIB since I started this. I will go back and write more for it if you'd like to read more, just let me know.**

 **Guest - Their dad will have something to do with the story but only behind the scenes. Neither brother will know of his involvement which will make for some interesting plot ideas lol.**

 **Kamen - Thank you, I hope you like it.**

 **Guest - SORRY, I really am. I hope you enjoy this, and I'll do my best to update more often. Again, I'm sorry.**

13

Ryusei was always accustomed to nightmares. They were a daily part of his life. He had learned to live with his nightmares. He realized that they were his fears, the manifestation of his hidden fears. Ryusei had learned to accept it. However, since he met Jack, his fears have felt different. It was as if he had been hit with every psychological horror he had been dealt with over the past five years all in one. Jack's face was fresh in Ryusei's mind, although it wasn't his actual face.

He wanted to wake up, to be back in his bed, imagine as if everything had never happened. He would've went to America, gone to school, have a normal life. But then images flashed in his head. Krissy, Kaito, Lyon...Jin. If he had never been shipwrecked, Ryusei would have never met any of them. He wouldn't have learned what Kaito taught him, or knew what it mean to be human again from Krissy. He wouldn't have been able to learn archery from Jin.

Ryusei opened his eyes. He was back on the island, back on Lian-Yu. The jungle was vast, however Ryusei could see a few of the traps they had set up all over the ground. Bear traps, land mines. Everything had been set up to either keep away intruders, or to hunt food. And it rarely ever caught animals.

In his heart, Ryusei felt at home. He took in a deep breath, and the smell of the forest made him feel at ease. The wind blew through the trees and rustled the branches. Ryusei then heard the sound of leaves crunching, but he wasn't moving. "Hey, kid. Looks like you've done some growing up."

Ryusei looked forward. Standing in front of him, wearing a black trench coat over a gray button up, was Imari Kaito. His hair was dark and wavy, his gray eyes fixed on Ryusei with sadness. Ryusei almost felt like crying, and it was then he knew this was a dream. "Kaito."

…

 **Hyoudou Ryusei, Five Years Ago**

" _Don't pass out on me now," The man cleaned his knife once again. The man had grown tiresome of this interrogation, and Ryusei could tell. He knew that somehow, in his heart, he didn't want to torture a child. However that didn't stop him from inflicting serious pain. Ryusei's body was so numb from the pain. His eyes were that of a dead fish, so void of emotion, he felt like he was going to drop dead. However his hands and feet were bolted to the crucifix, so he couldn't even if he wanted to._

 _The man slid over a chair, and sat in front of Ryusei. Ryusei's eyes were drawn to the man's tattoo. An intricate and elaborate design of twin dragons snaking around his whole arm, meeting at his wrist. The dragons were blue, like that of the sky, but their eyes were blood shut red._

" _Do you know, who you're trying to protect?" He asked. "Do you know who Hasegawa Jin is? Or what he stands for?"_

 _The man held up a photo of Jin. He was younger, maybe around 20 or 25. He had shorter black hair and dark eyes, yet he had a maniacal smile. He was wearing a robe, or rather a garb with a cross on his chest. He looked like he was a Father for the church._

" _Hasegawa Jin was one of the most powerful exorcists of all time." The man explained. "He was greatly admired for his skills and abilities, but one day, he was excommunicated from the church. He slaughtered an entire village, to hunt down a single Stray Devil, and he didn't even get her. He's a ruthless man, kid. Don't try to protect someone who's not going to even save you."_

 _Ryusei wasn't about to waver. His eyes were fixed on the tattoo, when the man noticed Ryusei's gaze. "Ah, you're curious about where I got this. Let me tell you a story._

" _There was once a dragon. A powerful and majestic dragon, who was one of three powerful Heavenly Dragons. She was as beautiful as she was powerful. She was highly respected by others, and the other two Dragons as well. However, a war broke out as she gave birth to two children. She had twins, the Twin Dragons of the Ice Barrier."_

 _Then it hit him. They were the dragons on the tattoo. "In order to protect her children, the Dragon sacrificed herself and was sealed inside of a Sacred Gear. Her twins have, throughout time, seek to find their mother again. Over time, they became sealed inside of this," He touched his arm. "But do you know what happened to the mother Dragon? Where she was, throughout history? Purgatory, lost through time and forgotten through the annals of history. She will soon rise again, and know little one, that the man whom you protect shall only stab you in the back."_

 **Imari Kaito**

 _Kaito had not left Krissy's side since they returned back to the cave. As Jin was outside, gathering more herbs. Lyon was getting better. His fever had gone down, ad his wounds were starting to heal. Krissy, on the other hand, only seemed to be getting worse. Her body temperature was spiking rapidly, and she was breathing heavily. Kaito cursed himself. If he had his wings, healing her would be a piece of cake. It's been more than a century since the war had ended, yet he still was not used to not having wings._

 _Krissy coughed. Kaito soaked a towel in warm water before placing it over her forehead. If he hadn't been so careless, letting Ryusei go with Jin by himself, he would still be here and not trapped in some torture chamber with God knows who. He had never this useless, not even during the war._

" _R-Ryu…" Krissy muttered. "Ryu…"_

" _H-Hey…" Kaito looked up to see Lyon scooting himself up and grabbing his shoulder. The wound from the arrow was still there. The boy's silver hair was slicked back, though his black eyes were dead tired. "Where are we?"_

" _A cave," Kaito sighed in relief. "We were able to find this place. Jin will be back soon with something for you to get better. Hang on."_

" _Is she okay?" Lyon asked, eyeing Krissy. "They took turns, torturing us. They made me watch as they cut her, everywhere, but somehow they had this old guy who healed her…just so they could do it again."_

" _Valper. Valper Galleli," Kaito explained. "He's an ex priest from the church. He's here to reopen the portal to Purgatory."_

 _Somehow, Lyon didn't question what he just said. Instead, he leaned his head back against the wall of the cave. "I was supposed to meet my parents, in America. I was supposed to attend M.I.T next year. I was supposed to get a phD, have a good life. Not…this."_

 _Kaito's eyes returned to Krissy. "None of this was supposed to happen."_

 _Jin returned to the cave. He poked his head through. "It's time."_

…

Issei sat quietly by Ryusei's side on the king sized bed of one of the vast rooms of the Gremory Manor. A spacious and well lit room with a king sized bed, draped with silk curtains and clean sheets. In the room were Issei, Asia, Dulio, Griselda, Rias, Akeno, and the student body president Sona Sitri and her queen, Tsubaki Shinra. Issei hadn't let go of Ryusei's hand since they got here.

"Have you found out what infected him?" Rias asked the angels.

Dulio nodded. "A psychedelic drug that infected the amygdala part of his brain, giving him hallucinations and visions of his worst fears. He was infected by the guy who blew up the outside border of the city."

"What!" Rias demanded. "Who? I didn't even realize…"

"Don't beat yourself up," Dulio said. "This guy is a psychopath with the mind of a genius. He planned this all out perfectly. He infected Ryusei first, so he knew we would take priority in keeping him safe. He blew up the borders to give us an ultimatum. Choose the life of an Angel, or the city."

"What about the civilians caught up in the blast!" Sona demanded.

"No need to freak out now," Griselda said. "Lord Gabriel and Lord Raphael are already taking to the scene. They're healing everyone who was injured and keeping everyone calm. For the time being, the Factions have been able to keep the explosions a secret from the general public."

"But why would he do this?" Rias asked. "Why would this Ripper, cause so much damage and destruction?"

"We don't know," Dulio said. "but I'm guessing it's to cause fear and panic. Jack the Ripper is a genius. He knows just how to frighten people. What's more terrifying to normal civilians then a terrorist attack in their city?"

Issei gripped Ryusei's hand and was almost driven to tears. His emotions were a wreck. He had lost him before, five years ago. Then he suddenly came back, miraculously out of the blue. And now, he was about to lose his little brother again.

"There has to be something we can do to wake him up!" Issei found himself angry and lost. "You're angels! Isn't there something…"

But Issei saw the looks on Dulio and Griselda's faces. They wanted to help Ryusei too. They wanted to go out and hunt down The Ripper as much as Issei did, but they were much wiser then he is. Issei kept quiet, but balled his fist. Issei looked to his little brother. He looked peacefully asleep. It was hard to imagine that this was a work of poison.

Suddenly, the doors opened. Sirzechs Lucifer walked through with a stern face. "I do not remember welcoming you into my home."

"I invited them in, brother." Rias said. "Hyoudou Ryusei has been poisoned, he needs our help."

"Why not let the kid die? Or better yet," Sirzechs smiled.

He began to walk over to Ryusei. Feeling the pressure, Issei almost lashed out into a frenzy, but Dulio stopped him, and stepped in front of the Devil King. Dulio had a serious, and almost deathly aura to him. He set a hand on Sirzechs' shoulder, and glared right into his eyes. "Touch him, and die."

"You'd dare attack a Devil King?" Sirzechs asked.

Dulio extended his hand. A mini tornado began to form. Furious winds, all compacted into the size of his fist. "Zenith Tempest has been getting lonely as of late. There just aren't enough powerful people in the world whom I can really go at. Tell me, Sirzechs, which part of "under our divine protection", did you not understand?"

Sirzechs narrowed his eyes, and sighed. "Very well. Do as you will." Then he left. Just like that, Issei looked to Dulio.

"Thank you."

Dulio smirked. "No problem. But our problem still stands. What do we do about The Ripper? And Ryusei?"

"Why don't you guys go out and look for him?" Rias suggested. "Take Issei and go. Asia will stay with Sona and I and do our best to heal Ryusei. Kill two birds with one stone."

"I am not leaving my brother." Issei said.

"Issei-San." Asia said. "Please, go. Go take down whoever did this to Ryusei-Kun. I promise, when you return, he'll be up and about. I promise."

Issei looked to Asia, who nodded at him. "Okay. I trust you Asia. Thank you, Rias."

Dulio and Griselda walked to Issei, and placed a hand on his shoulders. "We'll be back."

…

"Kaito," Ryusei said, fighting back tears. "I…I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Kaito walked to a tree, and rubbed his hand against the bark. Engraved onto the tree was an arrow. It was one of the ways of communication when they were on the island. It was how they would tell each other where they were. Each arrow was unique in some way, to distinguish who engraved it.

Ryusei didn't know why, but this forest felt like home to him. The smell of the trees, the feel of the ground, the air against his skin. He felt more at home here, then in Kuoh. Kaito had been his brother, a wise figure who led him through the darkness he felt here. And it was his fault that Kaito died. It was his fault…his fault.

"Stop blaming yourself, Ryusei." Kaito said. The wind blowing back his black hair. His gray eyes were like the color of steel, looking at Ryusei. He knew this wasn't real, that this was an illusion created by whatever he was poisoned with.

"But it's my fault," Ryusei said. "If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have died. You would've been able to to.…"

"I would've died one way or another," Kaito said. "My wings were clipped, and my Grace was gone. I wouldn't have survived as a human. I would've died if it wasn't for meeting you guys on the island. You saved my life. All of you."

Ryusei felt the wind get colder. Suddenly, ferocious winds circled him. Everything around him began to fade away. The forest was gone, Kaito had disappeared. Everything was black and hidden in darkness. The circle of wind suddenly froze, and ice began to form around his feet. Although there was ice in the wind, Ryusei wasn't affected. In fact, he couldn't feel the cold at all.

"Did you get why I showed you this?" An ominous voice echoed all around him. It was male, and felt just like the time Ezreal first approached him. Then it clicked…

"Akiva."

There was a laugh that echoed. "So you know my name. I suppose my sister must have spilled the beans about me."

"This is your doing," Ryusei said. "You showed me this. You're the one who's showing me these visions."

Suddenly, a great figure emerged from the shadows. It was a large…no, gargantuan Eastern dragon with great wings the size of football fields. The entire dragon had a casing and scales made of pure ice. Its eyes beady red, like Ezreal.

"Yes. But did you understand why I showed them to you?" Akiva asked. "Your heart has been clouded by endless darkness, regret, doubt, and misgivings. You must shed away your fear, Hyoudou Ryusei."

Ryusei gulped. "Why? Why are you helping me? Ezreal said you'd be more…reluctant."

"Past owners of the tattoo have misused our power, and sought out evil and greed. Yet even now, my sister has hope for you." Akiva explained. "I trust her, and I hope that you will trust me."

The dragon shattered, and replacing him was everyone Ryusei had lost on the island. Ryusei saw his friends. He saw Kaito, he saw Lyon, he saw Naomi, he saw Jin. They were smiling and laughing, and just as quickly they appeared, they vanished. Ryusei was engulfed in a great light, and then he opened his eyes.

Ryusei was confused as to where he was. He was laying in a large, soft bed, covered in a large sheet. He felt something grip his hand. Ryusei looked over to see Asia. "A-Asia-Chan?"

"Ryusei-Kun!" Asia jumped on him and squeezed him tight. "You're awake! I was so scared!"

"I'm fine," Ryusei smiled. "Where are we? This doesn't look like home."

"You're at the Gremory Manor." Rias Gremory explained. "You've been out for 6 hours. How are you feeling?"

Ryusei got up and rubbed his head. "I'm fine. Where is my brother? Is he here?"

Asia shook her head. "He's out with Dulio-San and Griselda-San, looking for the person who did this."

Ryusei smirked. "Tell them to come back. They won't find him."

Rias raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?"

"Jack the Ripper is a genius, he won't be caught that easily. We'll deal with this another time, just call them back." Ryusei said. He got out of bed and stretched his arms. Rias and Asia got a clear look at his tattoo.

"Has the poison left your system?" Asia asked.

"The poison was neutralized after I passed out," Ryusei explained. "One of the twin dragons, Akiva, neutralized the poison and showed me these visions. He made me realize that what I was doing, this crusade I've started, I shouldn't be doing it alone."

"Ryusei-Kun…" Asia smiled. "Buchou-San, if the others come back, tell them we're going home. I think Ryusei-Kun's been away from home for too long now anyways."

…

On the outskirts of town, two mysterious figures approached the city of Kuoh. They were both dressed in white robes with blue stripes, and the insignia of the church on their chests. Hoods covered their faces, yet one of the figures carried a large cross like object on their back.

"Did you sense that, Irina?" The one holding the cross asked. "A massive surge of magic. Something's happened."

"We should hurry." Irina looked up to the sky, as the wind blew off her hood. Her long, chestnut hair blew back against the wind. Although they were tied into tails, they blew back with a gentle grace. Her violet eyes fixed on the coming city horizon, and she couldn't help but smile. It's been almost ten years since she's come back. She wondered how things have changed, how people have changed? When she heard that her childhood friend had died on a cruise ship accident, she wanted to rush back and comfort his brother, but her devotion to the church prevented her from doing so. Now, she could finally pay her friend a visit.

The Hyoudou brothers were her best friends. She remembered spending every second of every day with them. They were what made her childhood fun and exciting. And, as embarrassing as it was, she had a crush on one of them. Hyoudou Ryusei. She remembered he was a scared and shy little kid who would cry over every little thing. Yet underneath all of that bravado, he had the kindest soul she had ever seen. On top of all of that, he had the greatest mind she had ever seen. He was smart, but smarter than anyone his age or older. It broke her heart to part from the two of them, and it shattered what remained when she found out that Ryusei was dead. The least she could do was pay him a visit at the cemetery when she was in town.

"Nostalgic?" Xenovia asked.

Irina smiled. "Yeah. It's been a decade since I've set in foot in this town."

"Don't get side tracked, Irina," Xenova reminded her. "We're here to retrieve the Excalibur piece. You mustn't-"

"Yes, I know." She smiled. Her partner was always the serious type, never stopping to enjoy life.

Together, the two stopped and looked down at the city. Speechless wasn't the right word. Horrified, Irina covered her mouth. "W-What happened here?"

There were about a dozen smoke screens rising towards the sky from the borders of the city. She could hear sirens going off, and fire engines. "What's happened?"

"Come," Xenovia rushed down the slope of the hill. "We must find out what's happened."

"Right!" Irina covered her face with the hood, and followed her partner into the city. _Hang on Issei-Kun, I'm coming._

 **Author's Note - I am so sorry for the late updates everyone. I've been busting my ass preparing for NaNoWriMo in a few days so I haven't really had time to write this. I will upload the next chapter in a few days so don't worry, I haven't forgotten about you guys. I may have rushed this chapter, so please feel free to review and tell me what you think. Jack will be a major antagonist in the story, but I won't focus solely on him. Thanks for reading everyone :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note - SORRY GUYS! I know I'm very, very, very late but I hope to write some more over the break. So, I hope you guys like this chapter. I also want some feedback on the spin off idea with Genji and Serafall. It'll had some crossovers to this story but set in probably Kyoto or Hanamura. It will have characters from this story as well as DxD in general so let me know what you guys think. I hope you guys like this chapter and I AM SORRY FOR BEING LATE. Thanks everyone ((((:**

14

Shockingly, Ryusei got a lot of sleep that night. The second he got home, after explaining to his mother and father why he was gone for so long, he went straight to bed, ignoring the calls for dinner or to even shower. He escaped to his dreams, until Asia came into his room the next day to wake him up.

He got dressed for school, before heading downstairs to eat breakfast. As much as he wanted to forget what happened, it happened. Kuoh experienced a terrorist attack for the first time ever, there was no coming back from that. Things are going to change, and he knew that. He knew that he'd changed. Somehow, this experience gave Ryusei clarity. He realized what he had to do. This crusade, he had originally sought to do it to commemorate Kaito, to honor him. To honor the fallen angel, who guided him and mentored him, but he realized it was more than that. He truly wanted to save this city, more than anything.

"Ryu," Issei said, finishing his food at the table. Asia and his mother were in the kitchen, doing the dishes. At the table were Ryusei, Iseei, and their father, who was quietly reading the newspaper. "are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine brother." Ryusei smiled. "Dad, class visitation day is coming up pretty soon. Will you and mom be coming?"

"Of course we are!" His father slammed the paper onto the table. "You think I'm going to miss an opportunity to embarrass you two in front of the whole school? You're out of your minds."

Suddenly, Issei broke into laughter, and it infected Ryusei and their father. Calming down, Ryusei and Issei placed their dishes on the counter for their mother, before grabbing their bags. "We're heading out. See you after school!" Issei said.

"Have a safe trip," their mother said. "Be careful you three. Watch out for poor Asia."

"Yes mother," Ryusei smiled, before walking out.

The three of them walked to school in peaceful quietness. It was still pretty early. Around this time was when the clubs held early morning practice, so the three decided to pay Rias and the O.R.C a visit. Slowly, Ryusei could see the bond between Issei and Rias being reforged. The trust was coming back, and he couldn't be happier for them.

However, along the way to school, Ryusei saw a familiar face. "Hey," He said to his brother and Asia. "Why don't you two go on without me. I'll see you guys at school."

"You sure?" Issei asked. "What's up?'

Ryusei smirked. "Just gonna chat with someone I haven't seen in awhile. Go, I'll see you both later."

"All right," They parted ways, and Ryusei walked down to the commercial area down the road.

"What are you doing here?" Ryusei asked a figure standing in front of him.

It was a girl dressed in a pink dress, with a purple cloak covering her body and a large matching hat and sunglasses. She had long blonde hair tied into drills and carried a basket of food: apples, meat, pineapples, etc. She froze when she heard Ryusei's voice. "Y-You're…Hyoudou Ryusei."

Ravel Phoenix. She was wearing a disguise, but it was definitely her. She cleared her throat. "What brings you here?" She asked.

"I live here," Ryusei smirked. "What's your excuse?"

She fumbled and flushed. "I-I was just buying some stuff for my brother later. He's been really down since he lost to you."

"Ehhh," Ryusei laughed. "Is he really upset? I didn't think he really cared."

"His pride is worth more than you'd know." Ravel smiled sadly.

Ryusei laughed. "Tell your brother I'm always free for a challenge, if he wants to prove himself again."

Ravel grabbed some more ingredients, this time some olive oil and some more apples. She sighed before facing Ryusei. "I'm afraid I must go. Brother is expecting me soon and I can't upset him."

"Riser?" Ryusei asked.

Ravel smirked. "No, not Riser." Was all she said before she vanished in a puff of flames, leaving behind a feather of white and red. Ryusei picked up the feather, before taking off for school.

He jumped over the gate just as it closed, quietly strolling towards the O.R.C clubroom. It was strange how quiet and clean the room was. A dark and dimly lit space with a set of couches facing each other, with a large coffee table slapped right in the middle. However, strangely, this time was different. Sitting to one side of the couches were Rias and her entire peerage, including Issei and Asia. They were stern and serious, facing a pair of quiet and ominous individuals. They both wore matching white robes, with a crucifix on their chests and hoods covering their faces. However, basing from the large cross shaped object beside one of them, Ryusei figured they weren't friendly.

"Uh…did I interrupt something?" He asked, awkwardly closing the double doors behind him. He felt a strange wind, as if a fight was about to ensue. _Exorcists._ A voice said in his head. _Be careful kid._

Ryusei recognized the voice, it was Akiva. Ever since the Dragon showed Ryusei those visions, the twins have been speaking to him often in his dreams. Telling him of the past or about their past owners, whatever it was, Ryusei was intrigued.

He faced the pair with his guard fully up. Exorcists. Ryusei knew of their kind well. The Old Man Valper had dozens of exorcists at his disposal, fighting them was no joke. Skilled in virtually every weapon, they were hard to fight let alone kill. Ryusei feared the moment he had to fight exorcists once again.

"Ryusei," Rias said. "I'm glad you could make it. Allow me to introduce exorcists from the Holy Church."

One of them stood up and faced Ryusei. It was a girl, he could see through the darkness of her hood. A girl of teenage years with short, bright blue hair with few strands of green. Her eyes were deadly serious, as if she could kill him with a look. She extended her hand. "I am Xenovia, it's a pleasure to meet you, Hyoudou Ryusei, angel of Heaven."

Ryusei raised an eyebrow, shaking her hand. "Y-You know I'm an Angel? Rias…"

"I didn't tell them," Rias shrugged.

Ryusei was even further guarded. That confirmed his theory. The Holy Church's information network was greater than he remembered. He has only been an Angel for about three weeks, and yet the Church already has knowledge of him. It made him wonder what else they, and how much they know.

Suddenly, shaken from his thoughts, Ryusei watched as the second Exorcist stood from their seat and run past him. The wind blew off their hood, revealing the face of a beautiful girl. She had long chestnut hair tied into two tails, and dark violet hair. Ryusei felt tears hit his face as she ran past him. He didn't know who she was at first…but it slowly came to him.

"I-Irina?"

…

Satoshi sat on the couch of his home, watching television as his wife, Kairi, was out in the backyard doing the laundry. Usually Asia-Chan would help her, but since she was still at school, Kairi does it by herself. Satoshi offered to help, but he always got a resounding "NO".

He flipped through the channels before arriving on the news. He turned the volume up and listened. "Late last night, reports came in that there was screaming coming from Chrome Tower. Police arrived to find the Treasurer and Chief of Security dead, with arrows in their hearts. Investigators suspect that the so called "Arrow" is responsible. However followers of the vigilante argue that the Arrow only hunts corrupted politicians and businessmen. The evidence says other wise. We will keep you updated with everything. Stay tuned."

Satoshi turned off the television. He crossed his legs and leaned back, pondering on the idea. Could it really be true? Has the vigilante really gone rogue? Better question. Has Ryusei stooped to killing innocent people? Chrome Industries manufactured weapons to the police forces all over the world. Perhaps they did go corrupt, or maybe some things were beginning to happen.

"It's not him," A voice said. Suddenly, a gust of wind manifested Ashikage Genji. The boy was dressed for combat, wearing dark clothes and even a hood covering his face, which he pulled down. His hair was tied back into a tail, but his smile was contagious. "You know that it's not the Arrow, don't you?"

"What proof have you that it isn't him?" Satoshi asked.

Genji dropped an arrow onto the table. It was a black, rusted metal arrow with a double edged arrowhead. It was an assassin's arrow, Satoshi could tell. It was laced a magic poison, a deadly one that cannot be cured. This wasn't Ryusei's arrow, it couldn't be.

"The copycat aimed right for their hearts, going for a kill shot before the poor saps knew what hit 'em." Genji sighed. "Whoever did this, this copycat, is a cold and calculating bastard who doesn't care who he kills as long as his target is dead."

"And you managed to retrieve this arrow, how?" Satoshi asked, picking it up for further examination. "It's rusted, pretty old. But the blade is still sharp. Weighted perfectly, this was definitely custom made."

"That's what I thought too," Genji said.

"Do you think the League is behind this? This does seem like a weapon they would use." Satoshi asked.

"The League of Shadows," Genji sighed. "I do not think this is their doing. The Demon's Head is not one to target people of non-importance. Besides, it is yet to be clear what it is this copycat stole from the Tower."

"He stole something?" Satoshi asked.

"You don't infiltrate one of the heads of technology in the country only to kill the treasurer and chief of security. He stole something, I'll find out what." Genji stood up and stretched his arms. "Y'know, Satoshi, you should really tell your kids what you've been doing. Lying to them is never good, especially about Lian-Yu."

"Good-bye, Genji." Satoshi set his glass down on the table, and the boy vanished into thin air. "Lian-Yu…I hope you can forgive me, Ryusei."

…

"Rias, am I needed here?" Ryusei asked.

The scarlet haired devil shook her head. "Go."

Ryusei nodded and took off to find Irina. Was it really her? It all happened so fast. He had completely forgotten about Irina since coming back. He never considered her reaction, how she would feel about him coming back from the dead. She must have been hurting just as much as Issei or his parents did. He's such an idiot, to never have told her.

After canvasing the entire school, he found Irina on the roof of the school. She was facing the railing, looking out into the city. The roof was always his favorite place in school. Rather then being enclosed in classrooms, he preferred the freedom of being in open spaces. Plus, up here, he could see the city as a whole. And now, after going through a devastating event like the one from last night, the city he loved was rebuilding. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to let this happen again.

"H..How long have you been back?" Irina asked, without turning around to face him.

Ryusei began to walk towards her. "About a month. I'm still getting used to things. Did you know they have iPhones now?"

A smile almost tugged at her lips when he stood next to her, but it was quickly washed away by tears. "I thought you were dead. I thought you died on that ship. I knew I shouldn't have left. I begged father to let me stay, but…"

"You had to become an exorcist." Ryusei said. "I know. Besides, what you're doing now, it's a lot commendable then my crusade. Ever since I came back, I've had this sense of justice and duty, and yet I've neglected the things that really matter to me. Family, friends, loved ones, I haven't once thought about them the way I used to. In my mind, it is either survive no matter what, or die."

Irina looked at him with a dazed look. "Five years. Five years on an island. I cannot begin to imagine what it was like."

Ryusei took in a deep breath. "It was hard, and cold. The first few nights, I thought was I going to die. But, I realized that I wanted to come back. To see my family, to see my friends, to see you. But…things happened. I'm not the same kid you remember, Irina. I'm not the boy who was scared of the world. Now I am someone who the world should be scared _of_. A lot has changed me on the island, I cannot expect you to understand."

Irina wiped away her tears. "It's okay. I'm just happy you are home."

"Hey!" They both turned to see Issei, out of breath and panting. "I found you. Are you guys okay?"

"Why wouldn't we be?" Irina asked. She pulled Issei towards the two of them and gave them a bear hug. "Oh man I missed this. The three of us, back together again. United we stand fellas." Irina laughed.

Issei and Ryusei laughed with her. Indeed Ryusei felt at peace. Growing up, Irina was his bestfriend, besides his brother of course. She was always there for him, consoling him when he was confused or just playing with him when he was alone.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot." Issei said. "Ryu, did you hear what happened last night? At Chrome Tower?"

"N-No, what happened?"

…

 **Lian-Yu, Five Years Ago**

 _Ryusei was on his last leg. He's calculated every possible escape route in his head, over and over again, but none of them were working. He was beginning to lose hope. "give up kid. I don't wanna kill you, it goes against my honor."_

" _I…I can do this all day." Ryusei smirked._

 _The man sat across from Ryusei in a stool. He was still clad in armor and weapons, but now it was just a tight black shirt and several knives on his thigh. He tossed a combat knife up and caught it every few seconds. "I admire you kid. Your heart and determination are very rare in this world. Hell, if none of this happened, you might have had a bright future ahead of you."_

 _He got up and traced a circle around Ryusei's heart. "Tell me where he is, and I will end it quickly. You will not feel a thing. You will leave this world, without feeling pain."_

 _It sounded tempting. It sounded so tempting. It hurt. Everything hurt so bad that Ryusei just wanted it all to end already._

" _H…His name…." Ryusei licked his lips. "His name is…"_

 _The sound of an arrow stopped him from saying anything. Before Ryusei could comprehend what happened, an arrow was lodged in the man's hands. "This arrow…" The man did not even flinch. It was like pain did not even faze him. "Raziel. My old friend."_

 _The tent's flaps flew open. Coming through was Kaito. His shirt was torn and he was injured, yet he stood tall with pride. Ryusei was more than happy to see him, but in his heart he knew that there was nothing Kaito could do. He was a fallen angel with no wings, he as good as human._

" _Ezekiel," Kaito said, with pity in his eyes. "Brother…do no do this."_

" _We were once brothers," Ezekiel said, pulling out the arrow. "The centuries we spent protecting these humans. The countless days we spent in the Garrison. It was you, who convinced me to join Lucifer in his ridiculous crusade. Now…Father is dead, Micheal is in charge, and those of us who made a mistake cannot even set foot in our home. You are no brother of mine."_

" _Please…" Raziel said. "Let the boy go. He has nothing to do this, none of them do. Protecting them was our mission, and it still is. Let them go, brother. I know you are still in there. We lived together, we played together, we fought together. Do you remember none of that!"_

" _I'm sorry, Raziel," Ezekiel stabbed the knife into Ryusei's stomach. He winced and prepared for the incision, but it never came. Ryusei opened his eyes to see the knife just inches away from his stomach. "Raziel!"_

 _Kaito was holding his hand forward, stopping Ezekiel from doing anything. With a flick of his hand, the man was flung across the tent and outside. Ryusei could see chaos outside. Jin. He must be outside causing a distraction for Kaito._

 _Ryusei's restraints blew open and he fell to his knees. "Ryu!" Kaito dropped to his knees and helped the boy up. "Hold on, I'll heal you."_

" _Y-Your wings. I thought…" Kaito pressed two fingers onto Ryusei's forehead, and his injuries immediately healed. Everything from the bruises to the cuts to the broken ribs were all healed._

" _Don't worry, it's worth it." Raziel pulled out a metallic silver blade about the size of Ryusei's forearm. "Take it. It's an Angel Blade."_

 _Kaito helped Ryusei to his feet. The two made their way outside. Ryusei was in awe of the chaos outside. Multiple tents were on fire. There were soldiers running about confused and dazed. At the far end of the camp, there was a massive gate. "That's the portal to Purgatory. If he opens it, it'll be Hell on Earth." Kaito explained._

" _Where is Jin?" Ryusei asked._

" _The three of them are causing mass panic here." Kaito smirked. "C'mon, we have to go."_

…

While Rias, Akeno, Sona, and Tsubaki had to return to the Underworld to convene with the other Devil Kings, everyone else remained in the Occult Research Clubroom. Ryusei, Issei, Irina, Xenovia, Asia, Saji, Kiba, and Koneko remained in silence. "A copycat? You're kidding me." Saji said. "He's been back for a month and there's a copy cat?"

"We have way too much on our hands right now to worry about this copy cat." Xenovia said. "With the pieces of Excalibur out in the open, not to mention a full blown terrorist out for Hyoudou Ryusei, I think this copy cat can wait."

"I agree," Ryusei said. He was leaning by the window of the club room. He stood up and walked for the door. "For now, let's just all go home and get our heads straight. I'll go out tonight and see what I can dig up on the streets. Xenovia, Irina, keep us posted on the Excalibur pieces. I'm sure Rias and Sona are discussing about this with the Devil Kings. Dulio and Griselda are talking with Lord Micheal and Lady Gabriel. Let's just all go home. It's been one hell of a day."

And so it has. Ryusei needed to keep in mind that nothing will ever be the same. He, Issei, Asia, and Irina all walked home together. "Why are you coming with us?" Issei asked. "Don't have a place to stay?"

"Of course we do!" Irina pouted. "We rented a very nice hotel room downtown. I just wanted to see the old house. It's been a long time."

"Plus I could use some help moving some stuff around." Ryusei said.

"You're moving out?" Issei asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, just moving anything supernatural into a different location. Can't have a secret base out of my bedroom, can I?" Ryusei laughed. "Speaking of which," He pulled out a slip of paper and gave it to Irina. "Can you go to this location and set up a few Talismen? It'll be a lot quicker to move from space to space."

"Space Magic?" Irina asked. "Where did you learn this?"

"I had a teacher on Lian-Yu. He taught me a few things." Ryusei said, ruffling Irina's head. "I promise, you'll get to see my parents later, but this first okay?"

Irina sighed. "All right. I'll see you guys later then."

They waved good-bye as she jumped and raced to the warehouse district. Issei bumped his elbow. "What's your plan tonight?"

Asia looked to him. "We can't forget about Jack. The Ripper will definitely be causing more havoc and chaos again."

"I know Asia." Ryusei with a serious determination. "I know."


End file.
